Twilight with a Twist
by Redefining Fantsy
Summary: Okay so my name's not Bella and Twilight was wrong. The basic idea is the same but i am not a goodie two shoes. This is what happened when i was in Twilight. This Bella can take care of herself. Colorful language among other things...
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: It's been done a million times but it's never been done like this. I swear I didn't lie about anything in this story. If anyone that knows me reads this I'm severely screwed over. The story isn't always happy and it's got some issues, but I hope you like it all the same.**

Chapter 1: Building Foundations

(Did you really think I would call it first sight? Please! I have more to my life then guys.)

"Bye Sarah!" I said through tears.

"I'm going to miss you." Sarah replied. I moved on to Caitlin.

"If anyone messes with you tell them I still know where they live." She smiled and wrapped me in a hug.

They were the last two I had to say goodbye to. So I got into the car and watched my town disappear.

I would miss them. I couldn't believe I was moving back to the west coast. I had just moved back to the East 5 years ago. Granted it had been the longest I had ever lived in one place but still. I had grown attached to the ton and people like an idiot. Normally only novice movers made that mistake.

_This time I'll do things right. _I thought as we drove to the airport. Mom was quiet and worrying. Unshed tears still in her eyes. Everyone had talked shit about us moving. I wish she would stand up to our family instead of sticking up for them when I do it for her. But now wasn't the time for that. She needed to be comforted.

"You did the right thing." I told her.

"Do you really think so?" She asked. I internally rolled my eyes.

"Of course, you said so yourself. We'll have our own house, and you have a great job at the hospital. You get to work along Carlisle wasn't it? He's supposed to be the best doctor there. And the school is great. It's a small town and we'll be independent from anyone person in our family. It'll be great. I can help Kaleb with anything he needs and cook and clean like before. The house was cheap so we have a lot of land. Kaleb is getting a dirt bike and he can go out riding anytime. So the only problem is that the house will stay pretty quiet. I'll be the only one around most of the time and you know I don't mind it." I partially lied. I really like being alone. I get to act real and I can scream about all the frustration and not get yelled at. The rest was really a repeat of what she had told us. I just added a few things. She seemed reassured. She actually was fine while we got to our plane and boarded. That was when I got to zone out.

I just worked on my latest story. Vampires had always been one of my obsessions and I loved to write stories about them. I also kept a live journal. I always updated it. None of my friends knew I kept it because I actually told the truth there. I talked about everything I had kept hidden from them. After that I just looked at the scenery. I loved watching the houses give way to rural farmland and then to just untamed land. I had made the trip to the west coast many times but it had been a while. I had almost forgotten how boring 6 hours of flying was. Even with a movie playing for half the time. By the time we were there I had 30 pages done. We got of the plane and grabbed our bags. Once we left the airport I lifted my head to the sky and let the rain hit my face. I loved the rain, which was good because we had to walk to the back lot to get the car. There was a Ford f1 50 next to the car mom had got. It was in really good condition it must have been at least 15 years old.

"Lorianna," I turned to look at my mom. My jaw dropped. She was holding out a set of keys to me.

"The truck's yours." It was old but at least it was a vehicle! Now I wouldn't have to walk to school! So it was a lot better than nothing!

"Thanks mom." I said grabbing the keys from her. I ran to my truck and threw my bags in the back seat. She was smiling now. I think she was finally seeing that there was a point to this move. (However small.)

"Follow me to the house!" I nodded. It would look so weird. It was Wednesday and it was the middle of the school year but I was new so I hoped the cops wouldn't get mad at me. I started my truck. It burst to life. It wasn't exactly quite either.

Once we were past the city the only thing I saw was green. It was nice. In forests there was something to hide, but something could creep up on you. The soft turf would muffle all sound of someone walking, or at least a good part of it. This might actually be a place where people could sneak up on me. When the trees parted you could see a normal sized house. It was quaint, blue and white. I grabbed my bags and followed my mom into the house. It was already set up. Mom had sent everything in advance. I had told them not to unpack my stuff though. I wanted to do that myself.

Once in my room I moved my bed so if I turned sideways I could look out the window that was on the opposite side of the room. In the corner next to the window I put my desk, so I could look for inspiration or just look at the moon. There was a tree near the house outside my window and when the moon was behind it, it would look amazing. I put up the bookshelf against the wall near the door. The dresser was already set up beside it. On the other side of the window I put my armchair and light. It would be nice reading in that spot.

Above the head of my bed I set up my other desk and mirror. Now that I had all the big stuff set up I could move on to the small stuff. I put all of my make up, hair stuff, jewelry, and mini mirror in the second desk. I put all my clothes into the closet and the dresser; I put all my pictures and posters up. Some were of Reilly. Next I placed all my writing materials and extra school supplies into my main desk. I carefully pulled out my laptop. I got it set up and plugged in. It was almost dead. I placed my backpack beside the desk and moved to unloading all of my books.

I put them all up by type and then by author within their type. Among them were Vampire Kisses (all), Harry Potter (all), Vladimir Todd (all), Dracula, House of Night (all), and Vampire Academy (1st), even though I didn't like it. After I was done I went to my closet and picked out clothes for tomorrow. I decided on jeans and a blue t-shirt with a gray sweatshirt.

My brother burst into my room, his dark brown, nearly black hair falling into his eyes. We looked really alike. We had the same hair color and the same light brown skin like brown sugar. The major difference was our eye color. I had deep, secretive, brown ones while his were readable, hazel ones.

"What is it?" I asked him irritated.

"I'm going out on the dirt bike." I nodded curtly and he left. He was a really excitable 15 year old. We were 2 ½ years apart. I was the oldest at 17. I left my room, grabbed the cat carriers, and brought them back to my room. Once the door was securely shut I let my cats out. Magic and Ming were mother and daughter. I had raised Ming since she was a kitten. I pet her calmingly as she examined her new surroundings. I let her go and she explored my room with her mother carefully. After they were comfortable I brought them out of my room into the hall so they could survey the rest of the house. I did the same with my brother's cat, Raven.

I went to the kitchen and saw that Mom had already gone shopping so I could make dinner. I kept it simple. We had tacos that night.

I went back into my room and set up my web cam. When I turned my computer on my new screen saver greeted me. It was pictures of my horse Reilly and my donkey Tito. My countenance saddened. They hadn't really been mine, but the farm's. But for the amount of work I put into both of them they should have been mine. Sarah was on so I turned on my web cam to talk to her.

"How's Forks?" She asked.

"Wet, but you know I love the rain. How's my baby?" She scowled.

"A new girl came today. Bonnie Jeanne put her on Reilly." I suppressed a growl. (I had picked it up from my cats and old dog.)

"How did she do? Has she ever ridden before?" I inquired anxiously.

"Sorry sis, no." (I should explain that. Sarah has blonde poofy hair and blue eyes. She's half black too, and we're really alike so we joke about being twins. (Don't get confused!!!!!!))

"Great! I've gotten him really good! He rarely rears anymore! I love him! I don't want him screwed up by some novice rider!"

"I know don't worry I'll show her all the tricks you taught me about him."

"Test her first. Make him rear when she's on him. If she's still willing to work with him then you can help her but do not tell her how to perfect them, that's my job." She nodded.

"He really does miss you. When he heard the new girls coming his ears perked up. When he realized it wasn't you he pinned them back for a second. They didn't go fully forward again until after she put him back away." I smirked at that.

"At least he didn't hurt her." I said grudgingly.

"Sorry sis but I have to go. It's late here and I have school tomorrow too…"

"Okay, talk to you soon, bye!" We both logged out. I missed Reilly. I wanted him back…. I grabbed my copy of Romeo and Juliet and got to work. I hadn't read it before and I would have to for school. When 11 hit I took a quick shower and went to bed.

The next morning I woke up at 4 and got to work on straightening my hair. Once that was done I did my make up and got dressed fast. It was already 6:30 when I finished eating breakfast. I had to be to school early so I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. Once it was securely locked I got into my truck and drove to school carefully. Once in the lot I walked to the main office. I let most walls down so the friendly me showed through.

"Hi, I'm Lorianna Sykes. I'm new here." I stated cheerfully. I flicker of recognition flashed through her eyes. In a town this small a malado girl would cause quit a stir.

"Yes, here you are. This is your schedule and you need to get this slip signed by all your teachers. Come back at the end of the day." I nodded.

"Thanks. I will." I left the office and rolled my eyes. Really how hard could this be? This place was tiny! I saw a group of girls hanging in the lot and I had time so I went over to them.

"Hi, I'm Lorianna. I was just wondering do any of you have English first?"

"I do my names Angela, welcome to Forks High, Lorianna." She flashed me a warm smile, which I returned quickly.

"Thanks Angela. Could you show me where it is?" She nodded and I followed her through the out door hallways. I went up to the teacher, Mr. Huntington. He signed the slip and directed my to a seat next to a boy named Mike Newton. He already had that hunting look in his eyes. I would have to watch him.

"Hi, Mike." I said friendly.

"Hi, Lori." I internally shuddered at the nickname.

"Can you use my full name please?" I asked.

"Sure Lorianna. So where did you move from?"

"East." I said simply. He really didn't need to know all this.

"That's a far move." I shrugged.

"I move a lot, so I'm used to it." Class started then so I didn't have to talk to him anymore. We were reading a bunch of Shakespeare. (Not my favorite but I could deal). Next I had trig. The same thing happened but this time I sat next to a brunette from earlier.

"Hi, I'm Jessica." She flashed me a bogus smile.

"Hi, I'm Lorianna." I said.

"Is it really sunny where you used to live?" She asked with fake innocence. I just had to get this out of the way.

"Sort of. I'm half black so I tan really easy." Her eyes got wide and she immediately turned to the girl on her other side and started whispering. I rolled my eyes. So this was one of those schools. The class passed slowly with Jessica whispering the entire time. I left and returned to the crowded halls. This day was such a good comparison to Fences by Paramore. Really anyone that hasn't heard that song should listen to it, because it is so something new kids should try to do. I had just shot Sarah and Kally a text because they were probably conscious by now when a girl started yelling at me.

"Nigger!" A girl shouted as I passed. I turned sharply to face her, my temper flaring.

"What did you call me?" I hissed dangerously. I hadn't gotten this mad in a while.

"Get away from me, you little nigger!" She spat at me.

"Why would I even want to be around you? You obnoxious piece of white trash." People sniggered as I stalked away from her to my next class, Spanish. I sat next to a girl named Lauren. She was from earlier too.

"I saw what that girl did. Can you believe her?!" Lauren said scornfully.

"I know." I said.

"I'll talk to her about that later." A steely tone had come into Lauren's voice and I knew we would be friends. She was just like me, hated at times but powerful all the same…

I followed her to the cafeteria. After filling our trays we made our way to her table. She introduced me but I already knew most of them. I turned and saw an odd group of kids sitting away from everyone else. They were really pale and…beautiful. I mean the guys were hot! The girls made the rest of us look like hobos.

"Who are they?" I asked with wonder. Lauren didn't even need to look over to know who I meant.

"They're the Cullens. The big muscled one is Emmett Cullen. The smallest girl is Alice Cullen. And the bronze haired one is Edward Cullen. They're the Cullens adopted children. Rosalie, the blond girl, and her twin, Jasper, the one who looks like he's in pain, are foster kids. Their last name is Hale. Jasper and Alice are together and so are Rosalie and Emmett. It's so gross." Lauren nodded in agreement to Jessica's observations.

"No, they aren't even related! Love is love, no matter where you find it." I kept the pain out of my voice or I tried to. Either way they just shrugged off my comment. It was time to profile. I turned back to the Cullens table. They seemed to have something to hide and bored. They were just staring off into space. None of them had so much as touched their food. Emmett and Rosalie seemed wary. Alice happy and Jasper seemed like he was in pain or fighting against something. Edward was brooding and irritated. Lunch passed. It was Biology next.

"Ah Lorianna, you can sit next to Edward." As I sat down he stiffened and leaned away from me. I turned to him anyway.

"Hi, I'm Lorianna." I said smiling slightly. He glared at me evilly. His nearly black eyes made it very creepy.

_Is he one of those fucking anti-black retards? Come on! Can't I meet just one normal guy?_

"Ugh! Whatever, I really don't care." I said for once showing my emotions. I jerked my head back towards the front of the classroom. Although I already knew the material I stayed focused the entire time. Once class had ended he got up quickly and removed himself from the room. He left faster then the kids 2 feet from the door and he was very graceful.

I trekked down the hall to gym. It took my mind off things. Today we were playing a game where you had to get a bunch of objects from the other team to yours. I guarded then switched to offense. We creamed the other team. Now the guys were sizing me up as an actual opponent. The other girls didn't even play. I enjoyed it. After I changed I went to the main office again. Edward was there in front of me trying to figure something out.

"There must be another class available, anything other than 6th hour biology." His voice was pleading. My temper nearly broke. I went up and gave Mrs. Cope my slip while whispering furiously to Edward.

"What? Am I really that annoying?" He had gone stiff when I approached.

"Just forget it." He said tersely and then he stalked out of the room. What had I done to make him need to quit the class? He had been rude first. Mrs. Cope let me leave a few minutes later. When I got to my truck the lot was nearly empty.

I drove home at a reasonable speed. Mom wouldn't be home yet and Kaleb was probably out back. Once inside I got to work on dinner. When the thunder started I was finishing up. I lit candles so if the power went out we could eat and I had all the flashlights in a pile. I opened the curtains so I could watch. I love thunderstorms. They're the angriest of all weather, the most emotional type of storm. It actually was showing my mood. I was angry at Edward and the other kids.

Mom walked in the door a minute later drenched. She was tired but she seemed excited for some reason. She took a shower then came down for dinner.

"So how was your first day at work?" I asked as I served both of us.

"It was great. They are really nice there. Carlisle Cullen is really hot. I'm not surprised he's married. His wife Esme is one lucky chick."

"Wait! He's the Cullens dad?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, he's really pale and blonde. He is very easy on the eyes." She said sounding like she was my age.

"Mom, you said so yourself he's taken." I reminded her before I started eating.

"So how was your day?"

"It was great. They all seem really nice." With one amazing exception.

"That's great. Now what's wrong?" Damn! Some times she was just too perceptive.

"It's nothing. I'll figure it out." She nodded understanding I didn't want to talk about it. I cleaned it all up and left out a plate for Kaleb. He would be home soon. The kitchen was clean so I went upstairs and did my homework, fast. I needed to talk to the girls and it was getting late back east. I finished before 7 even hit. Kally was one so I logged in before she could log out.

"Hi, Lorianna how's Forks High?" Kally asked.

"It sucks sis. Is our other sis sleeping?" I asked. (Kally is me and Sarah's other pretend sister. She has brown hair and eyes. She's wicked pale and she's 20% black and 18.)

"Ya, she has school tomorrow. You know how early she goes to bed." I nodded. "So what happened? And don't you dare say 'nothing'. I can already see it in your face! No lying!" She scolded me. I let a tear or two fall. Edward really had upset me. "What's his name and where can I find him?" She asked solemnly. I smiled slightly.

"His name's Edward. He ignored me, glared at me then tried to get out of my class. He hates me, and I don't even know him. The other kids just call me a nigger." I shrugged. We were both used to this one.

"He just hates you?" I nodded.

"Ya, I wasn't planning on getting close to guys after last time but you know I was expecting to be able to talk to him briefly." She nodded in understanding.

"I would just leave him be."

"Kally, how's everyone doing?"

"Everyone's fine. We haven't even destroyed anything yet." She joked.

"Fuck! You have school stuff to do." I heard her mom yell in the background. Kally grew somber.

"She's gotten worse?" She nodded.

"I have to go." She whispered then her cam went black. I sighed and logged off.

The next morning was gray skied and raining. I smiled up at the sky as I left the house. I loved this weather. Good thing too. It was hardly ever sunny. I arrived at school right on time. I was in my seat a second before the bell rang in English. The day got worse though as kids whispered and guys wolf whistled. Edward wasn't even in school today, which made it dreadful. I couldn't believe that he hated me so much that he wouldn't even show up. We didn't even do anything good in gym we just played soccer: the one game I hate. By the time I got home I was furious. I made dinner quickly before locking myself in my room. I had three hours of homework to tackle and it took four because Kaleb and his dirt bike were annoyingly loud.

The same thing happened the rest of the week. Edward was just one big no show. It was odd. Why was he gone this long? I couldn't believe it. I walked into the cafeteria on Monday and was shocked to see him their with his family. He seemed happy enough. I sat down and turned my head towards his table. They all seemed happy. Edward looked over at me brooding again. He quickly grew frustrated with something. I wondered what it was. I started gazing back at him with more intensity, then I zoned out. Edward and I were sitting together laughing. He was my boyfriend? Just then I was happy. I snapped back to reality and shook my head worried.

_No, No, No! Not again! I can't let this one come true. _Edward looked confused. I turned away from him worried. I had to stay away from him. I wouldn't let this happen. I hated this! Why did it always come true? I hated it! Why couldn't it be wrong? This time it had to be wrong. I would stay far away from Edward Cullen. He could keep his secrets because if I got close to him then I would end up just as hurt as last time.

I walked into biology and groaned as I saw we had to work on a partner lab that day. As I sat down I saw Edward stiffen again slightly. I faced the front and hoped he would leave me alone. I didn't have any such luck.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. Sorry about being so rude last week." A musical voice from my left said. I turned to face him. His eyes were different I couldn't put my finger on it but there was something off about them…

"Oh, so you can do something other than glare at me." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry about that. I was actually glaring at the kid behind you." He lied. He was really good. With anyone else it would have worked but I hated being lied to.

"Ya, don't lie to me ever again. If that's all you can do just don't talk." I told him coldly turning back to the front of the class. I tried to focus, but one thought kept bothering me. _He looked hurt and like he was struggling. _

I was already aching to help him but I wouldn't! I refused to fall so hard again. I didn't talk to him the rest of the day. I was driving home when I finally realized what was different. His eyes were like liquid gold before they had been black as pitch. Maybe he used contacts.

When I got home I rushed through everything and managed to get to my web cam before either of my sisters had gone to bed. "Help," I cried the second that their faces appeared.

"What's up?" Kally asked.

"Boy problems!" Sarah perked up.

"Spill," Kally demanded.

"Well, you know. I'm trying not to fall for a really hot guy but it's really hard. You know what happened the other two times." They nodded somberly. Actually there was a third time I just never told them.

"Just shoot him down. You'll be hurt again." Sarah said concerned.

"I know. I'll try. If I decided to chance it I'll tell you first 'k?" We moved on to more trivial topics until they both passed out at their computers. I ran to the shower and passed out the second I was done.


	2. Chapter 2 mess with me I fuck you up

Chapter 2: Piss me of I fuck you up

Alarm clocks are really annoying. They're loud and obnoxious and they never stop! I slammed mine off and had to rush to get ready. I made it to class that day with seconds to spare. I had a bad day. Edward ignored me I forgot my book for English and biology was awkward. The awkward part kept going for months. I couldn't believe I had scared him off that easily or maybe he really did hate me.

It was 7, Thursday, and I was grabbing my keys. They had fallen in the school parking lot. (I had dropped them when I saw Edward looking in my direction, again. He was by his car on the other side of the lot. I always parked as far from him as possible now…) When I heard a screech of tires. I turned to see a blue van coming right for me. Edward was the face I focused on. He was horrified. I flinched back and waited for the impact. It came but from the wrong direction. It was Edward. He was so cold. He had knocked me sideways. The van wasn't done though it was still coming for us. He swung me out of its way but I hit my head on my truck as he threw himself into the on coming van to stop it. When he backed up I could see the imprint of his shoulder in the truck. I looked up at him shocked.

"Lorianna, are you okay?" Edward asked sounding panicked.

"Ya, I'm fine." I sat up. "How did you do that?"

"I was standing right next to you. I pulled you out of the way."

"I told you I hate liars." I reminded him.

"Just trust me, please!" That shut me up because despite the fact I knew I shouldn't I did trust him. Hey how much can you distrust someone that saves your life? I kept quiet as he fed the paramedics a story about me hitting my head. He probably didn't think I would keep my mouth shut. I even stayed quiet as they strapped me to a gurney. But when Sue (my mom) was fussing over me I had to talk.

"Mom! I am fine! My head barely hurts! Everyone is over reacting." She didn't believe me. Instead she sent for Dr. Cullen. He came in. He was just as pale and beautiful as his adoptive children. It was so odd considering none of them were related. He flashed a light in my eyes and gently prodded along my skull. His hands were really cold but that didn't help the pain. I winced slightly.

"Tender?" He asked.

"Not really." I lied. It ached terribly.

"Well you should take some Tylenol for the pain. Other than that you're fine. You are a very lucky girl." Carlisle commented.

"Yeah, lucky that Edward was standing next to me." He looked away from me.

"Well yes. You can go now." I nodded. My intuition flashed and I realized Dr. Cullen was in on it. What ever it was he was in on it. Edward was standing in the corner of the room awkwardly.

"Come on honey. Let's get you home."

"Mom, I need to talk to Edward first and then I'm going back to school." I told her, my voice filled with a quiet authority I rarely used on her. Her eyes flashed and I knew I would have hell to pay later but she didn't say anything just then. I went to Edward.

"Can I talk to you?" He didn't look at me. "Please," I questioned my eyes flashing.

"Fine," He said coldly. He led the way out of the room and down the hall. Once we were completely alone he turned to face me.

"What do you want?" He asked angrily. His tone surprised me. I was the only one with a right to be mad right now.

"I want an explanation." I said just as coldly. There was no way a _guy _could intimidate me.

"What do you want me to say? I was standing right next to you and when I saw the van coming I pulled both of us out of the way." He stared into my eyes. If I wasn't so used to lies it would have worked on me, but I knew what I had seen.

"Cut the crap! I hate it when people lie for no reason. So unless you can tell me why you're lying to me and why I'm lying for you…stop it."

"What exactly did you see?"

"You were at your car at the other side of the lot. The van was coming and some how you ran over to me. You stopped the van with your shoulder I saw the dent and then I saw you reshape it so no one else could tell. My head is fine so you can't use that excuse." I said angrily. He looked shocked for a second, and then quickly hid his emotions back behind a mask. _Is that what I do? It's creepy and annoying._ I thought to myself.

"You think I stopped a van with my shoulder?" He asked in a tone that questioned my sanity.

"Correction I know you did! Nothing you can say will change the fact that I know what really happened." A hint of fear flashed through his eyes before it too was hidden behind the mask.

"No one will believe that, you know." His voice held a hint of scorn.

"I wasn't planning on telling anyone! I know better than most that some secrets are better kept secret!"

"Then why does it matter?"

"Because I like to know what the hell the person I'm lying for is." I hissed at him.

"Well I'm not going to tell you how." He said smirking coldly. I could feel tears threatening to fall I used my misery and quickly turned it into rage.

"Whatever Edward. I'm not going to tell anyone. Go on ignoring me. I really don't care. Fuck you!" I said storming away. I went to the waiting room to see Lauren, Mike and Angela waiting for me. I put on a smile for them. They couldn't see me like that.

"Are you okay?" Angela asked.

"What happened?" Lauren inquired at the same time.

"I'm fine my head just hurts a little. Edward was standing right next to me and when he saw the van he pulled us out of the way. He's the hero."

"Really I didn't even see him." Mike said shocked.

"He was hidden by my truck probably. Hey, Angela, can you give me a ride back to school?"

"Sure." Angela was a quiet girl she didn't try to press for details she just let me think. When we were back I went to my truck and grabbed my bag from where it lay forgotten on the ground. It was already lunch so I rushed to the cafeteria. I was starving I had skipped breakfast in my rush to get to school today. Now that my anger had subsided I was sad and weary. _You need to avoid him anyway. You __saw__ him. It can't come true. It never works out! _I thought trying to cheer myself up. My mind rebelled against itself. _But you hurt when you avoid him and you know nothing about him! You're already keeping secrets for him!_

_Yes, because I know the value of a secret… but along with what I've seen I keep getting this feeling about something not being right about his family and that they're dangerous. _My heart sped up slightly at that conclusion. I sat down at my table and was bombarded with questions...

"Really guys go talk to Edward. He's the real hero. He pulled me out of the way. The only thing I did was stay alive, which I only accomplished thanks to him." I reminded them all for the tenth time. They all looked scared at the thought of talking to the Cullens. The idea of the Cullens as scary or intimidating was laughable. They were just normal kids.

……………

While I was in my truck I went over what had happened in the hospital. Edward was hiding something big. His behavior was proof of that if nothing else. Sue (my mom) was already home when I got there.

"You need to call your father." She said looking down.

"You told _him_!" I said shocked and angry.

"Yes, he has a right to now. You're his daughter!" She said.

"No, he is nothing to me. I've already talked to you about that!" I said storming up to my room. Now I had the phone call from hell to make. He answered the phone on the second ring. "What the hell happened? Who was driving the van?" He interrogated, furious.

"Like you care!" I spat into the phone.

"Of course I care. You're my daughter. Now where can I find him?"

"You aren't going to find him. You're never coming up here! I don't want to see you."

"You will talk to me with the respect I deserve. I'm your father."

"You are not my dad. I don't have one. And what respect? You don't deserve any! Stay away and stay out of my life!" I said angrily. I heard a click on the other end of the line. I hung up and wiped a solitary tear from my eye. I returned downstairs and made dinner. Afterwards something was up with Sue…

"What's up?" I asked calmly.

"Nothing! I am not one of your friends so stop talking to me like one. Lorianna, if you ever talk to me the way you did in that hospital I will beat you."

"Oh, really! You're the big strong parent now? I can go back to the childhood you stole from me? I can start over and be like other girls my age? It's too late for that _mom_!" I told her coldly.

"I am your mother!"

"You can barely handle your job. How the fuck can you handle me? Just leave me to all the house stuff like you always do."

"I do stuff around here. I support you. Without me you have nothing!" She screamed at me.

"Without me you'd be living in a pig sty." I retorted angrily.

"You are an ungrateful child! You are just as bad as your father!" I saw a tear in her eye. Damn it! She was upset now…

"Thanks mom. I really feel loved now." I thought

"Mom, It's okay. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." I held my arms open to give her a hug.

"Just as long *sniff* as you don't do it *sniff* again."

"I won't mom." I said before going upstairs to do my homework. I couldn't talk to the girls about this either.

"What happened?" Kally asked the second I logged on.

"I was nearly run over and I hate Edward Cullen." I said easily.

"What?" She said worried.

"A van was coming towards me and Edward pulled me out of the way. So I'm fine but when we were at the hospital I had an argument with him. I trust him for no reason but he completely ignores me. It's for the best but still."  
"Ya, it's for the best. Why did you argue?"

"Oh, something stupid. How's everything going for you?"

"Oh, my god! I am going to kill Jericho!"

"Why?" I asked. She went on for hours before logging off. I felt odd. I had only ever lied to my sisters for one other thing and it was still my greatest secret. Now I was doing it for a total stranger. There had to be something wrong with me.

After finishing my homework I just went to sleep. Apparently it was the only time I had to completely escape. That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen. In my dream he was always there. His secret about to be revealed but then someone would show up and stab him. I woke up screaming. I had dreams about him like that every night from then on.

For the next two months Edward completely ignored me. The only way I knew he realized I was there was when he would shift away from me or clench his hands into fists for no reason. I was glad. If he were talking to me he would be hard to resist. But it's not like continue with my life. I tried out for the play, joined student council, and made friends. It wasn't a happy time, but it was a busy time so I couldn't allow myself to be sad that long because I no free time to think about anything.

"Jessica asked me to the spring dance." Mike said looking at the floor.

"Cool! You'll have so much fun together." Mike looked flustered. I couldn't believe he hadn't realized I didn't date.

"I told her I'd have to think about it."

"Why did you do that?" I asked disapproving.

"I thought maybe you would ask me." He said.

"Mike, I don't date."

"Are you sure I can't change that?" He asked raising his eyebrows conspiratorially. I could see the disappointment behind it.

"Mike, it's not just that. I'm going to be out of town that day. I'm going to Seattle actually. You should go with Jess." He nodded discontented, and walked away. I shook my head. I saw Edward staring at me. I turned to him thinking he would look away but he just kept looking with a probing intensity. It wasn't until the teacher asked him a question that he looked away setting me free. I shook my head to get rid of the haze that filled it. When the bell rang I was surprised when he didn't rush away the way he normally did.

"Lorianna," he called. I couldn't just ignore that. I turned to look at him, defensive. His face was so perfect. He had perfect features. He belonged more on a magazine cover than in this school. I ignored that and focused on his now gold eyes.

"What, Edward?" I asked annoyed. His lips twitched fighting a smile.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm being very rude but its better this way."

"What do you mean?" I asked exasperated.

"Its better we're not friends." He explained. "Trust me." Finally! At least he understood.

"I already knew that. Just leave me alone, okay? I can't deal with this right now." I said a hint of emotion colored my tone as the memories flashed through my head. I got up and walked away before he could say anything else. I went to gym and thankfully we were playing a competitive sport. It took my mind off of everything as I focused on my job as goalie.

The next day after parking my car Eric came over to me. "Hi, Eric," I said, kind.

"Hey, I was wondering… if you would come to the dance with me," he asked hesitantly.

"Eric, I'm sorry I have plans to go to Seattle." I told him quickly. He walked away, sad. Edward came up and started walking beside me. I quickened my pace and he did the same. I stopped and turned to him abruptly. I flung my side bangs out of my eyes so I could talk to him.

"What Edward?" I asked.

"I was wondering if, a week from Saturday— you know, the day of spring dance—"

"Are you kidding?" I asked, shocked. His eyes were lighted with merriment.

"Can I finish?" He asked. I nodded for him to continue.

"I heard you were going to Seattle and I was wondering if you wanted a ride."

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Edward, I don't think I should. My truck works just fine."

"But it takes you longer than it would take me."

"Edward you said so yourself it would be better if we weren't friends. Besides you already heard. I don't hang out with anyone outside of school."

"Why is that?" He pressed. I flung my bangs back into my eyes.

"You aren't the only one with things to hide." I stated before quickly walking away. I went to English depressed and worried. If Edward were talking to me now he would be very hard to avoid. I just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. But I also had a feeling that if I just went with it something good would happen.

I didn't want to risk it just then though. It wasn't worth it. I skipped the second half of the day and went home. I just started making hamburgers and set the uncooked meat on a tray too high for the cats to get at. I walked up to my room and was greeted by my cat Ming. I hadn't had a chance to just write in a while. So I logged on and got to work on my latest vampire story. I wrote a few chapters before the Edward problem pushed its way to the front of my mind.

I lie down on my bed and shut my eyes. I sighed deeply. Edward was secretive, different, mysterious, and had appeared to me already. Two others had before but when I had seen them darkness and uncertainty had tainted the joy I saw. In this one I saw a large amount of trust. I also sensed that he knew and that I knew his secret too. We were happy. I had to take a chance some time. Why not take it with Edward? I thought.

"Oh, screw it! But if he's like the last three I swear to god!" I went back downstairs happier than I had been since I had seen it. I made the hamburgers I was just setting them on the table when another one pulled me away from reality. It was 2 minutes from now and Sue was mad. I knew I couldn't stop this one. I would just have to deal. When she got home she was already complaining but I had to tell her my plans today anyway. I waited until she had finished her hamburger before talking.

"Mom, next Saturday I'm going up to Seattle and this Saturday I'm going down to La Push. You know the Indian Reservation on the coast." I told her. "It'll be nice. We have relatives down there remember." That was when she went off.

"I don't care if Santa Claus is down there! You don't just tell me where you're going, you ask! You are supposed to listen and do as your told not do the telling. You aren't going anywhere young lady!" that did it.

"I didn't ask because whether you want me to or not. I am going. You can't take away my car because I won't give you the keys and if you ground me I swear to god I'll run away!" I told her.

"Run from your problems." She said mockingly. "You did that every time things got tough."

"Must be something I got from you!" I replied coldly. I turned and went back upstairs. I did my homework to get my mind off of everything.

Kaleb came in to the room the next morning. "What?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" I shook my head. He wrapped me in a big hug. He was the best little brother ever…and he was moving.

"When are you leaving?" I asked in a whisper.

"Tomorrow once you leave for school. I'll just be down with relatives in La Push. I'll finish school there. I nodded.

"I'll still miss you." I told him.

"Me too sis, me too," He left my room then and I was faced with the task of getting ready for school. I couldn't focus. I was worried about Kaleb and about what I would do now that I had decided to give Edward a chance.

At lunch that day I looked over to the Cullens table automatically and was disappointed. The other 4 were there…

"I wonder why Edward's sitting by himself today." Lauren pondered out loud. My head snapped up and followed her sight path to see him. He gestured to me that it was my choice.

"Lucky!" Lauren moaned, envious. Once out of the line I walked over to Edward determinedly.

"I didn't think you would actually sit with me." He commented.

"I have my reasons." I responded vaguely.

"That's frustrating." He pointed out.

"Edward, you do the same thing. The secret each of us hides isn't trivial nor is my past or I would tell you both.

"I'd much rather hear your theories anyway." He interjected.

"Same here but honestly I have no idea. You're nothing like anything I've ever read about, but books can be misleading, a super hero maybe?" He scoffed at me.

"What if I'm not the hero? What if I'm the bad guy?" He smiled but he meant what he said.

"I already knew you were dangerous, but you're not bad. You saved my life I've never heard of villains that would do that."

"You're wrong."

"Trust me, just this once I'm absolutely right."

"Your turn to guess," I smiled hugely. He would never be able to figure this out.

"You're secretive and determined. Other than that…" He shrugged.

"Oh, come on I know more about you."

"Really," He inquired, curious and guarded.

"Yes, while around the rest of us you use a mask or an act it varies depending on who you're with. You hide your true thoughts and feelings behind even more walls. You're fighting something big and…bad, but you're winning and you feel utterly alone no matter who you're with." I hadn't even realized I had shut my eyes until I opened them again. His eyes were widened with shock.

"I told you." I said smugly. Then I remembered his eyes.

"Do you where contacts?" I asked suddenly.

"No why?"

"Your eyes, they were black the first time I saw you and now they're normally a shade of gold."

"Maybe it's the lighting." Edward suggested lightly. I rolled my eyes.

"We're going to be late." I said jumping up quickly.

"I'm not going."

"Why?"

"It's healthy to ditch once in a while."

"Well, I'm not." I went off to bio.

"We're going to be blood typing today. Just prick your finger like this gently and put it on the card. No not like that boys!" Mr. Banner yelled. One of them was bleeding badly and I was already sick. This was a perfect excuse to get out of class.

"Do you feel faint?" Mr. Banner asked. I nodded. "Tyler, bring her to the nurse!" Tyler eagerly grabbed me and pulled me from the room. Once out I felt better. Maybe it was just the students themselves that was affecting me. It had never happened before but maybe.

Tyler decided it would be a good time to take advantage. He groped at my body. I was still too weak but when he started kissing me. My heart raced. This couldn't be happening,

I had to do something. I shoved him off me and landed a round kick on his back. I fell back against the wall my head was still spinning as Tyler approached once more. As I readied to fend him off once more I heard another pair of footsteps approaching.

**Author's Note: Don't kill me. I know it's mean to have a cliffy like that I just had to cut it off their. The next Chapter will be up soon.**

**Chapter 3: Vampires are misunderstood**


	3. Chapter 3 Vampires are misunderstood

_Previously: As I readied to fend him off again I heard footsteps approaching._

Chapter 3: Vampires Are Misunderstood

"What the hell do you think you're doing Crowley?!" A musical voice asked angrily. Tyler's eyes widened and he practically sprinted back to class. I shoved myself off the wall and stumbled into Edward who, like always, stiffened slightly.

"What did he do?" Edward asked furious.

"He tried to kiss me and I kicked him."

"In this state," I nodded. "I'm bringing you home come on." He said picking me up. I gasped. He held all my weight on just his arms as if I was a giant doll. "Why are you like this?" He asked.

"Blood typing," I choked out.

"You faint at the sight of blood?"

"No the smell is tolerable I was just feeling light headed." I told him truthfully. He set me in a chair in the office. "Act pathetic." I leaned back and shut my eyes.

"Mrs. Cope I'm going to take Lorianna home can you get her excused from her classes."

"What about you?" Mrs. Cope asked.

"I'll be fine won't mind." He turned from her and we walked out of school.

We walked over to my car but when I tried to start it, it just sputtered and died. I cursed under my breath. _I knew there was something wrong with it! It is from Sue after all…_

"Looks like I'm walking from now on." I said, sad.

"No, I can drive you home." Edward stated.

"I can't afford to get it fixed." I said looking down ashamed.

"I'll get Rosalie to fix it." He assured me. I hated needing help.

"I can't pay her."

"It's fine. I'll drop you off now and I'll drop your truck off after it's fixed." I nodded getting into his Volvo.

"How did you see me earlier? I thought you were ditching."

"I was walking back through that hallway." He shrugged while his eyes flashed with anger for a second. I looked down and saw the speedometer.

"Edward, really how fast do you drive?" I asked slightly scared. Really speed was nice but I wasn't sure if I could trust his driving skills yet.

"I always drive like this."

"Have you ever gotten into an accident?" I asked. We were already nearing my driveway.

"How did you know where I live?" I asked.

"Carlisle works with your mom." He said I quirked an eyebrow. Mom wasn't that open about us. I shook my head. I would have to add that to the list…

"Do you want to come in?" I asked as I got out of the car.

"Sure." I let us both into the house. My cat ran and jumped into my arms hissing at Edward furiously all the while.

"That's strange. She never does that." I muttered putting her down. Edward looked abashed for some reason.

"What's your mom like?" Edward asked suddenly.

"My mom is childish. You would think she was in high school the way she looks and acts. But she has quite the temper, just like me. She's like a big sister." I said hiding all the bad stuff.

"How old are you?" Edward asked.

"17." I said promptly.

"You don't seem 17." He stated, reproachful.

"Well you seem to have more brain cells then the average 17 year old guy too." I reminded him. I laughed at him all the same.

"What?"

"My mom says that at times she feels like she's my friend instead of a parent."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, I have a younger brother, Kaleb. He's a freshman."

"Oh, will I see him around?"

"That's not possible. Kaleb moved today." I said sadly.

"Where?"

"Down to La Push: He needed space. That's why I'm going there with Mike and them this weekend. Are you coming?"

"I don't think Mike wants me there."

"Well, I'm inviting you." I said

"Let's not push Mike any farther. He might snap." He seemed to be enjoying the idea of snapping Mike far more than he should.

"Why did you move here?"

"Sue found the house and it was in our price range so we got it despite what the family said."

"They weren't supportive?"

"They never are." I replied darkly. "I really don't know why she wanted to live out here." I said shrugging.

"Are you sure it wasn't because she has a boyfriend?"

"No, she definitely doesn't have one. She's very judgmental."

"So if you had a boy friend would she support your choice?" He was intent now, his eyes searching mine.

"No, absolutely not, that's why I've told her that I date who I want. No matter what"

"No matter what? No one too scary then?" He teased.

"Nothing is too scary. I haven't ever read about any guy that's too scary."

"What do you read about?" He asked.

"Vampires, I've loved them since I was 4. I've been a vampire 6 times for Halloween and I write stories about them."

"What do you do with the stories?"

"I post them online. I mean I guess there good but how good could I possibly be? How close can I get to accurately describing the bloodlust or the total alienness of being a vampire stuck in a completely ignorant mortal town." I shrugged.

"Vampires don't scare you?" He inquired, confused.

"No, vampires are just misunderstood." I stated firmly. He was amused at this for some reason and argued against me.

"Lorianna, they're blood sucking monsters that kill humans for blood!"

"Not all of them! You're talking about an evil vampire. Vampires aren't monsters! Not everything that's higher on the food chain than us is a monster, really! I've even read about some cases where vampires don't drink human blood from the source they use donated blood or they kill animals instead. It isn't any different from us eating a hamburger."

"You sound like you actually believe vampires exist."

"I think they do. It's just like all the stories say. They're there we just don't know it. We aren't supposed to. Most people would be flipping out if they found out vampires were real."

"You're probably right." He said smiling.

"You think I'm crazy." I stated, looking away. He grew serious.

"No, I agree. Maybe they do exist." I smiled at him.

"I have to go or my siblings are going to be mad at me."

"Bye!" I called as he pulled out of the driveway. I smiled slightly.

"Hi guys!" I said to Kally and Sarah.

"Hi!" They said at the same time.

"I've given up. I'm no longer trying to stay away from Edward." They rolled their eyes.

"It didn't take that long." Kally said.

"He's different, really. He actually talks to me and listens. He's a good friend." I said shrugging. Sarah cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Friend," She asked mockingly. Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"He is just a friend." I spent the rest of the night convincing them.

The next day I was worried about seeing Edward. All morning I couldn't focus on my classes. I couldn't even answer a simple question about the play! When lunch came I scanned the cafeteria and found him sitting alone again. I brought my tray over to it and sat down like last time. He didn't have food this time either.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked.

"No I'm not hungry." He said like it was some sort of private joke. "Tell me about your family." He said. I was instantly cautious and wary.

"What do you want to know?" I inquired, guarded.

"Do you have any other siblings?"  
"Real ones? No. I sort of make my own siblings. My very best friends are all turned into my siblings. So I have four sisters like that."

"What are they like?"

"Well, Kally is 18. She has brown hair and eyes but she is really light skinned. She's 20% black. Sarah is 16. She has blonde poofy hair and blue eyes. She's 50% black and won't take anyone's bullshit. We were the original triplets. The third girl learned more about me because I knew her longer so she became a 'twin'. She's smart, funny, and brave. The last girls name is Katerina. She has black hair and brown eyes. She's extremely kind and understanding." I said smiling at the memory.

"You speak very fondly of them." Edward observed.

"Of course, only the people I want to protect become sisters. The rest are on their own. If I didn't like them they would be cast out of the sister hood." I replied.

"The people you protect?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, honestly Edward, you know far too little about me to judge what I say." I reminded him.

"Do you have any brothers of that sort?" He inquired.

"Not anymore." I replied through clenched teeth in a tone that closed the subject.

"I've never heard you talk about your dad." He stated staring at me. His eyes couldn't work there magic this time. I was far too angry.

"That's because there is nothing to talk about. I hate him!"

"You can't hate family." Edward protested.

"Family, are those you choose to belong with. I don't choose him." I spat out. Edward shifted his gaze behind me and started smirking. "What?" I questioned, annoyed.

"Your boyfriend wants to come over and see what's wrong." He snickered.

"I don't have a boyfriend. Who are you talking about, Eric or Mike?"

"Mike." I shrugged.

"What about your family?" I asked suddenly.

"What about them?" Now it was his turn to be wary.

"Why did you move here? It's so wet. Most people don't like the rain."

"Well we love it." He replied smirking.

"So do I. S-my mom told me that your dad works at the hospital?"

"Yes, he's a doctor." I nodded appreciatively.

"My mom's a nurse there. She and your dad share patients." I rolled my eyes. He laughed.

"Don't like the hospital?" He asked amused.

"No, it's just she's a bit excitable." He cahnged the subject.

"Alice is going to bring your truck to your house after school. It's at our place right now." I nodded glad it was fixed.

"We're going to be late." I nodded standing with him. We walked together through the halls. Well if you could call us both walking down the hall at the same time with over a yard between us walking together. In class Edward was distant but we had to be quiet so I didn't mind. Once in the car he was as talkative as before.

"So where did you live before this?" He asked.

"Columbia, CT." I sighed.

"You miss it." He stated, taking in my expression. That was the understatement of the year…

"Not that much." I half lied.

"What do you sort of miss then?" He asked letting it drop.

"My sisters and my horse," I said quickly.

"You have a horse?" Sadness crept into his face as he mentioned my baby, Reilly.

"He wasn't really mine but I worked with him all the time. I had to give up riding when I moved. It doesn't matter though." I lied shrugging.

"You put on a good act, but I'm willing to bet you're suffering more than you let anyone know." He observed. You don't know the half of it. I thought irritated.

"I'll have Alice drop your truck off soon. Have a good weekend."

"Won't I see you tomorrow?" I questioned, confused.

"No, Emmett and I are starting the weekend early. We're going hiking south of Rainer." I nodded and exited the car. Once inside I got to work on making an amazing dinner. Tonight would be hard. Kaleb was long gone and mom had yet to find out. I set out her plate and just after I put the food ad the note from Kaleb on it she pulled into the driveway. I ran upstairs. I didn't want to be there at first. That wouldn't help me at all. I knew she had read it when she screamed, "Lorianna, get your ass down here!" I went down slowly.

"What is it?" I asked innocently.

"You know very damn well what. Why didn't you tell me he was leaving?" She asked angrily.

"Because it isn't any of your business," I spat back.

"Don't you take that tone with me you ungrateful little brat. Do you realize how hard I work to support you? Do you realize how much money you spend on a weekly basis?" Yes and I sell baked goods to get money! I thought annoyed.

"We don't have the money for you to go spending the way you do!" She said. Great now everything was my fault!  
"I suppose Kaleb left because of me too?" I asked enraged.

"You finally got half a brain congratulations!" Mom snickered cruelly. She looked more like a high schooler than anything.

"Mom, grow the hell up!" I ordered. She got quiet really quick.

"Don't you ever tell me to grow up. I am older then you. Get upstairs!" I ran up the stairs, upset. Why couldn't she just leave me alone? At least Kaleb was out. I didn't talk to the girls that night I just went to bed once my homework was done…

The next day spirits were high as Jess and I went to Mike's parents store after school. It was sunny as I stepped out of the car Mike yelled with glee. I laughed and got into Mike's back seat. I was squished next to Angela, Ben, and Eric. Once we got there I ran over to where my brother was sitting.

"Hey." I said waving to him and our cousins, Seth, Sam, Embry and, Jacob.

"Hey, what's up? How's mom?" He asked worried.

"She's fine. You guys coming on the hike?" They declined and I went off into the woods with the boys. Tyler wasn't going so it would be a fun trip to the tidal pools. When we were almost there I tripped over a root and cut open my hands. I cursed under my breath and once at the pools I put my hands in the salt water to disinfect them. I jumped all over the rocks occasionally slipping but I had a great time. This was what I missed about La Push. I hadn't been able to do this in years. When the boys got hungry we headed back to the beach where there was food waiting for us.

"Lorianna we were just talking about Edward. Didn't anyone think to invite them?" Jessica asked innocently.

"The Cullens," Sam asked.

"Yes, do you know them?" Jessica asked, stupidly.

"The Cullens don't come here." Sam stated firmly. The others nodded in agreement, including my brother. I went over to Jake, the one Quileute I wasn't related to.

"What did Sam mean by the Cullens don't come here?" He seemed resistant to talk about it. "Jake, I'm almost related to you. Come on, please?" I asked him using puppy dog eyes.

"Let's go." He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the forest. My heart rate sped up with fear. He's just going to tell you some stories, relax! I mentally ordered myself.

"Do you like scary stories?" He asked.

"I love them." I said smiling at him.

"Have you heard the one about what we descended from?" I nodded. We supposedly descended from wolves…

"Yeah."

"We have only one enemy, the cold ones. According to legend your great grandfather ran across a pack of them that claimed they were different. They hunted differently then the rest of their kind. They weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe so he made a treaty with them. They would stay off our land and we wouldn't expose them to the pale faces.

"If they weren't dangerous then why…?" I didn't get it. If their was no danger why go through all the trouble?

"There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even a civilized clan like this one was. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist."

"What do you mean civilized?"

"They claimed they didn't hunt humans. That they killed animals instead."

"So what does this have to do with the Cullens? Are they like the cold ones in the story?" I questioned.

"No, they are the same ones. There are more of them now, a new female and a new male, but the rest are the same. In your great grandfather's time they already knew the leaders name, Carlisle. He'd been here and gone before the pale faces even came." I felt my face freeze in recognition. I knew what Edward was. All I needed was a simple conformation.

What are they?" I asked. "What are the cold ones?" He smiled darkly.

"Blood drinkers, but the pale faces call them vampires." Shock played across my face. That day I was arguing with him about vampires being good and existing he must have thought I was such an idiot.

"You are really good at telling the tribe history. You should consider becoming the next story teller." He smiled appreciatively and we walked back to the beach.

"Lorianna, where have you been?" Eric asked possessively.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Jacob asked, concerned about me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Absolutely not," he started laughing at Eric's stupidity. The rain started to fall as I walked to Mike's car and got back in. I leaned my head against the back of the seat and closed my eyes. I had an awful lot to think about.

When I entered the house mom distracted me completely. She was all over me the second I shut the door. "How is your ungrateful brother doing?" I ignored the jab.

"He's fine. He says hi." I lied easily.

"Whatever. What did you do?" She asked curious.

"Well I talked to my cousins from down there. Jacob told me a few scary stories and we went to the tidal pools."

"Sounds like fun." She said gossip hunting. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, it really was. Maybe next time you'll come down. The family wants to meet you." She smiled slightly at my lie.

"That would be nice." I nodded and went upstairs happy to have distracted her. I locked my door once I was inside. I took a deep breath and put on Eyes Set to Kill. I lay back on my bed and forced myself to go to sleep. I would deal with this in the morning…

Somehow aware that I was asleep but unable to do anything but go with the dream I found myself in the forest by the beach. I walked towards the where I knew the light was coming from. As I made to advance Kaleb and Jacob were trying to pull me the other way into the woods.

"What's wrong?" I asked them. Their faces were terrified and they yanked against me hard.

"Run, sis you have to run!" Kaleb told me panicked.

"This way," Eric called from somewhere in the woods. I couldn't see him.

"Why?" I asked, still pulling against them.

But they let go of me, first Kaleb then Jacob. They fell to the forest floor shaking violently. They twitched as I watched in horror.

"Kaleb! Jacob!" I screamed. But they were gone. An enormous russet colored wolf stood where Jake had been and a giant white wolf stood where Kaleb had been. They faced away from me towards the shore. I watched the light approach from the beach. Growls issued from both wolves and teeth were exposed.

Edward stepped out of the trees, his skin glowing. Hi eyes dark and dangerous. He held up one hand and beckoned for me to come to him. The wolves growled. I took a step forwards, toward Edward. He smiled then, and his teeth were sharp, pointed.

"Trust me," He purred. I took another step.

The wolves launched themselves across the clearing teeth aimed for Edward's throat. "No!" I screamed, wrenching upright out of my bed. My sudden movement scared the cats and they bolted from my room. I looked over at my clock. It was 10. At least I had managed to get a decent amount of sleep. Ignoring what I had learned yesterday I went and got ready for the day slowly. I took extra time on straightening my hair. I made sure to do everything that could make it take longer to be ready to think about the matter at hand. When I finally sat down on my bed it was 2 already.

I didn't need the internet. I knew about vampires already. Could Edward be a vampire? Most couldn't go into direct sunlight. That could be why Edward wasn't in school yesterday. Some vampires I read about were really strong. Edward was strong, strong enough to stop a van with one hand. He was also unimaginably fast. Some vampires were beautiful to lure their prey. The Cullens were beautiful…I shivered. The Cullens never ate as far as I could tell. Could the Cullens be vampires?

They had to be. It was the only thing that explained everything that was happening in front of my eyes. Edward had to think I was such an idiot! I had been talking about vampires from books. Most of what I've read is probably wrong. Wait, Edward was arguing that vampires were evil… A cold dread filled me. Edward said they were dangerous blood sucking monsters, killers. I shuddered. I couldn't believe that. Edward wasn't bad, dangerous yes but not because he wanted to be.

I had to keep this a secret. It would destroy the life they had set up here and I couldn't do that to him, to any of the Cullens. I would have to make sure none of them ever found out. I didn't know what they would do if they found out I knew. It would be better this way. Pain filled me. This wouldn't work anymore. There was no reason I should even try to pursue Edward anymore. He was a vampire and if the legend was right he was much older than me. I was just an immature teen. He was a vampire that was well over 30.

I knew it wouldn't work. It never worked out. _He_ had been right… No one else wanted me. No other relationship would ever work out. A solitary tear fell from my eyes. I angrily wiped it away. I couldn't let _him_ get to me. _He_ was gone. I shuddered at _his_ memory before shoving it from my head.

To occupy myself I work on house chores for the rest of the day. When mom got home we talked happily about just nothing. Those were the days I liked having her around. I stayed downstairs talking until 9.

I logged on to the web cams after my plan was made. It was a simple plan. The girls could never know about Edward.

"Hi, guys!"

"Hi!"

"I went to the beach this weekend. What did you do?" I asked them. I smiled in success as they both lunged into stories about their weekends…

The next day was homework day. I spent it on all the projects for L.A. and global studies along with my trig. When it was done and after dinner I passed out exhausted.

**Author's Note: I really do believe what I said in the Chapter. This is a really weird story to right. I really want to improve some of the main characters qualities but I promised to be truthful in this story… it's hard.**

**Review or my sisters will find you…**


	4. Chapter 4 Explanations

Chapter 4: Explanations

Monday I rushed through getting ready and ran out the door. It was so sunny today and I smiled up at the sky as I pulled into the lot. I wasn't going to talk to Edward anymore even though that hurt me, I was just checking today to see if they were in school. They weren't, Lauren told me that they all went 'hiking' on sunny days and were never in school. I smiled and laughed about it. I was really crushed. I wasn't completely over Edward yet. I wanted to be with him. To make him understand…but that was impossible.

When Lauren invited me to go dress shopping with her and Angela I jumped at the distraction, but the plans were put off until the next afternoon, so I went to a play rehearsal I didn't even need to attend instead. It was fun, but I was distracted, and so I didn't fully enjoy it.

When we were finally out of the city I was ecstatic. No Forks! When we reached the dress shop I had to hide my surprise. It was so tiny! The girls only needed an hour to find dresses. Limited choices could be a good thing. I wanted to find a bookstore and they wanted to walk on the boardwalk. We agreed to meet up later at the restaurant.

I found a bookstore quickly but it was one on spiritual healings and I didn't even stop. I kept going thinking that there had to be one farther down. The buildings I was passing now were mainly warehouses. I turned down the next street to loop back around and see if there was books store that way.

"Hello," a man from a group as they passed called. I tensed and nodded tersely before quickening my pace. When I turned the next corner they were gone. As I walked back up the hill I realized how far I had gone. Wondering how long the street was I looked back and received a shock. There were two men from the group I passed earlier. They were following me. My heart rate picked up along with my pace. A car raced by me far too fast to be any help. I looked back again. They were closer now. I ducked down an alleyway that would take me back to the main road. Instead of relief as I turned onto the main road a minute later I felt fear. There were closed shops on either side of me. The closest tourists were two blocks up the street and between them and me were the other men from the group. They hadn't been following me. They had been herding.

"What took you so long?" One of the men called back to the ones behind me.

"We took a detour." He shouted back. They started to advance on me.

"She is a looker!" The men eyed me hungrily. I took up a stance I had learned when fighting the farm girls and glared at the men in front of me fiercely although I felt anything but fierce at the moment. I was so scared.

"Stay away from me!" I ordered boldly. My voice only shook slightly. They just laughed. One of them made a lung for me and I threw a kick at his back. He fell to the ground. Another came at me. I was aiming for his balls and missed. That was my mistake. One of them grabbed me and shoved me up against the wall. My eyes were wild now. I clawed at him violently, anything to get free, anything. "Let me go!" I pleaded. I hadn't meant to plead, but I was desperate. "Please." I begged. They just laughed again.

A set of headlights flew around the corner. The car screeches to a halt beside us. The second I heard his musical voice I knew who it was. "Let the girl go!" Edward ordered. I could hear the anger in his voice as he tried to control it. Nobody moved away from me. "I said let her go." Edward repeated. His voice was dangerously low.

They ignored him turning back to me. One of them grabbed at my boobs. Before I could even move Edward grabbed the guy and yanks him away from me. The others stared at him wide eyed. "Go, now!" Edward hissed at them. The ones holding me released their grip and took off down the street. I stumbled off the wall.

"Thanks." I muttered getting into the car as he held the door open. He went back around the car and got in. He quickly fishtailed and sped back down the street.

"Put your seat belt on." He commanded. I realized I was safe. I did as he said and leaned back against the seat for a minute. I watched him as he raced through the town. He blew through several stop signs without pause. It didn't matter where we were going. I knew the truth now. I was safe with Edward.

Then his expression hit me. Edward was murderously angry. "Edward, are you okay?" I asked. Surprisingly my voice was steady. Edward needed my attention now.

"No," he said briskly, his town was livid. I watched him quietly. His eyes were wild with anger. His hands were griping the steering wheel as if it could hold him where he was. Then suddenly he pulled over. We were well outside the city limits. I shot a glance out the window. It was too dark to see anything but the outlines of trees. My heart sped up for a second and I had to remind myself who I was with. This wasn't just any guyit was Edward. Edward wouldn't hurt me that way. I thought to myself, confident.

"Lorianna?" he asked his voice tight and controlled.

"Yes?"

"Are you all right?" I thought about it for a second. They had brought up memories I had never wanted to face, so emotionally…

"I'm fine. They didn't get a chance to do anything." I hedged. He let it slide.

"Distract me please?" he ordered.

"Okay…" I searched for a topic. "I'm going to fly back to CT and kill the new farm girl." I told him.

His eyes were closed and I could tell he was concentrating but the corners of his mouth went up. "Why?"

"Because she ruined years of work I did on one of the horses there. He was perfect and from what I heard now he's practically un-catchable. So I figure if she doesn't ride he'll be fine."

"Isn't that a little harsh?"" He questioned.

"No, the girl can't ride. She's been going there for a few months now and she still can't figure it out. She needs to get off the farm." Edward sighed and opened his eyes.

"Better?"

"Not really." I waited for him to talk again. I was worried about Edward. He had his head leaning against the back of the seat, staring at the ceiling of the car. He was rigid.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a whisper.

"Sometimes I have a problem controlling my temper Lorianna." He whispered back. He stared out the window, and his eyes narrowed to slits. "But it wouldn't be helpful for me to hunt down those…" He didn't finish the sentence and looked away from me as he struggled to control his anger once more. "At least, that's what I'm trying to convince myself."

"Oh," The word wasn't sufficient, but I wouldn't think of anything else to say.

Silence reigned once more in the car. I glanced at the dashboard clock. It was past 6:30. "Lauren and Angela are going to be so worried." I muttered. "I was supposed to meet them."

He started the car and drove us back into Port Angeles. He parked in front of the little Italian restaurant I was supposed to have met them at. Lauren and Angela were leaving. They looked anxious.

"How did you know where…?" I began but stopped short. I knew things I shouldn't maybe he did too. I heard the door open and turned to see him getting out.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"I'm taking you to dinner." He smiled but his eyes were dark. I jumped out of the car and joined him on the sidewalk. "Go stop your friends. I don't think I could restrain myself if I ran into those other friends of yours." I repressed a shudder at the obvious threat in his voice.

"Lauren! Angela!" I yelled after them waving. They finally turned and ran over to me. Relief lit their eyes. It turned to shock as they noticed Edward.

"You could have told us you were going to meet Edward. We would have understood." Lauren assured me.

"Sorry. I should have called. Honestly I ran into Edward and we got talking. I didn't realize how late it was." I smiled sheepishly at them. Hoping they would fall for it and that Edward would play along.

"Would you mind if I joined you?" Edward asked. I could tell from his tone that his eyes were at their most powerful right then. The girls looked stunned and I realized Edward must have never unleashed the power of his eyes upon them before.

"I would say yes but…" Lauren started.

"We ate while we were waiting, sorry." Angela finished for her.

"It's fine. I'm not that hungry anyway." I shrugged.

"I think you should eat something." His voice was quiet and full of authority. "Do you mind if I drive Lorianna home tonight. That way she could eat something and you wouldn't have to wait for her. Lauren bit her lip studying my reaction.

Edward had saved me it was the least I could do so I winked at her. "Okay Lorianna see you at school tomorrow." Lauren said walking away. I waved as I watched them drive off.

"Really, I'm not hungry." I said once they were gone.

"Humor me." His expression was unreadable as I walked with him into the restaurant. It wasn't too crowded. It was after all the off-season. The host was female and I was hunger and joy in her eyes as she assed Edward and how shabby I looked in comparison. I felt even shabbier after my assessment of her. She was a blue-eyed beach blonde and stood half a foot taller than my 5 foot 5 inches. "Table for two," his voice was alluring. The hostess's eyes burned with even more lust and joy as she saw the careful no contact space Edward was keeping between us. Not wanting to test her luck she led us to a big booth in the most crowded part of the dinner.

"Perhaps something more private," he insisted handing her a tip before I had a chance to sit down. He was so strange, but it was probably appropriate considering where our conversations were likely to lead.

"Sure," she said, surprised. She led us to a small ring of empty booths. "How's this."

"Perfect," He replied flashing her, his gleaming smile, dazing her.

"Umm… your server will be right out…" She walked away unsteadily.

"You shouldn't do that to people. It isn't fair."

"Do what?"

"Dazzle people like that. It isn't fun to be on the receiving end." I replied blushing. He seemed confused. "You have to realize the effect you have on people?" I asked him smiling. He ignored my question and asked his own.

"I dazzle you?" He asked, inquisitive.

"Yes," I admitted.

Our server appeared. Her face was expectant. The hostess had definitely dished behind the scenes. She smiled warmly at Edward. "Hello, my name is Amber and I will be your server tonight. What can I get you to drink?" It was hard to miss that she was speaking for him alone. He looked to me.

"I'll have a sprite."

"Two sprites," he told her without taking his eyes off me.

"I'll be right back with that." She assured him with another unnecessary smile. He didn't even see it, because he was watching me.

"What?" I asked when Amber finally left. His eyes stayed fixed on my face.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel the same way I always feel." I hedged.

"You don't feel dizzy, sick, cold…?"

"No."

"I'm waiting for you to go into shock." He flashed me his perfect crooked smile.

"I don't think that's going to happen. I've always been good at repressing unpleasant things."

"Regardless, I'll feel better once you have some food in you." As if on cue the waitress appeared with our drinks and a basket of bread sticks. She stood with her back to me as she placed them on the table.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked Edward.

"Lorianna," He asked. Reluctantly Amber turned to face me. She glared hard while Edward wasn't looking.

"I'll have the cheese ravioli." I responded, smiling angelically to piss Amber off further.

"And you?" She asked Edward again beaming.

"Nothing for me," he answered, of course not.

"Let me know if you change your mind." The coy smile wasn't even noticed by Edward. He was still staring straight at me. Amber left for the second time unsatisfied.

"Drink," he ordered. I drank deeply. I was so thirsty! I finished my entire soda and Edward pushed his towards me.

"Thanks." I said, grateful before I downed the entire thing. The sprite was cold. I shivered. My V-neck T wasn't cutting it anymore, even with a cammi underneath.

"Are you cold?"

"It's just the soda." I explained.

"Don't you have a jacket?"

"No, I left it at my house."

Edward shrugged out of his jacket and I realized another big difference between us. Edward was rich so he had top designer clothes on. I was wearing jeans and a shirt from kohl's. My three-patterned-converse shoes were the only thing about me that cost more then 20 dollars. My mom never let me wear what I wanted so even if we looked somewhat alike now we really weren't because I didn't have anything like what Edward had. He was adopted and he had a better life then me. I shouldn't think like that. If he was what Jacob said then I was whining about nothing while he had every reason to complain.

He handed me his jacket. "Thanks," I said putting it on. It smelled like some kind of cologne and when he wasn't looking I'd inhale deeply so as to remember the smell. That color red looks lovely with your skin, but then you look good in all colors." He complimented. I looked down blushing.

He pushed the breadbasket towards me. "I swear. I'm not going to go into shock."

"You should be. A normal person would be. You don't even look shaken." He seemed unsettled. His eyes were so light today, butterscotch. I swear his eyes were a different color each time I saw him.

"A: when have I ever claimed to be normal? B: I feel safe with you." It was true despite what he was I felt safest with him near. That irritated him. I guess he really didn't want me around.

"This is more complicated then I expected," he mumbled to himself. I grabbed a breadstick and took a bite, measuring his expression. I wanted to question him before I told him… if I would tell him. If he knew things without being told then he could already know that I had found out.

"You're normally in a better mood when your eyes are light." I commented knowing it would distract him.

He stared at my astounded. "What?"

"You're crabbier when your eyes are black. I expect the mood swings then. I have a theory on that." I hinted.

His eyes narrowed slightly, "more theories."

"Yes." I said taking another bite of bread.

"I hope you're more creative this time, or are you still thinking super hero?" His smile mocked me but his eyes were wary.

"No, no more comic book stuff." I told him equally wary.

"So what's your theory?"

"I… a friend gave me the idea."

"And…" Edward asked. Just then the waitress came around the corner with my food. Saved by the bitch, how strange, I thought leaning back. I hadn't even realized we had been leaning towards each other until I leaned away. She put my food down in front of me and looked to Edward. It did smell amazing but the flirting was getting really annoying.

"Did you change your mind? Isn't there anything I can get for you?" I bristled at the double meaning in her words.

"Some more soda would be nice." He gestured to the empty glasses on the table.

"Of course," she grabbed the glasses and walked away.

"You were saying." He inquired.

"I'll tell you later, if you answer my questions."

"Conditions," He cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes, because you probably won't talk to me afterwards." I muttered under my breath. It was a test. It was too quiet for him to hear.

"I'll talk to you regardless." Amber placed the sprites on the table and walked away without a word. I smiled. It was about time she gave up and Edward had fallen for it. "Ask your questions." He sighed.

"Why are you in Port Angeles?" He wouldn't meet my eyes and started smirking.

"Next."

"That is by far the easiest to answer." I protested.

"Next." I had to accept that. I wouldn't tell him everything either.

"Let's say hypothetically of course that someone knew things they shouldn't about everyone maybe even read minds with a few exceptions."

"Just one exception, hypothetically," he corrected. I was ecstatic he was playing along.

"How would that work? What are the limitations? How could that someone find someone at exactly the right time? How would he know she was in trouble?" I hoped that stupid sentence made at least a little sense.

"Hypothetically," he checked.

"Sure."

"Well if that… someone…"

"Let's call him Harry." I suggested.

He smiled dryly. "Harry then, if Harry had been paying attention the timing wouldn't have had to be quite to exact." He shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Only _you _could find trouble in a town this small. You would have ruined their crime rate statistics for a decade you know."

"I already know that, I have a history for terrible luck, and I thought we were talking about a hypothetical case." He laughed at me, his eyes warm.

"Yes, we were. Shall we call you Jane?"

"How did you know?" I asked. We were leaning towards each other again.

I could sort of feel this now. Edward was fighting, something. Himself, I think. His eyes locked with mine. He was trying to decide whether to trust me, if he should tell me the truth or not.

"You can trust me, you know." I murmured. I reached forward and touched his folded hands. He slid them away slightly. I pulled back making sure that the pain of that small rejection didn't show on my face.

"I don't think I have a choice anymore." His voice was almost a whisper. "I was wrong—you're much more observant than I gave you credit for."

"Most people make that mistake, but I thought you claim you're always right?"

"I used to be." He shook his head again. I was wrong about something else as well. You aren't a magnet for accidents. That's not broad enough a category. If there is anything dangerous within a ten-mile radius it will inevitably find you." He didn't realize how true that was.

"And you put yourself into that category?" I guessed.

"Undeniably," I stretched my hand out and placed it on top of his once more. I ignored the slight pull back he made. His skin was hard and cold, like stone. _The cold ones…_I pushed the thought from my mind.

"Thank you." I said. My voice was filled with gratitude. "That's twice now."

His face softened. "Let's not try for three shall we?" I frowned but nodded. He moved his hands from under mine and instead put them under the table. He leaned towards me all the same.

"I followed you to Port Angeles. I've never tried to keep one specific person alive before, it's much more troublesome then I would have thought. That might just be because it's you. Normal people tend to make it through the day without so many catastrophes." Didn't I know it! Edward was dead on with that. Wait… he followed me?

"Following people is weird no matter what your intentions… Did you ever think my number was up the first time, with the van, and that you're interfering with fate?" I asked.

"That wasn't the first time. You're number was up the first time I met you." He was looking down as the memories of that first day surged through me. His black glare… I felt safe in his presence, so when he looked up to read my eyes there was no trace of fear in them. "You remember?" He asked with a grave face.

"Duh," I said while I rolled my eyes.

"And yet here you sit." There was a trace of disbelief in his voice. If only he knew how hard this actually was for me…

"Yes, here I sit, because you saved me." I reminded him. I didn't care if I was being blunt anymore. I just wanted answers before he got mad at me. He made the choice to trust me right then.

"You eat, I'll talk." He bargained. I put a piece of ravioli in my mouth and started to chew. I really was hungry.

"It's harder then it should be, keeping track of you. Usually I can find someone very easily, once I've heard their mind before." He looked at me anxiously. I was still eating; this was kind of like what I did. I swallowed and worked on my next bite.

"I can hear you, but only occasionally. At other times it's as if you're just gone, so instead I kept tabs on Lauren, not carefully, only you could find trouble in Port Angeles, and at first I didn't notice you took off on your own. When I realized that you weren't with her anymore I went looking for you at the bookstore I had seen in her head. I could tell you hadn't gone in, and that you'd gone south. I knew you would have to turn around soon. I couldn't find your mind either. It was blocked of, untraceable, so instead I was searching people's minds, trying to discover if anyone had seen you. The sun was finally setting and I was about to get out on foot and follow you and then—" He stopped, clenching his teeth together in fury. He made an effort to calm himself.

"Then what," I whispered. He continued to stare at the wall behind me.

"I heard what they were thinking." He growled, his lip curling back over his teeth slightly. "I saw your face in his mind." Then he was leaning forward his hand pinching the bridge of his nose. He moved so fast!

"It was very…hard, you can't imagine how hard, for me to just take you away from there, and leave them… alive." His arm muffled he voice. "I could have let you go with Lauren and Angela, but I was afraid that if you left me alone, I would go looking for them," he admitted in a whisper.

I sat quietly waiting for him to look at me. He would have been frightening but none of his anger was directed towards me. It was all for those men from the road… So what if he had a problem with his temper? With this it was all right. Most guys would have a problem controlling themselves if they drove by that. He sat there still as stone.

"Edward, it's fine." I said in an effort to calm him. He looked at me.

"You aren't scared?" He asked more to himself then to me, but I felt the need to answer regardless.

"No, I'm not."

"Are you ready to go home?" He asked after what seemed like forever.

"I'm ready to leave," I answered grateful we had a long ride back to Forks. The waitress appeared as if she'd been called, or watching.

"How are we doing?" Amber asked Edward.

"We're ready for the check, thank you." His voce was rougher, still reflecting the strain of our conversation.

"Here you go." She said pulling a black leather folder out of her pocket. Edward already had a bill in his hand. He just slipped it in the folder and gave it back to her.

"No change." He smiled and stood up. I scrambled to my feet. She smiled invitingly at him again.

"You have a nice evening." He didn't look away from me as he thanked her. I flashed her gloating smile as we walked away. Not that I have any right to. I scolded myself mentally. He isn't mine. He couldn't possibly want me.

He was walking beside me, but he was careful not to touch me. What was he afraid of? He opened the passenger door for me. I watched him walk around the car. Again I was shocked by how graceful he was. Edward pulled out through traffic, without a glance and went towards the freeway.

"Now, it's your turn."

"Can I ask just one more?" I pleaded as he accelerated. He sighed.

"One," he agreed. His eyes were cautious.

"You said you knew I hadn't gone in the bookstore. That I had gone south… How did you know that?"

He looked away, deciding.

"I thought we were being open," I griped. He almost smiled.

"Fine, I followed your scent." He looked at the road. It wasn't needed. He could have looked at me. That was a perfectly normal response. Vampires have been known, at least in books, to have a far superior sense of smell…

I wasn't ready to stop interrogating him yet, not when he was finally explaining things.

"And you didn't answer one of my first questions…" I stalled.

He looked at me with disapproval, "which one?"

"How does it work, the mind reading thing? Can you read anybody's mind anywhere? How do you do it? Can the rest of your family…"

"That's more then one." I shrugged noncommittally.

"No, it's just me. I can't here anyone anywhere. I have to be fairly close. The more familiar someone's 'voice' the farther away I can hear them from. But still, no more than a few miles. It's like being in the cafeteria during a lunch wave, everyone always talking at once. It's just a buzz. It's not until I focus in on one of them that what I'm hearing becomes clear. Most of the time I ignore it: it's too hard to seem normal if I answer someone's thoughts instead of their words." I nodded. I had had the same problem. If I saw something and told someone straight out what was going to happen they always would flip out and ignored me, and when it came true it was even worse. Ignoring it did work best when it was at all possible…

"Why do you think you can't hear me?" I inquired. He looked at me his eyes enigmatic.

"I don't know. The only guess I have is that maybe your mind doesn't work like the rest of theirs do. Like a radio; your thoughts are on the AM frequency and I'm only getting the FM. Sometimes I can hear you though. It is extremely odd."

"I always knew I was a freak." I grumbled.

"I hear voices in my head and you think you're the freak?" He laughed. "Don't worry it's just a theory…" His face tightened, "which brings us back to you."

I bit my lip. How should I tell him?

"Aren't we past all evasiveness now?" he reminded me quietly. I looked at his face for the first time, trying to find words. I happened to notice the speedometer, we were going 100 mph, and smiled.

"What?" He asked.

"The speed… I like driving fast." I said laughing. He wouldn't crash. His reflexes were far too good.

"No avoiding the topic." He said smiling with me.

"You'll be angry with me."

"Is it that bad?"

"Not to me but by normal people standards… yes, very."

"Go ahead." Hs voice was calm.

"I don't know how to tell you." I admitted looking down.

"Start at the beginning. You said you didn't come up with this on your own."

"No."

"What got you started?" He probed.

"It was Saturday at the beach. I ran into my brother…"

He looked confused.

"We have relatives down there. My grandfather was one of the Quileutte elders." His confused expression was frozen in place.

"I went for a walk with one of my almost cousins Jake and had him tell me a legend I had forgotten. It was about…" I hesitated. He would hate the tribe and me now…

"Go on."

"Vampires," I saw his knuckles tighten convulsively on the wheel. I was right…

"And you immediately thought of me?" He was still calm.

"No, he mentioned your family."

He was silent staring at the road. "Jake doesn't really believe our tribe's legends… He didn't really have a choice. I'm a part of the tribe, so he had to tell me."

"What did you do then?"

"I got home and went through all my own "knowledge" of vampires."

"Did that convince you?"

"Completely, it was the only thing that fit. Then I decided it didn't matter." That was true. I didn't really have a choice. I had already seen it…

My comment broke through his act. "It doesn't matter to you that I'm a monster? That I'm not human."

"Didn't I already make it clear that I think vampires are cool?"

"There is nothing cool about having to kill to survive."

"You're right, but you do it to _survive_. Humans don't have to eat meat, but we do anyway, and we're always killing each other for no reason. If anyone's a monster it's me and the rest of the human race." I countered darkly. My own logic seemed to shock Edward. "I've argued with my friends about this before." I said blushing. I saw a hint of a smile play across his face, but it was gone a second later.

"Lorianna, I'm dangerous, please grasp that."

"You maybe dangerous but you're not bad or a monster. There is a difference you know?" I reminded him. He shook his head.

"What do you want to know?" He said giving in.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen," He answered without delay.

"How long have you been seventeen?" He smirked.

"Awhile," He admitted.

"Is the daytime thing a myth?" I asked curious.

"Yes."

"Burned by the sun?"

"Myth."

"Sleeping in coffins?"

"Myth, I can't sleep."

"Really," I questioned, shocked.

"Yes." His voice was so quiet. He looked at me with a reflective expression. The golden eyes held mine; I lost my train of thought. I stared at him until he looked away.

"You haven't asked me the most important question yet."

"To me they're all important, which one?"

"Aren't you concerned about my diet?"

"Oh, that."

"Yes, that. Don't you want to know if I drink blood?" I didn't even flinch.

"The legend says that you don't hunt people that your family isn't supposed to be dangerous, because you only hunted animals." He looked straight ahead. "Was the legend right?" I asked keeping my voice even.

"The Quileuttes have a long memory." He whispered. I took that as a conformation.

"Don't let that make you complacent. They're right to keep their distance from us. We're still dangerous." I rolled my eyes at his obvious statement.

"I'm serious. Sometimes we make mistakes: me for example, by allowing myself to be alone with you."

"This is a mistake?" I said trying to keep my misery out of my voice.

"A very dangerous one."

We were both silent then. I watched the dark blurs I guessed were trees speed by the window. I was worried this would be the only time that he would talk to me openly. That he would yet again distance himself from me. I wracked my brain for another question. I looked at his knuckles still tight over the steering wheel and his still somewhat rigid posture.

"Is it hard for you to be around me?"

"Yes." He sighed.

"But you're not hungry now." I stated confidently.

"Why do you think that?"

"Your eyes, I've noticed that men in particular are crabbier when they're hungry."

"You are observant aren't you?" I didn't answer at all. I was busy memorizing everything about him.

"Were you hunting this weekend with Emmett?" I interrogated.

"Yes." He paused for a second. "I didn't want to leave, it was necessary. It's a bit easier to be around you when I'm not thirsty."

"Why didn't you want to leave?"

"It makes me anxious to be away from you." His eyes were so intense and yet gentle at the same time. "It was a very long three days."

"Wait three days? Didn't you just get back today? Why weren't you in school?" I was kind of pissed. I had worried over his absence.

"You asked in the sun hurt me and it doesn't, but I can't go out into the sunlight were anyone can see."

"Why?"

"I'll show you sometime." He promised. I thought about that…

"You could have called." I grumbled.

"But I knew you were safe." He sounded so confused.

"But I didn't know you were." I looked down. I shouldn't have said that.

"What?" His velvet voice was compelling.

"It makes me anxious, not seeing you." I looked down feeling my face heat up.

"This is wrong." I didn't understand his response at all.

"What did I say?"

"Don't you see Bella? It's one thing for me to make myself miserable but it's an entirely different thing for you to be so involved. I don't want to hear you feel that way. It's wrong. It's not safe. I'm dangerous, Lorianna please grasp that." The anguish in his voice was easy to hear.

"No, Edward I already told you, I don't care. It's too late." It was true. I had seen it.

"Never say that." His voice was low and harsh. I bit my lip glad he didn't know how much that hurt. I looked out the window. We had to be nearly there. He was driving so fast.

"What are you thinking?" He queried his voice still raw. I shook my head slightly. I could tell he was looking at me but I kept my gaze forward.

"Did I upset you?" He sounded dismayed.

"No," I replied. Stupidly my voice cracked. I saw him reach towards me hesitantly with his right hand, but he put it back on the wheel instead.

"I'm sorry." His voice burned with regret. He was sorry for more then just the words that hurt me.

"What were you thinking tonight just before I came around the corner. You didn't look scared." I smiled at that.

"I was scared, terrified in fact. I was trying to find a way to get away. I was going to fight."

"What about just running away?"

"I would do that after."

"I am definitely fighting fate trying to keep you alive."

**Chapter 5: Rosalie's Lie- will be posted soon.**


	5. Chapter 5 Rosalie's Lie

Chapter 5: Rosalie's Lie

I sighed. We were already entering forks. Not even 20 minutes had gone by. "Do you want to come in?" I asked. (Ha, take that Bella!)

"Do you mind?" He asked shocked.

"Not really. Sue's not home yet." I shrugged. I held the door open for him. He went in quickly and kept going. I met him in the kitchen.

"Would you mind talking to my sisters for a minute? They don't know anything about you and they're driving me crazy when I go on my web cam."

"Sure." He said smirking. I led the way into my room nervously. I didn't know what he would think. I had posters of my all time favorite band Eyes Set to Kill and other screamo groups up…

"You listen to screamo?" He asked.

"Yes. I like music with meaning." I replied shrugging. I logged into the computer. "Hide over there!!!" I told him.

"Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!" The girls greeted me.

"So when are we going to hear more about Edward??" Kally demanded.

"Soon, why?"

"Because I haven't seen him yet, I'm trying to make sure you didn't fall for a vampire." Edward stiffened. I hissed at them to Edward's further shock.

"Edward isn't a money sucker. If anything he should be worried that I'm a vampire he's the one with money." Sarah's eyes lit up.

"Lorianna, wanna hook a sister up?"

"No! This is my territory! I claim this guy. Anyways I told you I'd never tell you any of my hot friends' numbers." I reminded her. She pouted.

"That's not fair!" Sarah whined.

"Do you want to meet him?" I said ignoring her.

"Hell yeah," Kally exclaimed. Edward came into view of my web cam.

"Hi." He said to them politely. Kally's eyes got big and Sarah's got that hunting look again. I sent her a glare behind his back…

I shut it off ten minutes later.

"So this is your territory is it?" He asked grinning.

"Yes it is and I hate it when the girls try to take what's mine! When we lived close to each other it was so hard to keep them out of my territory. Mine was the biggest after all." I said happily. Edward shook his head.

"What?"

"You sound like a vampire talking about hunting grounds." I smiled wider.

"That's where we got the idea from. I did have a small set of spies and scouts in each territory. That was why mine grew the fastest. Now the girls are fighting over my old claim." I shrugged. I heard my mom pull up the driveway.

"Do you mind meeting Sue tonight too? I just want her to know who you are."

"I don't mind." I smiled at him as we went down stairs.

"Hey mom, Left over's tonight." I called as she entered the house. She balked when she noticed Edward.

"And who's this?" She asked. Her tone was full of accusations.

"This is Edward Cullen. You work with his dad." Understanding lit her eyes.

"Hello Edward, nice to meet you." She said.

"Nice to meet you to, excuse me but I have to go. Esme will be worried." He said apologetically as he left the room. My mom stared at me, smirking. I rolled my eyes at her.

"He's just a friend."

"Sure, sure." She said going to the living room.

The next morning I was slow to get ready. Sue was around and I really didn't care if I was late. I was finishing up when I heard a knock at the door. It was Edward.

"Do you want to ride with me today?" He asked.

"Sure." I said smiling. "I'll be right out, I just have to grab my bag." He nodded and went back over to the car.

"You've got a boyfriend?" Sue asked.

"It's none of your business." I told her coldly.

"Show me some respect. I am your mother. So yes, it is my business you little brat!"

"I didn't do anything wrong." I reminded her.

"Just get out of here!" I grabbed my bag and left the house. Great, I was getting to ride with Edward, but I was wicked depressed. Why was Sue in such a bad mood? She had been so nice before. I got into the car and looked at Edward.

"How much of that did you hear?" I asked.

"All of it, I have really good hearing remember?" He looked at me with concern. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I lied putting my hair into my face. He leaned over in the car and pushed it back.

"I'd rather see your face." I blushed. I studied him for a minute. As we pulled into the lot I decided to tell him later… at lunch.

"Mr. Cullen, I would like to have a word with you." One of the teachers called. Edward shot me an apologetic look before walking away. I was heading to class when Rosalie came up to me. She started laughing.

"Hi, Rosalie," I said in an attempt to be nice. She smirked.

"Lorianna, did you actually believe Edward?" She asked scathingly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked playing dumb. She rolled her eyes.

"You actually think we're vampires? You're more gullible then I would have believed possible." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I didn't want to understand.

"I mean that Edward played you like a violin. He fed you a few lies and you swallowed them easily. You really are crazy! I can't believe you believed him." She shook her head in amusement and shock. "I mean all it took was for him to say he liked you. That alone is unbelievable. Who could like you? I mean look at you!" With that she walked away from me. I had gone stiff and cold long ago. Edward had lied to me. He used my tribe's legends and my vampire obsession to get to me.

Of course he doesn't like me. Who could possibly like me? I forced my limbs to unlock, and walked to class sad. I ignored the teacher and silently sulked. To everyone else I looked extremely happy. All morning I was zoning out. I couldn't believe he would play with my emotions like this. That he would hurt me like this… I had the worst luck with guys.

It was time for lunch. I made sure to sit in the most crowded part of the lunch table…

I skipped bio. I couldn't look at him. I'd been a fool. In gym my mind wasn't on the game and I did terribly. I cost my team the game. I shrugged it off and as I went out to the parking lot I realized that I didn't have my truck with me. I saw Edward waiting expectantly by his Volvo. I kept walking and went as far from his car as possible and left the lot.

"Stupid, shiny Volvo owner," I muttered angrily under my breath. I heard someone driving beside me. I knew it was Edward.

"Lorianna, get in." He said exasperatedly.

"Fuck you!" I told him coldly. (Yeah… if you piss me off I'm not nice… O_O) I kept a steady walking pace. I wasn't going to stop until I was home.

"Just allow me to explain?" He asked. I stopped.

"Why Edward, so you can fuck around with my emotions even more, so you can make even more fun of my tribe and me. You shame me once shame on you. Shame me twice shame on me. So crawl back under your rock and die." I said walking again. Those words were tearing me apart, but not as much as his expression. That hurt me so badly. I wanted to go and comfort him. It was stupid. He had torn me apart. Why should I want to do anything other than kick him? I shook off the thought and kept going.

"Rosalie lied to you." That set me off.

"Oh really, because she said you were lying to me! Edward, I can't do this anymore. I'm sick of the lies, of this town. Just leave me alone." He kept following me.

I just ignored him and worked on controlling my emotions. Part of me thought Edward was telling the truth. The way he was talking and his motions conveyed he was telling me the truth. The rest of me felt far too rejected to notice the small sane part of my mind.

When I got to my house Edward stopped the car. I was almost to the door and he was suddenly in front of me.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"Vampire, remember?" I shook my head. More lies. I tried to get around him to the door but he blocked my way. He put his arms on my shoulders to hold me in place. Shock and a tiny bit of fear jolted through me.

"Let me go." I said. Edward dropped his arms but didn't move.

"Just hear me out?" He begged. I took a deep breath and shut my eyes.

"Fine," I said opening my eyes once more.

"Rosalie told you all that because she doesn't want you to know about us. She doesn't want me to know you. She figured that the easiest way to keep you away was to make you hate us. She was lying. Lorianna, please believe me. I could never hurt you like that." He said. He was telling the truth. I could tell, but I had to be sure.

"Really," I asked.

"Yes," He replied without delay. I relaxed my stiff position.

"Thanks for not lying to me." I said looking down.

"You're welcome."

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course," He flashed me his crooked smile before leaving. I went into the house happier than I had been all day. The night was great. Sue and I actually got along and the girls were happy


	6. Chapter 6 I care more

Chapter 6: I care more

The next day I rushed around. I couldn't wait to see Edward.

I went outside to see his car in my driveway again. I walked over and got in quickly. I flashed him a real smile. "You're happy today." He noted as we pulled out of my driveway. I shrugged.

"I brought the jacket for you. I didn't want you to get sick or something." His voice was guarded. I noticed that he wore no jacket himself, just a light gray knit V-neck shirt with long sleeves. Again, the fabric clung to his perfectly muscled chest. It was a colossal tribute to his face that it kept my eyes away from his body.

"I'm not quite that delicate," I said, but I pulled the jacket onto my lap, pushing my arms through the too-long sleeves, curious to see if the scent could possibly be as good as I remembered. It was better.

"Aren't you?" he contradicted in a voice so low I wasn't sure if he meant for me to hear.

We drove through the fog-shrouded streets, feeling awkward. I was, at least. Last night all the walls were down… almost all. I didn't know if we were still being as candid today. It left me tongue-tied. I waited for him to speak.

He turned to smirk at me. "What, no twenty questions today?"

"Do my questions bother you?" I inquired.

"Not as much as your reactions do." He looked like he was joking, but I couldn't be sure.

I frowned. I had been very careful with my reactions. "Do I react badly?"

"No, that's the problem. You take everything so coolly, it's unnatural. It makes me wonder what you're really thinking."

"I always tell you what I'm really thinking."

"You edit," he accused.

"Not very much."

"Enough to drive me insane."

"You don't want to hear it," I mumbled, almost whispered. As soon as the words were out, I regretted them. The pain in my voice was very faint; I could only hope he hadn't noticed it.

He didn't respond, and I wondered if I had ruined the mood. His face was unreadable as we drove into the school parking lot. Something occurred to me belatedly.

He met me at the front of the car, staying very close to my side as we walked onto campus. I wanted to close that little distance, to reach out and touch him, but I was afraid he wouldn't want me to.

Under the shelter of the cafeteria roof's overhang, Jessica was waiting, her eyes about to bug out of their sockets. Over her arm was my jacket.

"Lauren had to go do something. She says she's sorry that she didn't get it to you yesterday."

"Thanks."

"Good morning, Jessica," Edward said politely. It wasn't really his fault that his voice was so irresistible. Or what his eyes were capable of.

"Hi." She shifted her wide eyes to me, trying to gather her jumbled thoughts. "I guess I'll see you in Trig." She gave me a meaningful look.

"Of course," I nodded before she walked away, pausing twice to peek back over her shoulder at us.

"What are you going to tell her?" Edward murmured.

I groaned as I pulled off his jacket and handed it to him, replacing it with my own. He folded it over his arm.

"So what are you going to tell her?"

"A little help?" I pleaded. "What does she want to know?"

He shook his head, grinning wickedly. "That's not fair."

"No, you not sharing what you know — now that's not fair."

He deliberated for a moment as we walked. We stopped outside the door to my first class.

"She wants to know if we're secretly dating. And she wants to know how you feel about me," he finally said.

"Crap, what should I say?" I tried to keep my expression very innocent. People were passing us on their way to class, probably staring, but I was barely aware of them.

"Hmmm, I suppose you could say yes to the first… if you don't mind."

"I don't mind," I said in a faint voice.

"And as for her other question… well, I'll be listening to hear the answer to that one myself."

One side of his mouth pulled up into my favorite uneven smile. I couldn't catch my breath soon enough to respond to that remark. He turned and walked away.

"I'll see you at lunch," he called over his shoulder. I went to class smiling.

Mr. Mason called the class to order then, asking us to turn in our papers. English and then Government passed in a blur. They were extremely dull and I just wanted to get the talk with Jessica out of the way as fast as possible.

When I walked into Trig Jessica was sitting in the back row, nearly bouncing off her seat in agitation. I went to sit by her knowing it was better to just get it over with.

"Tell me everything!" she commanded before I was in the seat.

"What do you want to know?" I hedged.

"What's going on with you and Edward?"

"Nothing we just hang about." I said truthfully.

"Was it like a date, did you tell him to meet you there?"

What was this girl on? "No, I was very surprised to see him there."

Her lips puckered in disappointment at the transparent honesty in my voice.

"But he picked you up for school today?" she probed.

"Yes — that was a surprise, too. He noticed I didn't have a jacket last night," I explained.

"So are you going out again?"

"He's driving me up to Seattle. Does that count?' I asked playing dumb.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Well, then, yes."

"Oh My GOD!!!" She squealed. "Edward Cullen."

"I know," I agreed.

"Wait! Has he kissed you?"

"No, we don't know each other _that _well.Besides it's not like that." She looked just as disappointed as I felt.

"Do you think Saturday…?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I highly doubt it." The discontent in my voice was poorly disguised.

"What did you talk about?" She pushed for more information in a whisper. Class had started but Mr. Varner wasn't paying close attention and we weren't the only ones still talking.

"I don't know, Jess, lots of stuff," I whispered back.

"Please Lorianna," she begged.

"Give me some details."

"Well… okay, I've got one. You should have seen the waitress flirting with him , it was ridiculous, but he didn't pay any attention to her at all. She was pretty too, like 19 or 20."" Let him make what he could of that.

"That's a good sign: he must like you." She was resentful towards me for it! Her body language said it all. God she was such a shallow girl!

"I think so, but it's hard to tell. He's always so cryptic," I threw in for his benefit, internally laughing.

"I don't know how you're brave enough to be alone with him," she breathed.

"Why?" I was shocked, but she didn't understand my reaction.

"He's so… intimidating. I wouldn't know what to say to him." She made a face, probably remembering this morning when he'd turned the overwhelming force of his eyes on her.

"I do have some trouble with incoherency when I'm around him," I admitted.

"Oh, well. He is unbelievably gorgeous." Jessica shrugged as if this excused any flaws, which, in her book, it did.

"There's a lot more to him than that."

"Really, like what?"

I wished I had let it go. Almost as much as I was hoping he'd been kidding about listening in.

"I can't explain it right… but he's even more unbelievable behind the face." The vampire who was kinder then most humans: that sounded so abnormal!

"Is that possible?" She giggled.

I ignored her, trying to look like I was paying attention to Mr. Varner.

"So you like him, then?" She wasn't about to give up.

"Yes," I said curtly.

"I mean, do you really like him?" she urged. Damn! I didn't want him to know that…

"Yes," I said again, blushing. I hoped that detail wouldn't register in her thoughts.

She'd had enough with the single syllable answers. "How much do you like him?"

"Far too much," I whispered back. "More than he likes me. But I can't help that." Then, thankfully, Mr. Varner called on Jessica for an answer. She didn't get a chance to start on the subject again during class, and as soon as the bell rang, I took evasive action.

I jumped up out of my seat, shoving my books roughly in my bag. My uplifted expression must have tipped Jessica off.

"You're not sitting with us today, are you?" she guessed as the bell rang for lunch.

"I don't think so." I couldn't be sure that he wouldn't disappear inconveniently again.

But outside the door to our Spanish class, Edward was waiting for me. Jessica took one look, rolled her eyes, and departed.

"See you later, Lorianna." Her voice was thick with implications. I was so unplugging the phone when I got home.

"Hello." His voice was amused and irritated at the same time. He had been listening.

"Hi."

Walking with Edward through the crowded lunchtime rush was a lot like my first day here: everyone stared. I didn't care. They could stare all they wanted.

He led the way into the line, still not speaking, though his eyes returned to my face every few seconds, their expression speculative. It seemed to me that irritation was winning out over amusement as the dominant emotion in his face. He stepped up to the counter and filled a tray with food.

"What are you doing?" I objected. "You're not getting all that for me?"

He shook his head, stepping forward to buy the food.

"Half is for me, of course." I raised one eyebrow. He led the way to the same place we'd sat that one time before. From the other end of the long table, a group of seniors gazed at us in amazement as we sat across from each other. Edward seemed oblivious.

"Take whatever you want," he said, pushing the tray toward me.

"I'm curious," I said as I picked up an apple, turning it around in my hands, "what would you do if someone dared you to eat food?"

"You're always curious." He grimaced, shaking his head. He glared at me, holding my eyes as he lifted the slice of pizza off the tray, and deliberately bit off a mouthful, chewed quickly, and then swallowed.

"If someone dared you to eat dirt, you could, couldn't you?"

I wrinkled my nose. "I did once…," I admitted. "It was sand actually. It was just really crunchy."

He laughed. "I suppose I'm not surprised." Something over my shoulder seemed to catch his attention.

"Lauren's analyzing everything I do; she'll break it down for you later." He pushed the rest of the pizza toward me. The mention of Lauren brought a hint of his former irritation back to his features.

I put down the apple and took a bite of the pizza, looking away, knowing he was about to start.

"So the waitress was pretty, was she?" he asked casually.

"You really didn't notice?"

"No. I wasn't paying attention. I had a lot on my mind."

"Poor girl."

"Something you said to Jessica… well, it bothers me." He refused to be distracted. His voice was husky, and he glanced up from under his lashes with troubled eyes.

"I'm not surprised you heard something you didn't like. You know what they say about eavesdroppers," I reminded him.

"I warned you I would be listening."

"And I warned you that you didn't want to know everything I was thinking."

"You did, you aren't precisely right, though. I do want to know what you're thinking. I just wish you didn't think some things."

I scowled. "That's an impossible and ridiculous distinction."

"But that's not really the point at the moment."

"Then what is?"

"Do you truly believe that you care more for me than I do for you?" he murmured, leaning closer to me as he spoke, his dark golden eyes piercing. I tried to remember how to exhale. I had to look away before it came back to me.

"You're doing it again," I muttered.

His eyes opened wide with surprise. "What?"

"Dazzling me," I admitted, trying to concentrate as I looked back at him.

"Oh." He frowned.

"It's not your fault," I sighed. "You can't help it."

"Are you going to answer the question?"

I looked down. "Yes I do think that Edward." I kept my eyes down on the table, my eyes tracing the pattern of the faux wood grains printed on the laminate. The silence dragged on. I stubbornly refused to be the first to break it this time, fighting hard against the temptation to peek at his expression.

Finally he spoke, voice velvet soft. "You're wrong." I glanced up to see that his eyes were gentle. I wanted to badly to believe him, but experience taught me better.

"Impossible," I disagreed in a whisper. I shook my head in doubt, though my heart throbbed at his words I wanted so badly to believe.

"What makes you think so?" His liquid topaz eyes were penetrating, trying futilely, to lift the truth straight from my mind. This must have been one of the times I wouldn't let him in.

"Edward, I have learned from experience that no one has ever loved me more then I have loved them." My words were slightly bitter.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Later." He nodded. I knew he wouldn't forget. I would have some explaining to do.

"But really, it doesn't make sense for you to like me." I reminded him. He frowned at that.

"How so," I rolled my eyes at his question. It was obvious.

"Look at me. I'm absolutely ordinary. Except for bad things like all the near-death experiences, and then look at you." I waved my hand toward him and all his bewildering perfection.

His brow creased angrily for a moment, then smoothed as his eyes took on a knowing look. "You don't see yourself very clearly, you know. I'll admit you're dead-on about the bad things," he chuckled blackly, "but you didn't hear what every human male in this school was thinking on your first day."

"I don't believe it," I mumbled to myself.

"Trust me; you are the opposite of ordinary." My embarrassment was much stronger than my pleasure at the look that came into his eyes when he said this. "I have another question for you." His face was still casual.

"Shoot."

"Do you really need to go to Seattle this Saturday, or was that just an excuse?"

I made a face at the memory. "You know, I haven't forgiven you for the Tyler thing yet," I warned him. "It's your fault that he's deluded himself into thinking I'm going to prom with him."

"He would have found a chance to ask you without me. I just really wanted to watch your face," he chuckled, I would have been angrier if his laughter wasn't so captivating. "If I'd asked you, would you have turned me down?" he asked, still laughing to himself.

"Probably not," I admitted. "But I would have been nervous as hell."

"But you never told me, are you resolved on going to Seattle, or do you mind if we do something different?" As long as the "we" part was in, I didn't care about anything else.

"I don't really care, but I do have a favor to ask."

He looked wary, as he always did when I asked an open-ended question. "What?"

"Can I drive?"

He frowned. "Why?"

"When I told Sue I was going to Seattle, I told her I was going alone. She really can be quite the parental authority when it comes to boys and I am not telling her you're coming… she'd flip out."

"Won't you want to tell your mother that you're spending the day with me?" There was an undercurrent to his question that I didn't understand.

"With Sue, less is always more." I was definite about that. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"The weather will be nice, so I'll be staying out of the public eye… and you can stay with me, if you'd like to."

"Of course I want to!" I rolled eyes. How could he think I didn't?" Besides this would be my chance to see what he meant about the sun!

"If you don't want to be… alone with me, I'd still rather you didn't go to Seattle by yourself. I shudder to think of the trouble you could find in a city that size." Okay now he was pissing me off.

"Edward, I have lived everywhere and never have I once been…"

"Apparently, your number wasn't up in Phoenix." I shrugged noncommittally.

"I really don't mind being alone with you so this conversation is pointless."

"You should tell Sue though."

"Why the hell would I do that?" I asked completely confused. I didn't want to face the questions!

"To give me some incentive to bring you back," I almost flinched at his tone, but not at his words. I had already known that was a possibility when I had realized what he was; how many times had I written that very fate out for girls in my stories… far too many to count.

"I'll take my chances." He growled quietly and looked away. "Let's change the subject." I suggested.

"What do you want to talk about?" I could tell he was still annoyed. I wracked my brains for a new topic.

"Did you go to that Goat Rocks place to hunt? You know bears are not in season!" I scolded him.

"Hunting laws only cover hunting with weapons." I rolled my eyes.

"Then you're very lucky for the loop hole.

"We have to be careful not to impact the environment with injudicious hunting. We try to focus on areas with an overpopulation of predators, ranging as far away as we need. There's always plenty of deer and elk here, and they'll do, but where's the fun in that?" He smiled teasingly.

"Where indeed," I murmured around another bite of pizza.

"Early spring is Emmett's favorite bear season; they're just coming out of hibernation, so they're more irritable." He smiled at some remembered joke.

"Nothing more fun than an irritated grizzly bear," I agreed, nodding. I was laughing mentally all the while. This was such a fun conversation… even if a little bit creepy. He snickered, shaking his head.


	7. Chapter 7 Later

Chapter 7: Later

The bell rang a minute later and I left for my free period. I went to the band room and pulled out my music. I needed to practice. I just worked on singing a few of one of my favorites. When the period ended I exited the room and went to my next free period. I spent it with the drama group. I needed to keep my mind off of everything and I didn't want to think about what I had to tell Edward. It wasn't going to be an easy conversation. Not even my sisters knew what he needed to know. I probably would leave out part of it just because it hurt far too much for me to talk about it. Oh, well.

"Lorianna will you please read for Juliet. I want her to see how it's done." I smirked.

"Of course Mrs. Stice. I would love to… Romeo, Romeo where for art though Romeo?" I called to the leading male being as expressive as I could manage… The rest of the hour passed in much the same matter. It was a really fun period. When it came to an end I walked to the parking lot and found Edward waiting for me leaning against his car. How did I deserve such a person?

Thankfully Edward waited until we pulled out of the school parking lot before speaking. "Is it later yet?" He questioned staring at me intently. I knew it was pointless to ask him to keep his eyes on the road so I didn't bother. My heart kicked into third gear at the thought of talking about _him. _

"It's a long story. Maybe you should come into the house today. I'll tell you then." He nodded and we both got out of the car. It had taken him less then five minutes to get to my house. I unlocked the door and went to the living room. He sat next to me on the couch. "What do you want to know?" I asked with my eyes shut.

"Why did you say that earlier?" I took a deep breath before I began.

"I have some experience with boys, but none of it is good. Multiple rejections seem to be what I was famous for, which is why I'm afraid to tell you everything yet. It sends so many people running from me." I shook my head. Edward squeezed my shoulders gently in support.

"Okay so boyfriends. I've had a few. The first one, Chris, decided to ditch me at a school dance. I screamed at myself over that one. I was so mad at myself for being stupid enough to trust enough to fall in love: that I had been dumb enough to trust a guy. I had seen what had happened to my friends; what had happened to my mother." I could see questions in his eyes. "I will tell you all of it, but you are going to have to be patient."

"After that I was careful and I didn't date again for another year. Then I started to date Alex Jueavas. He seemed like a nice guy. This was back in Connecticut when I went to Tech. He soon proved he was like the others. He moved too fast for me and I tried to get rid of him. For two weeks he just pushed his luck and he wouldn't leave me alone. It was so irritating. I had never before had known a guy that didn't realize pissing me off was not in their best interest. His friends pushed for us to be together, told him where I lived so that I was always looking over my shoulder afraid that he would be there. When he finally realized I didn't like him he decided it was his job to tell me everyday that I was terrible, mean, and cruel. That no one would ever want me; that I was unlovable, and he was right."

"No he was not right!" I shook my head. How I wanted to believe him, but really could you blame me for being skeptical?

"My next boyfriend was an Ex sister's Ex."

"How did she become an ex sister," he prodded.

"She changed. When I made her a sister we were freshmen. She was sweet and kind. A bit to preppy and problem free for my liking, but she was pretty nice. Then as the year went on she became more shallow as she started to fit in at the high school. She started lying to her boyfriend and like I always did I was their to help her. I tried to solve her problems for her. I became friends with her boy friend Joe. I started to fall for him, but I still worked to keep Joe and Taylor together because she made him happy even though she admitted to have lied to him more then once. Eventually they broke up and he admitted to liking me. I was so happy. I went out with him a few times. Once we were hanging at his house and Taylor showed up. She screamed at me and asked what I was doing holding hands with her boy friend."

"Joe didn't know what was going on either so I left the room so they could talk it out. When I went in Taylor was smirking and Joe had this pained expression on his face. He told me how sorry he was and that he and Taylor had made up and that they were once more going out. He said he did love me, but he loved Taylor more. That she was his everything and that he couldn't live without her. He begged me to understand. He asked if I would still be his friend and I agreed. I wanted him happy, but I wanted him so was stuck as best friend and fell back to solving the problems in their relationship. At school it was worse. I was criticized for thinking that I could ever be loved, but then again when did the emo girl ever get her happy ending. It definitely wasn't at that school." There was definitely hearable pain in my voice as I spoke now. Damn it! I hated this!

"So that is why I said what I did. Joe and all the others claimed to love me but all they ever did in the end was hurt me one after the other." I finished that story looking down. God, why did that girl I had locked away seem to be managing to tug on her restraints? Where the hell had she gotten the strength? That was why she was locked away: She had no strength. Maybe that had changed in the past six years.

"I won't hurt you in the end." I shook my head.

"I want to believe you, but I can't. I'm sorry I just can't." He wrapped me in another gentle hug.

"Is there more you wanted to tell me?" I nodded.

"You should know about my past. It's only fair." I took another deep breath.

"Okay, so when I was little my family was whole. Then I started to hear my parents arguing through walls. I was scared, but I had to comfort my brother. Then I would see my mom crying and I had to be happy so that she wouldn't realize what she was doing to me. But every time I try to get close to someone I see my mom crying over my dad, over what he had said. So when we moved into different houses I was happy and I supported her the best a seven year old can." Edward stared at me shocked.

"You were seven?" I nodded.

"That set me on a four year path of hatred towards guys. Sure I would play with everyone at recess but I never trusted the guys I felt above them all, and I would never play with the girls they were just too preppy and happy. There was nothing wrong with there lives and they still thought the world was all sunshine and lollipops and it irritated me. Couldn't they see that the world wasn't perfect? That everything wasn't as good as they thought? For god's sake they couldn't even handle name calling!" I was irritated.

"Weren't you all like seven?" Edward asked.

"So? They had been this stupid since they were four and I met them. After three years there is only so much I could take. I mean I'm the girl who punched a fourth grader on the second day of kindergarden because he was pretending to punch me." He stared at me shocked. "Hey that was better then my first day of school."

"Why would that be?"

"The first day I got a black eye. I didn't tell my parents what happened but I think they figured it out." I shrugged.

"So my family moved a lot. I knew we didn't have a lot of money so when I was nine and my mom said we were moving to California I was shocked. I couldn't believe it. When we got their I got stupid. I made friends with all the rich kids, I solved their problems, I ran their school. I took care of everything. I formed close bonds with several kids and knew everyone's name. I let myself grow blind to the real world. I let myself become shallow. I was the ultimate valley girl." I shuddered at the memory. "There was some good. I partied every weekend, but they were parties my uncle through. Everyone was always drunk. My uncle was a druggie and had temper problems and I was too stupid to realize the danger I was in, but I supported mom and helped her with whatever I could."

"We stayed their two years. When it was time to move I was devastated. My friends were lost to me and everything I had done was in vain. My empire fell. My old friends fought over my claim. I put on a happy face when I saw how much I was hurting my mom and helped as much as I could to make the move smooth and simple. On the plane ride over to Connecticut I couldn't believe how stupid I had been to get attached like that. It only ever made things harder. So in sixth grade I was smart. I shoved everyone away and kept to myself, but in seventh grade I made friends. I opened up to a few people but I told no one everything. That was how I found Caitlin. My first true friend. You see when you try to make others keep their distance, but you won't stay silent when they insult you, you get a reputation for being a bitch. I was hated by most and loved by few. In truth all you had to do was get to know me for it to be easier."

"Life at home was worse. My aunt and uncle that I lived with treated me like their own child and tried to tell me and my mother what to do even though that had been my job for years. I started writing in a journal for fear that I would explode at them. I stayed out of the house as much as possible. I started going to the farm and I met Sarah and Kally. We banded together because we all had similar problems. We all have moms and don't know or want to know our real dads. We all have luck from hell with guys but the other two are rarely single because they're very pretty. We got really tight and then whenever they would fight they would dump on me. They told me their problems and I gave them advice, but I always worried aout them. No one on that farm was problem free. Everyone was abused a cutter/ ex cutter, suicidal, family drama, or depressed. There was maybe one girl that didn't have any problems but that changed about a month ago when she started cutting after her brother died." Edward was staring at me shocked. He didn't say anything.

"Yeah, it's really bad. I still talk to them and I help them when I can. So that was how eighth grade went as well. I took care of my friends and anyone else, but sometimes it got hard. I know I shouldn't complain but I felt like I couldn't tell anyone any of my own secrets because they all had so many of their own and I felt like when I was helping them I was dealing with an unbroken horse. You know how you have to be careful not to scare them and you have to be patient and they take a lot of work? Well that's how I felt when I would talk to them. They stopped feeling like my friends and started feeling like my daughters." I struggled to explain.

"When I was sixteen I got a job but I kept up with the farm. It was the on good thing left. At school I had very few friends and at home I was treated like a mere child even though pertaining then my mom I was so much more adapted to handling my family then they were. Mom always defended them even though I was defending her. When she decided to move here because I was sad and worried; hell, I still am. The girls have no one to talk to. They're all alone, except for Kally and Sarah. I'm worried the others will do something stupid."

"I didn't get to worry long because Sue told the family. They were annoyed that we were moving so far away and then they were mad. They tried to convince her to back out of it. Even after she told them that it was what she wanted and that she could get a good job working next to a prestigious doctor. I heard it all and it annoyed me, so I yelled at them. In truth I exploded. I told them that it was her choice that at 34 she was fully capable of making her own decisions and that they should be supporting her. So I helped her move once again and here I am." I ignored everything about my dad and stayed clear about what I could do. He didn't need to know that. I looked down at the ground.

"You take a lot of pain onto yourself." I shrugged. "SO what was your plan for this town?"

"Don't get attached, serve my time, and get out of here as soon as possible, or possibly move down onto the reservation. I miss my family. I made sure to establish myself in the school, but skipped making friends. It doesn't pay off. Besides I still have CT friends." I shrugged.

"You shouldn't isolate yourself like this." I rolled my eyes.

"It works. It keeps me sane."

"You shouldn't have to live like this."

"No us in saying I shouldn't have to do something that's unchangeable." He nodded in defeat.

"You really don't sound like a seventeen year old girl when you talk like that. You sound so old." I smiled.

"I matured pretty fast. It was for the best I guess. People spend too much time blind to all that happens and then when they finally see the light it scares them and they try to run away from it and go back to the dark, but they've been blinded by the light of the truth and can't live the way they used to. They become miserable and waste time before they just accept it all and move on with their lives." He smiled.

"That is exactly what I'm talking about. You shouldn't be able to make observations like that until you're older." I smiled.

"Oh well."

"Thank you for telling me this. I know it had to be hard for you." He hugged me.

"It wasn't unbearable. You're a really good listener. I really shouldn't have dumped it all on you like that. You didn't need to know all that."

"I'm glad you told me, but I have a question." I sensed his intention before he asked.

"What about your dad? You didn't really mention him."

"He's in a Florida detention center and I really hope he stays there. I don't want him to visit. I never want to see him. He didn't still doesn't call for months. There was almost a two year period in which we didn't hear from him. He's a dead beat and doesn't help my mother pay for me and my brother. It's unethical and he makes things hard on her. It's completely ridiculous. I'm so sick of him." I vented as my eyes flashed with anger.

"I'm sorry I brought it up." I sighed.

"It's fine. I really need to get a better handle on my emotions. Normally I'm better then this." I shrugged.

"You did fine. I'm shocked with how calm you were the entire time you were talking. You didn't break down once." I shrugged. The weak girl locked deep inside rammed herself against the bars of her cage.

"Stay where I put you." I whispered to her.

"What?" Edward questioned confused.

"The weaker me: The naïve girl I used to be is locked away, but she really wants to show herself tonight. I have no clue when she got so strong. She almost made an appearance for the first time in over nine years."

"What does she want?" Edward played along.

"She wants to scream and cry. She's yelling at me that I should trust you, but the stronger smarter me is yelling back that it could all go horribly wrong. She wants to rant and… wow this si a first: She wants to break shit. She wants to punch someone, hard." I laughed at her. Edward was staring at me.

"Sorry, is the whole split personalities thing bothering you?"

"No, I have the same thing, but my other side is the monster that wants to kill every human it sees."

"Oh, I see. You lock away the darker side of yourself where as I do the exact opposite to survive. I let the darker stronger me show because she can handle herself so much better then the stupid naïve girl I once was."

"Weren't you seven?"

"What's your point?"

"Maybe you should let her through. She's probably stronger then you think. It's been a long time." I shook my head.

"No, you see as much as I may want to, I physically can't. I don't remember how to be that carefree and emotional. I have to force emotions now. They don't come willingly." I explained. He nodded. I looked at the clock. It was already six.

"You're mom will be home soon. I'll see you tomorrow before school. We can talk about lighter things." I laughed nodding. When he was gone I ordered a couple of pizzas and went up to my web cam. I texted the girls and they went on as well.

"I told him."

"What?" They were shocked and worried about what I meant.

"I didn't tell them anything you two have told me not to tell anyone. What I mean is that I told Edward my story." They gasped.

"You haven't even told us your story!" Kally accused.

"That's just because you already have enough to worry about. Just let me worry about you. You really don't want to know what's happened to me." They rolled their eyes.

"So what's up with you guys? How's everything going at the farm?" They both smirked.

"What did you do?" I asked them.

"We didn't do anything. We all had today off from school and we went to the farm. Even the new girl."

"What's her name? We can't keep calling her the new girl."

"Her name is Taylor Grano."

"What!!?!?!?!?" I screamed into the camera.

"Yeah, she says she used to know you."

"Guys she's that ex- sister I told you about. There eyes went wide."

"Okay well she's not the original new girl. The first one didn't come today and Taylor just came this one time. She took Reilly on trail." I started laughing, and so did they.

"Okay so we went out and we decided to mess with her. We took her through Rielly's field. I smirked. "He took off like a bat out of hell and she was screaming her head off. She was such a dumb ass she jumped off of the horse and Reilly turned right around and came over to me and Sarah." Kally finished laughing. I joined them.

"We left her in the field and took him back to the farm." Sarah added smirking.

"Thanks guys. What else happened."

"The other new girl, Ashley came to the farm later on. She's the one that's been riding Reilly. She hasn't realized how to get him good so he's always rearing and acting up when she rides, it's hilarious. We went on trail and we had to keep her in the middle, because whenever she tried to lead Reilly would rear and when we put him in the very back he would take off. It was pathetic. The girl can't handle him." Sarah shook her head in amusement.

"Damn right she can't! He's my baby. No one else can handle him the way I can." They nodded.

"Lorianna we have to go." Kally said apologetic. They were both as Kally's house. "My mom needs the computer. Talk to you later." I nodded.

"See yeah." It was perfect timing because just as I logged off the doorbell rang. I paid for the pizza and got it set up on the table just as mom walked into the house.

"Thanks for dinner." She mumbled around a bite of pizza. I smiled grabbing my own piece.

"Your welcome, did you have a good day at work?" I asked.

"Yes, I got to work in the ED." I nodded smiling. We chatted easily about the days events before we both went our separate ways for the night. I did my homework and my hair before going to bed. I wanted to be able to sleep tonight.


	8. Chapter 8 Plans and Job

The next morning I got ready for school quickly. I couldn't wait to see Edward. He had listened to my story and he hadn't flipped out. Maybe I would be able to trust him. He was better than all of my past boyfriends by far but I wasn't yet sure if I should really tell him everything. No one believed me when I told them and I would be sure that it wasn't about to change now. I rushed out of the house and smiled as I saw his car waiting in the driveway. Suddenly he was there waiting to hold the door for me. "Thanks," I muttered getting into the car. The next second he was backing the car out of the driveway.

"You know normal speed is a good thing." I reminded him.

"I was moving at normal speed… for a vampire." I rolled my eyes at him as he laughed.

"You're in a good mood this morning." I commented.

"Of course, today's my turn."

"Your turn to what?"

"Ask the questions." He then launched straight into it. He must have been planning to start these two days ago. The questions never stopped. He questioned me through every class up until lunch and through part of lunch.

"You should tell your mother where you'll be tomorrow."

"Are you crazy? If I do that she'll lock me away. Less is always more with Sue." I stated firmly.

"Are you dead set on making it so I have no incentive to bring you back?" He questioned. I shrugged. My eyes wandered over to the table where his family sat. Rosalie looked over at me suddenly. No, looked was the wrong word she glared at me as if I was going to burn in hell. Edward hissed at her angry. She looked away releasing me from her hatred filled gaze. I looked back to Edward.

"Would you care to explain that one?"  
"She's just worried. You see, it's dangerous for more then just me if after spending so much time with you so publicly…"

"If what?" I questioned.

"If this ends badly," he hung his head sadly. I longed to comfort him. Shouldn't I have been scared, worried for myself? If I was supposed to that was another thing abnormal about me.

"And you need to leave now." I stated as Alice walked over.

"Yes, your truck will be in the parking lot at the end of the day."

"I don't have my key."

"I'll find it." I shrugged. I was pretty sure it was shoved in the back of my closet.

"It's time to go Edward." Alice trilled from his side.

"Alice, Lorianna, Lorianna, Alice." He introduced quickly.

"Hi Lorianna, it's so nice to finally meet you." I smiled back at her. There was something about her…

"Bye Lorianna."

"Bye Edward." With that they left. The bell rang as the exited the cafeteria and I rushed to biology. I wanted to ditch so badly, but Rosalie's worry kept replaying in my head. I didn't want to make his family suffer because of my choice. If I left everyone would think I was with Edward, and that wouldn't work. I had to make it seem like I was spending the weekend doing homework alone at home, so that if something happened it wouldn't make everyone suspicious of the Cullens. I would never put them in danger like that. I went to my seventh period study hall thinking about the next day. I did finish my homework. That was not something I wanted to have to worry about tomorrow.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the dance Lorianna?" Lauren questioned.

"I have a lot of homework to do, sorry." I lied easily.

"I thought you were going up to Seattle?" I shook my head.

"He had to cancel. He has to go away for the weekend, so I decided I would do all of the homework I've been neglecting." She nodded.

"I feel for you. I had to do the same thing last month. I'm sorry about your date with Edward." I shrugged.

"It's fine." The bell rang so I went to my drama club meeting. We were working on the finishing touches of the in class play we were putting on of Romeo and Juliet. When we were finally finished there I rushed to my job. I was late! I didn't want to skip anyone. Danche and Chewy needed work desperately and today was their turn to be worked. I ran up into the tack room of the farm and shoved my stuff into my locker.

"You're late." Emma informed me.

"I know. Drama ran late today. I have time to finish riding everyone today regardless." She nodded in approval. We worked the same days at the rescue. It was nice to be paid to do what I loved. Emma and I raced each other to see who could do the most stalls the fastest. We tied again. We both did 40 of the eighty stalls. It was shocking that such a small dreary town had such a large stable. Well it wasn't that small. We were up in Port Angeles.

I grabbed my first horse and tacked them up quickly. We only really had time to really brush the horses on weekends and it wasn't our weekend to work. I brought Danche up to the ring and got on quickly after tightening the saddle. Ugh, I hated riding the English horses. Western was more my style. I liked having the horn so that if the horse acted up you had something to hang on to. Not that it mattered here. These horses were very tame. After trotting both directions I had him pick up a canter each way as well. The speed was amazing. It made my pulse pick up as I nudged him faster and closer to the rail. I needed to make sure he was perfect. There was going to be a girl adopting him next week.

I would miss Danche; of everyone I rode he was one of the sweetest. He put his head right into my halter the first time I went to catch him. He didn't try to run away or anything. He was such a sweet horse. It was even more shocking because he was just seven years old. He had the temperament of a twenty year old quarter horse, not the 5 year old thoroughbred that he was. I shook my head in confusion as I brought him back down after our ride. I untacked him quickly, replaced his blanket, put him away and repeated the entire process with my next horse.

I moved through my 25 by 11. I was wiped. It was a good thing half of them were still being worked in hand. I really just had to walk each of them around a bit. I waited for Emma to finish before we both left, and we went to get our checks together. This really was a good paying job. Each day I cam I made 200 at least. Today was a very good pay day. We made 400. Laughing we went our separate ways and headed home.

It was a good thing Sue was working until one thirty that night (morning whatever). I had time to get home before she got there. I picked up a pizza in Port Angeles before heading home. The drive was long and somewhat relaxing even though I was completely stressed out for tomorrow. I didn't know what was going to happen. Our relationship was balancing on the point of the knife. It would tip and fall one way or another… I rolled my eyes. I had seen we would be happier then I had ever been before. This was worth it. It was like a roller coaster you just had to ride it until the end despite the danger and hope for the best.

When I got to the house I took a quick shower. I was right to rush. The second I made it back down stairs in my pajamas Sue was walking in the door. "Hey, Lorianna. How was work?"

"Great, good haul today. I made a descent amount. I picked up pizza."

"Thanks, so what are your plans for tomorrow?" She questioned grabbing a piece of pizza. _"You know, hanging out with my vampire boyfriend who just might kill me."_ I thought smiling. I knew I couldn't really tell her that though her face would have been priceless. "I'm going to finish all of my homework, and get some errands done. I'll be all over the place today." She nodded in approval.

"I'm heading up to Port Angeles with some of the girls from work." She smiled. Fear filled me.

"Please, don't wander off from the others and be carful." I pleaded with her. If she ran into the same men I had…

"Of course I will," she rolled her eyes annoyed. I smiled at that and grabbed a piece of pizza myself. Thank god, she had let what I was doing drop. I didn't want to lie to her anymore then I already had to.

"I'm going to bed." I yawned out at 2. I really did need to get some sleep before tomorrow. I nearly laughed at myself. Any other girl would be up all night worrying about what to where, or if she would live to see Sunday. But then again most girls couldn't do what I could, and most girls were morons. I climbed into bed and fell asleep quickly. My dreams quickly turned to Edward.

I awoke the next morning at 8. Edward was going to be here around nine… I jumped up and quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a red shirt. I smirked at my own color choice as I pulled on my black skull sweatshirt. I kept my make up light… I wore gray. I quickly ate a bowl of cereal. I had just finished when I heard a knock at the door. A nervous knot twisted in my stomach. Oh, so _now_ my body decided to be normal and feel nerve wracked tension. Great, just friking terrific! "Coming," I called as I made my way down the hall. I opened the door excited. He was so grave. He was far too serious. He looked like he thought this was a bad idea. "If you're going to be this glum I'm going to go put on my shirt that says 'you think I'm a vampire look at them'. It even has an arrow on it so everyone knows to look at the depressed sulking Cullen." I teased him. I cracked a small smile.

"Are you ready to leave?" He questioned in his velvet voice. I nodded slightly breathless. He was amazingly hot. He smirked. Shit! I thought about blocking my thoughts and he frowned slightly before his smile returned.

"I'm hot am I?" He questioned as we walked over to his car. I shrugged.

"Well, duh." I replied. He smiled smugly as he drove us to wherever it was we were going.

"So did you tell your mother?" he inquired.

"Nope, she thinks I'm doing my homework and running errands like a good little girl." I said laughing. I would not let his seriousness affect my mood.

"But Jessica and Lauren think we're going to Seattle together." He stated happily. I shook my head.

"No, I told them you cancelled, which is true. They think I'm at home."

"So no one knows you're with me?" He interrogated angrily.

"That depends… I assume you told Alice." I growled at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Has Forks made you so depressed you're suicidal?"

"Don't you growl at me Edward! Besides I was already sad as hell if anything Forks has improved my mental health. And you said that it would be dangerous for you if things ended badly so I tried to remove the danger." I explained irritated. There went my good mood…

"You're worried about the danger to me… if you… don't go home?" he was shocked. I nodded.

"I don't want to be the reason your family has to move again." I could tell he was angry, but we didn't say any more on the subject. When he stopped the car I got out and quickly crossed to the side he was on. I nearly gasped. He was wearing a sleeveless white shirt with the buttons undone. He was so perfect. How could he be meant for me? He didn't even know about my scars… It pained me to see this. It was further proof that he was meant for some one better. I covered my emotions and moved to stand beside him.

"We're hiking?" I asked.

"Yes, it's only about five miles or so."

"Cool," I said smiling and started into the woods. Hiking was no problem for me. I was wearing an older pair of converse anyway. I had had them for years. It was fun jumping over logs and jumping tiny streams. Edward watched me all the while smiling and laughing. "Are we almost there yet?" I questioned teasing.

"Do you see that light up ahead?" I could see a very slight difference in the light up ahead. I nodded. I could at least see where it was. I could also tell the sun had broken free of the clouds. The air was warmer and the animals could tell the difference. Not that I heard many birds or saw many squirrels. I had joked with Edward about ten times on the hike here that he was scaring all the animals away. I told him that they were gathering their armies to do battle with him. He had laughed at the thought.

By now I could see the break in the trees and I sped up to get their sooner. Edward fell back and let me take the lead. I broke through the barrier of branches and looked around in wonder and shock. This was the exact meadow Edward and I had been laying in, in my vision. I smiled. So this would be a good day. It was a beautiful place. There were flowers everywhere and a stream could be heard in the background. The sun felt amazing on my skin. I turned back to the forest edge to see that Edward hadn't stepped into the sun yet. I stared at him curiously. I moved to step closer to him. He held a hand up. I rocked back on my heels and stayed where I was. He took a deep breath and stepped into the sun.


	9. Chapter 9 The Meadow

Chapter 9: The Meadow

As he walked into the sun I almost had to shield my eyes from the shine. He was sparkling? I tried to keep a straight face as he walked over towards me. I must have been doing too good of a job because he looked worried. "If you want to go home…" He trailed off. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I started laughing hysterically.

"Of all the… stupid things… you thought… would scare me… off. This… is what you pick?" I forced out gasping for breath. A smile lit his face.

"This doesn't scare you?" That just made me laugh harder.

"How on earth is this supposed to scare me? I write stories about vampires. My vampires don't sparkle. I mean really? Come on Edward. I thought you knew me better then _that_." He walked over and sat down just a yard away from me beaming.

"How was I supposed to know that you would react this way?" He said rolling his eyes.

"Have you read any of my writing? I write about vampires with fangs. They can go in the sun because of elemental powers, a ring, or just because that myth's bullshit. How is sparkling supposed to convince me you're a big bad monster?" I questioned holding back yet more laughter.

"I'll show you scary." He muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"You really do think you're a lot scarier then you are. You don't scare me at all." I lied. It wasn't true. He had scared me, but he didn't need to know that. It would go straight to his head. He rolled eyes.

"Now I know you're lying." I shrugged.

"Not really. I mean seriously. You sparkle!" I started laughing again.

"Is it really that funny?" he said smirking. I nodded. "I guess you're right. It is rather absurd." I nodded in agreement.

Some amount of time later (I don't know how long! His face doesn't really have a clock on it and it's the only place I'm looking).

I was curled up watching him as he lay in the grass. The gentle breeze was moving his hair around his face as it shifted mine into my eyes. That wasn't going to work for me. I needed to be able to see his face so I did the unthinkable: I put my hair into a ponytail. I could sacrifice good hair to see him. He was magnificent. His skin cast reflected light over everything within a few yards. It was breath taking. Every now and then his lips would move. It was so fast it seemed like they were trembling. When I asked him what he was saying a while ago he told me he was singing to himself so softly I couldn't hear. That made me smile. It seemed we shared that habit at least.

He was seemed so much like a character out of my book that I was hard to believe he was real. How could someone so perfect actually exist and want me? I shook my head. There had to be some mistake. What was the catch? For now I couldn't find one and I was fine with that, but I had to ascertain that he was real. Tentatively I reached out and touched him. His hand was so smooth, like silk yet hard like stone at the same time. So his skin was like… marble. How odd. When I looked up his eyes were open, watching. "Do you mind?" I questioned ever cautious for he had shut his eyes again.

"No, you can't imagine how good that feels." He sighed. I scooted closer and used my hand to trace the contours of his forearm. I could feel my fingers shaking slightly. There was no way that would escape his notice. I ran over every muscle and vein. I flipped his hand over with help from him. I traced all the lines of his palm. I smirked. His palm was an easy read. Not that I needed to. Palm reading was for those without the true gift. "What are you thinking?" He questioned. "It's so strange not knowing."

"Everyone else feels like that all the time."

"It's a hard life." Why did he seem so bitter? "You didn't answer."

"I was wishing I could believe you were real. I was wishing that I wasn't afraid."

"I don't want you to be afraid." I knew he wished he could say there was nothing to fear, but he couldn't and I was glad he wasn't lying to me.

"That's not really the fear I meant, but it's something to think about." I shrugged. The next second he was propped up on one elbow. If I was normal I would have flinched away from him, but when had I ever been normal.

"What are you scared of then?" he questioned. His breath blew across my face. I instinctually leaned in and inhaled. Then he was gone. His hand ripped from mine. By the time I looked up he was standing on the other side of the meadow near the tree line.

"I'm sorry Edward." I forced out. My empty hand felt like a slap to the face. It felt… wrong. I worked my hardest to keep my shock and pain of my face, but it was hard.

"Give me a moment." He called. I sat still. Ten long seconds later he walked back over and settled down several yards away. "I'm so very sorry." My pulse sped up and adrenaline pounded through my veins as my body realized the danger. Just because they were suppressed didn't mean I had no human instincts. They were just very… very slow. He could smell that with ease from where he was. His expression turned mocking.

"I'm the world's best predator aren't I?" Everything about me invites you in: my voice, my face, even my _smell_, as if I ever need any of that!" All of a sudden he was standing: instantly out of sight only to reappear beneath the same tree as before, having circled the meadow in half a second. "As if you could outrun me," he laughed bitterly. He reached up with one hand and tore a two foot thick branch from the trunk of a tree as if it was a twig. He balanced it in that hand for a moment, and then threw it with blinding speed, shattering it against another huge tree, which shook and trembled at the blow.

He was in front of me again; standing two feet away, still as a stone. "As if you could fight me off," he said gently. I sat without moving, more frightened of him than I had ever been. I worked to control my emotions. This made him seem more like my Ex's; more prone to violence… I'd never seen him so free or dangerous. His face was ashen, eyes wide. I sat like a bird locked in the eyes of a snake. His eyes were glowing with a rash excitement, then, as the seconds passed, they dimmed. His expression slowly folded into a mask of ancient sadness.

"Don't be afraid," he murmured. "I promise, no, I swear not to hurt you." I could tell he was working more to convince himself them me. He moved with exaggerated slowness. It would have made me want to slap him if I wasn't working to convince myself he wasn't like the others. "Don't be afraid." He whispered mimicking my thoughts. He sat slowly just a foot away from me.

"Please, forgive me. I can control myself. You caught me off guard. I'm on my best behavior now." He allowed time for a response, but I was still beyond speaking. "I'm not thirsty today, honest." That got a laugh out of me even if it was shaky and breathless. "Are you all right?" he inquired tenderly, reaching out slowly, carefully, to place his marble hand back in mine. I looked at his hand, and then at his eyes. They were soft, repentant. I deliberately returned to tracing the lines in his hand with my fingertip. I looked up and smiled timidly. How could I hold that against him? Everyone has … melt downs… His answering smile was brighter then the light reflecting off of his skin.

"So where were we before I behaved so rudely?"

"Ummm…. I really don't remember."

He smiled sheepishly like a child that knows he's gotten off easy. "I believe we were talking about why you were afraid besides obvious reasons."

"Well maybe obvious reasons are making a come back after your little… tantrum." I teased. He rolled his eyes and waited for me to continue. I sighed. "I'm afraid that no matter what I do. No matter how hard I try this is going to end the same way as last time and the time before that." I forced out. He squeezed my hand slightly.

"I'm not going to hurt you like that ever. I swear." I nodded.

"My heart believes you, but my head is doing everything in its power to doubt this and tell me I'm being stupid." I shook my head.

"I should have left long before your attraction grew this large. I should leave now." A crack in my heart started to form at the words.

"I don't want you to leave."

"Which is exactly why I should, but I'm essentially a selfish creature. I crave your company far too much."

"I'm glad."

"Don't be." He said withdrawing his hand. I rolled my eyes. It was my life. "It's not only your company that I crave. Never forget that! Never forget I'm more dangerous to you then I am to anyone else." Now I was confused.

"Sorry if I'm being blunt, but… what the hell do you mean by that?" I questioned. He smirked at my lack of tact.

"How can I explain without frightening you again?" I shrugged.

"Just tell me how it is." I offered.

"Fine: Every person smells different; has a different essence. If you locked a recovering heroin addict in a room with joint what would happen?" I could tell he was worried about scarring me.

"Are you seriously calling yourself a gangster and me your drug of choice?" I nearly laughed at that. Edward as a gangster wasn't something I could picture.

"You are exactly my brand of heroin." He seemed relieved I had caught on.

"Does that happen often?" I questioned, curious.

"I spoke to my brother's about it. Seeing as Jasper is the newest to try our way of life it makes sense that to him each one of you are the same. He hasn't ahd time to distinguish the difference in smell, in flavor." He looked up to meet my eyes quickly. "Sorry."

"I'm fine. Just explain the best you can. If I can write about this stuff I can hear about it." I said confidently.

"Emmett has been with the family longer. He says twice for him. One was stronger then the other."

"What about you?"

"Never," the word seemed to hang there in the air.

"What did Emmett do?" His hand clenched into a fist and he looked away. It was clear he wasn't going to answer. "I guess I can figure it out."

"Even the strongest of us fall off the wagon, don't we?" His eyes seemed to be begging, pleading with me for understanding.

"What are you asking, my permission?" My voice was sharper than I'd intended. I could guess what his honesty must cost him. "I mean, is there no hope?" Where the hell had all this calm come from?

"No, no: of course there's hope. I'm not going to…" He let the sentence trail off.

"So if we'd met on say… a dark alley way…"

"It took everything I had not to jump up in the middle of that class full of children and…" He stopped abruptly, looking away. "When you walked past me, I could have ruined everything Carlisle has built for us, right then and there. If I hadn't been denying my thirst for the last, well, too many years, I wouldn't have been able to stop myself." He paused, scowling at the trees. He glanced at me grimly, both of us remembering. "You must have thought I was possessed."

"I thought you were one of those racist retards I was going to have to deal with." He rolled his eyes.

"To me, it was like you were some kind of demon, summoned straight from my own personal hell to ruin me. The fragrance coming off your skin… I thought it would make me deranged that first day. In that one hour, I thought of a hundred different ways to lure you from the room with me, to get you alone. I fought them each back, thinking of my family, what I could do to them. I had to run out, to get away before I could speak the words that would make you follow." Holly shit. Was he trying to scare me? If anything it was giving me an idea for a story. His golden eyes scorched from under his lashes, hypnotic and deadly.

"You would have come," he promised.

I tried to speak calmly, "without a doubt."

He frowned down at my hands, releasing me from the force of his stare. "As I tried to rearrange my schedule in a pointless attempt to avoid you, you were there. In that close, warm little room, the scent was maddening. I so very nearly took you then. There was only one other frail human there… so easily dealt with."

I shivered in the warm sun, seeing my memories anew through his eyes, only now grasping the danger. Poor Ms. Cope; I shivered again at how close I'd come to being the reason for her death.

"But I resisted. I don't know how. I forced myself _not _to wait for you, _not _to follow you from the school. It was easier outside, when I couldn't smell you anymore, to think clearly, to make the right decision. I left the others near home. I was too ashamed to tell them how weak I was. They only knew something was very wrong. I went straight to Carlisle at the hospital to tell him I was leaving." He actually skipped town? Now I really felt bad. "I traded cars with him. He had a full tank of gas and I didn't want to stop. I didn't dare to go home, to face Esme. By the next morning I was in Alaska."

He sounded ashamed, as if he was admitting a great cowardice. "I spent two days there, with some old acquaintances, but I was homesick. I hated knowing I'd upset Esme, and the rest of my adopted family. In the pure air of the mountains it was hard to believe you were so irresistible. I convinced myself it was weak to run away. I'd dealt with temptation before, not of this magnitude, not even close, but I was strong. Who were you, an insignificant little girl," he grinned suddenly at that. I stuck my tongue out at him in return. "To chase me from the place I wanted to be? So I came back…" He stared off into space. I didn't speak.

"I took precautions, hunting, feeding more than usual before seeing you again. I was sure that I was strong enough to treat you like any other human. I was arrogant about it. It was unquestionably a complication that I couldn't simply read your thoughts to know what your reaction was to me. Sure I got snippets of thoughts, but that was no where near enough. I wasn't used to having to go to such circuitous measures, listening to your words in Lauren's mind. It was annoying to have to stoop to that. And then I couldn't know if you really meant what you said. It was all extremely irritating." He frowned at the memory.

"I wanted you to forget my behavior that first day, if possible, so I tried to talk with you like I would with any person. I was eager actually, hoping to decipher some of your thoughts. But you were too interesting, I found myself caught up in your expressions… and every now and then you would stir the air with your hand or your hair, and the scent would stun me again…

"Of course, then you were nearly crushed to death in front of my eyes. Later I thought of a perfectly good excuse for why I acted at that moment: because if I hadn't saved you, if your blood had been spilled there in front of me, I don't think I could have stopped myself from exposing us for what we are. I only thought of that excuse later. At the time, all I could think was, 'Not her.'" He closed his eyes, lost in his agonized confession.

I listened, more eager than rational. Common sense told me I should be terrified. Instead, I was relieved to finally understand. Common sense seemed to be loosing a lot of battles with me lately… I was filled with compassion for his suffering, even now, as he confessed his craving to take my life. I was finally able to speak, though my voice was faint. "In the hospital?"

His eyes flashed up to mine. "I was appalled. I couldn't believe I had put us in danger after all, put myself in your power. You of all people: as if I needed another motive to kill you." We both flinched as that word slipped out. Maybe common sense was still there inside my head somewhere… "But it had the opposite effect," he continued quickly. "I fought with Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper when they suggested that now was the time… It was the worst fight we've ever had. Carlisle sided with me, and Alice." He grimaced when he said her name. What was that about? I had an idea, but I wasn't about to voice it now.

"All that next day I eavesdropped on the minds of everyone you spoke to, shocked that you kept your word. I didn't understand you at all. But I knew that I couldn't become more involved with you. I did my very best to stay as far from you as possible, and every day the perfume of your skin, your breath, your hair… it hit me as hard as the very first day."

He met my eyes again, and they were surprisingly tender. I mean come on. After all he had said I had expected anger directed internally or pain not tenderness. "For all that I'd have fared better if I _had _exposed us all at that first moment than if now, here, with no witnesses and nothing to stop me, I were to hurt you."

I was human enough to have to ask, "Why?"

"Lorianna," he pronounced my full name carefully; then he playfully ruffled my hair with his free hand. A shock ran through my body at his casual touch. "Lori," he used my nickname! I mentally rejoiced. "I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you. You don't know how it's tortured me." He looked down, ashamed again. "The thought of you, still, white, cold…" Was I the only one thinking he was describing me as a vampire instead of jus if I died? Oh hell no! I would be a vampire eventually if this thing lasted! "To never see you blush scarlet again, to never see that flash of intuition in your eyes when you see through my pretenses. It would be unendurable." He lifted his glorious, agonized eyes to mine.

"You are the most important thing to me now; the most important thing to me ever." My head was spinning at the rapid change in direction our conversation had taken.

From the cheerful topic of my impending demise, we were suddenly declaring ourselves. My heart sped up as I realized he was waiting for my answer. I looked down to study our hands between us; I knew his golden eyes were on me.

"You already know how I feel, of course," I finally said. "I'm here, which, roughly translated, means I would rather die than stay away from you." I frowned. "I'm an idiot."

"You _are _an idiot," he agreed with a laugh. Our eyes met, and I laughed, too. We laughed together at the idiocy and sheer impossibility of such a moment. So this had been what I had seen in the vision. This had been what had led me to take the chance. This moment was worth all the effort it had taken to get me here.

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb." He murmured. I looked away, hiding my eyes as I thrilled to the word.

"What a stupid lamb," I sighed.

"What a sick, masochistic lion."" He countered. He stared into the shadowy forest for a long moment, and I wondered where his thoughts had taken him. I racked my brain for a new topic. I didn't have to ask him why he had run from me before. It was painfully obvious: I had gotten too close. So what to ask…

"The blush in your cheeks is lovely." He said reaching up to lay his palm gently on my face. The second he placed it there an electric shock raced through my body. Every nerve in my body was on fire. I was hyper aware to his touch. "Be very still." He whispered, as if I wasn't already frozen.

Slowly, never moving his eyes from mine, he leaned toward me. Then abruptly, but very gently, he rested his cold cheek against the hollow at the base of my throat. I was quite unable to move, even if I'd wanted to. I listened to the sound of his even breathing, watching the sun and wind play in his bronze hair, more human than any other part of him. With a deliberate slowness, his hands slid down the sides of my neck. I shivered; I heard him catch his breath, but his hands didn't pause as they softly moved to my shoulders, and then stopped.

His face drifted to the side, his nose skimming across my collarbone. He came to rest with the side of his face pressed tenderly against my chest listening to my heart. Not that he needed to be that close. My heart was beating so fast and loudly that he probably could have heard it from miles away. "Ah," he sighed.

I don't know how long we sat without moving. It could have been hours. Eventually the throb of my pulse quieted, but he didn't move or speak again as he held me. I knew at any moment it could be too much, and my life could end, so quickly that I might not even notice. And I couldn't make myself be afraid. I couldn't think of anything, except that he was touching me. All too soon, he released me. His eyes were peaceful.

"It won't be so hard again," he said with satisfaction.

"Was that very hard for you?" I questioned worried.

"Not nearly as bad as I imagined it would be. And you?"

"No, it wasn't bad… for me."

He smiled at my inflection. "You know what I mean." I smiled. "Here." He took my hand and placed it against his cheek. "Do you feel how warm it is?" And it was almost warm, his usually icy skin. But I barely noticed, for I was touching his face, hell yes!

"Don't move," I whispered. No human could be still like Edward. I leaned in and carefully traced the line of his jaw and the shape of his nose. I ran my hands over his eye lids and I traced his lips. His lips parted with a sigh. I could feel his breath against my fingers. This time I was smart and leaned away. I didn't want to push him too far. He opened his eyes. They were hungry. It tightened the muscles in my stomach and sent my pulse speeding in my veins

"I wish you could feel the complexity, the confusion I feel: that you could understand." He raised his hand to my hair, and then carefully brushed it across my face.

"Tell me," I breathed.

"I don't think I can. I've told you, on the one hand, the hunger, the thirst, that, deplorable creature that I am, I feel for you. And I think you can understand that, to an extent, though as you are not addicted to any illegal substances, you probably can't empathize completely." I shrugged.

"Sorry I didn't get hooked on crack." He smiled in response.

"But…" His fingers touched my lips lightly, making me shiver again. "There are other hungers. Hungers I don't even understand, that are foreign to me."

"Now that I'm pretty sure I can understand. Though this is stronger then I've felt it before."

He held my hands between his. They felt so feeble in his iron strength. "I don't know how to be close to you," he admitted. "I don't know if I can.""

I leaned forward very slowly, cautioning him with my eyes. I placed my cheek against his stone chest. I could hear his breath, and nothing else. "This is enough," I sighed, closing my eyes. He wrapped his arms around me and pressed his face into my hair. "You aren't that bad at this."

"I have human instincts. They may be buried deep, but they're there." We sat like hat for another immeasurable moment. Was he as unwilling to move as I was? But I could see the damn light was fading; the shadows of the forest were beginning to touch us, and I sighed. Damn it all! "You have to go." He stated.

"What happened to not being able to read my mind?"

"You were just swearing at the sun." He said repressing laughter. I rolled my eyes. Maybe I wasn't that good at keeping him out. "Can I show you something?" he asked, sudden excitement flaring in his eyes.

"Show me what?" I questioned worriedly.

"I'll show you how _I _travel in the forest." I grinned.

"As long as you're fast and you don't get me killed." I joked.

"Don't worry, you'll be very safe; of course I'm fast." His mouth twitched up into that crooked smile so beautiful my heart nearly stopped.

"Please tell me you aren't talking about turning into a bat." I said warily.

He laughed louder than I'd ever heard, "Like I haven't heard _that _one before!"

"Right, I'm sure you get that all the time." I rolled my eyes.

"Come on climb on my back, or are you scared?" I rose to the challenge.

"I am not scared!" I stated heatedly before climbing onto his back. I clamped onto him tightly the way I would an unbroken horse I was riding for the first time. There was no way in hell I was going to allow myself to fall!

He startled me by suddenly grabbing my hand, pressing my palm to his face, and inhaling deeply. "Easier all the time," he muttered. Thank god for that. I added to myself mentally, and then he was running. I had to bite back a scream of exhilaration. It was like riding a firkin roller coaster! It got my adrenaline pumping and my heart racing. It was amazing!

He streaked through the dark, thick underbrush of the forest like a bullet, like a ghost. There was no sound, no evidence that his feet touched the earth. His breathing never changed, never indicated any effort. But the trees flew by at incredible speeds: always missing us by inches. The cool forest air whipped against my face and burned my eyes but what did I care? I didn't want to miss a moment of this. Then it was over. We'd hiked hours this morning to reach Edward's meadow, and now, in a matter of minutes, we were back to the truck.

"Exhilarating, isn't it?" His voice was high, excited.

"Hell yes! That was amazing!!!!!" He laughed at that as I climbed down. He took me in. my hair windswept and my face flushed from excitement.

"You really liked that, didn't you?" I nodded. He smiled happily. His beauty stunned my mind. It was too much: an excess I couldn't grow accustomed to.

"I was thinking, while I was running…" He paused.

"About not hitting the trees, I hope." I joked with him, though now it seemed like that was something I should have worried about.

"Silly Lorianna," he chuckled. "Running is second nature to me; it's not something I have to think about."

"Show-off," I muttered. He smiled.

"No," he continued, "I was thinking there was something I wanted to try." He took my face in his hands again. I couldn't breathe. After a brief pause his cold, marble lips pressed very softly against mine. What neither of us was prepared for was my response. I tried to reign myself in, but it just wasn't happening tonight. Blood boiled under my skin, burned in my lips. My breath came in a wild gasp. My fingers knotted in his hair, clutching him to me. My lips parted as I breathed in his heady scent.

I immediately I felt him turn to unresponsive stone beneath my lips. His hands gently, but with irresistible force, pushed my face back. I opened my eyes and saw his guarded expression.

"Oops," I breathed. He kissed me. He kissed me! It was like a chant stuck on replay in my head. The damn voice wouldn't shut up. Did I mention he kissed me? :)

"That's an understatement." I shrugged. Even as I took in his wild eyes and tense muscles.

"I haven't been kissed in over seven months. Give me a break." He rolled his eyes, which gradually faded and gentled.

"I haven't been kissed ever. I think I have more of an excuse than you." He replied. I shrugged it off.

"I said oops…" He rolled his eyes at me.

"I'm stronger than I thought. It's nice to know." He muttered more to himself then me.

"I wish I could say the same. I am sorry."

"You _are _only human, after all." I just stuck my tongue out in reply. He was on his feet in one of his lithe, almost invisibly quick movements. He held out his hand to me, an unexpected gesture. I was so used to our standard of careful noncontact.

I took his icy hand, needing the support more than I thought. My balance was off…

"Are you faint from my kissing expertise?" How lighthearted, how human he seemed as he laughed now, untroubled. He was a different Edward than the one I had known, and I felt all the more in love him. It would cause me physical pain to be separated from him now. I had known this day would come. I smiled happily that I had not been wrong…

"Probably," I allowed answering his previous question.

"I think I'll drive then." He said. I shrugged.

"It's your car. If it gets totaled it's not my fault."

"I have never wrecked a car."

"Lies," I yelled before continuing. "Let's just hope you can manage not to with a human inside." He shrugged.

"I may be able to do that." He said playfully. I shook my head and climbed into the passenger side. What a hell of an experience.


	10. Chapter 10 Bed Time

Chapter 10: Bedtime

To my relief when we pulled up to my house Sue was out. I wanted Edward to stay for a while. I didn't want to send him off. "Do you want to come in again?" I inquired.

"Sure," He said getting out of the car. A second later he opened the door for me. I had to refrain from rolling my eyes at him. That was just so old fashioned! He had the door to the house unlocked before I even got there. He did know where the key was after all. He walked to the kitchen and sat down in the same spot as last time. Wait, how had he known his way to the dining room the first time he had come in? I warmed up some lasagna and turned to face him.

"How often do you come here?" I questioned. He looked down briefly before reconnecting his gaze with mine: a sign of worry.

"Every night," he said quickly. My jaw dropped.

"You spied on me?" I questioned. It was creepy, but kind of sweet too.

"You talk in your sleep." He said matter-of-factly. The color drained from my face.

"No," I gasped. I knew I talked in my sleep. I talked a lot and some of those dreams were about stuff that hadn't happened yet…

He seemed instantly repentant. "Are you angry?"

"That depends on what you heard!" I said worriedly. He didn't need to know of things to come or of things past. It wasn't all that important for him. If anything it would drive him insane… drive him away.

Instantly, silently he was by my side; took my hands carefully into his. "Don't be upset!" He pleaded. He dropped his face to the level of my eyes, holding my gaze. I was scared and worried. I tried to look away. "You miss Connecticut. You miss your sisters. You talk about them all the time. You worry about how they're doing and how your horse is. Once you said "I hope he threw her into the river." He said chuckling in an attempt to defuse some of the tense atmosphere.

"Anything else," I questioned. There was no way he was getting off the hook that easily. He knew what I was getting at.

"You did say my name." He admitted. Shit! I sighed.

"A lot," I inquired.

"How much do you mean by a lot exactly?"

"Damn it!" I said looking away as my face heated up.

He pulled me in to a hug. "Don't be self conscious," he whispered in my ear. "If I could dream at all it would be of you, and I'm not ashamed of it." Awwww! That was so sweet!!!!

I stiffened as I heard the sound of Sue's car as she pulled into the driveway. "Should your mother know I'm here?" he asked.

"Not the night of the dance!" I said. I bit my lip. I didn't want him to go!

"Another time then..." All of a sudden I was utterly alone.

"Edward!" I hissed at him. I heard a ghostly chuckle, then nothing at all. Mom entered the house.

"Lorianna," She called as if it was a question. It seemed perfectly reasonable considering who was just here.

"In here!" I called from the kitchen. I willed my eyes to droop slightly and my limbs to become heavy. I wanted her to think I was tired. I needed him to get his ass back here! I set her a plate of food on the table as I slowly ate mine.

"Thanks," She said as she settled down to her meal. "So," she said when she finished. "Are you going to the dance tonight?"  
"No, I'm really tired. I've been all over today and I need a break. I didn't get much sleep last night after work. I had too much to do today." I said slowly as if I couldn't even function right I was so tired. I yawned for emphasis.

"You're such a DQ!"

"I'm not a drama queen. I really am tired." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right," she snorted.

"Do you seriously think I would sneak out to go to a dance when I'm not interested in any of the guys in town?" I smirked. Technically I wasn't lying. Edward wasn't a guy… and he didn't live in town. :)

"I guess not: good night."

"Night," I said as I headed up the stairs. She could do her own dishes tonight. It wouldn't kill her. She would probably check on me though. It was the kind of thing she would do. I locked the door behind me before rushing to the window. I through it open. It didn't make a sound, which was an unexpected bonus. "Edward!" I called into the night.

The quiet, laughing response came from behind me: "Yes?"

I turned around quickly only to jump a foot into the air as I saw him lying, smiling hugely, across my bed with his hands behind his head, relaxed. "Holy shit," I swore scared. How the hell had he managed to surprise me?

"I'm sorry." He said as he tried to hold in obvious laughter.

"Just give me a minute to restart my heart. He sat up slowly so as not to startle me again. He picked me up as if I weighed ten pounds and sat me down on the bed.

"Why don't you sit with me," he suggested smiling.

"Smart ass," I muttered as I worked to slow my raging pulse.

"How's the heart?" He questioned ignoring my comment.

"You tell me? You have to be able to hear it better then I can." I felt his quiet laughter shake the bed. We sat there quietly for a minute as we waited for my heart beat to slow. Then I realized I hadn't finished my charade with Sue.

"Can I have a minute to be human?" I questioned.

"Certainly," He gestured with one hand for me to continue.

"Stay!" I ordered.

"Yes ma'am." He made a show of becoming a statue on the end of my bed. I held back laughter as I shook my head, and people called _me_ a DQ? I grabbed my pj's and made my way to the bathroom. I jumped into the shower and made sure to wash my hair. I guess I could straighten it in the morning. When I was done in there I made sure to do everything else necessary to go to bed… I walked downstairs as sluggishly as I could manage.

"Night mom," I said through a yawn. That one wasn't fake I really was tired.

"See you tomorrow after noon Lorianna. I'm working the morning shift at the hospital." I nodded and made my way back to my room. Once up the stairs I ran as quietly as I could to my room. I closed the door tightly behind me and turned to realize that Edward hadn't moved even a fraction of an inch. I smiled and his lips twitched: the statue came to life.

He took in my damp hair and my shirt… It read: Screw being a princess I want to be a vampire! I smirked at his dumbfounded expression as he read my shirt and sat back down beside him on the bed. "Where did you get that shirt?" He inquired.

"I made it. I was sick of all the shirts that said princess. I have a nicer one that just says 'I wanna be a vampire' from in third grade when I got the first one." Edward shook his head in disbelief.

"What was all that for?"

"I know you head the conversation… She thinks I'm headed to the dance." I rolled my eyes.

"Why?"

"Apparently I look really keyed up." I shrugged.

"You look very warm actually." He bent his face slowly to mine; laid his cool cheek against my skin.

It was very difficult to form a coherent thought when he was toughing me. It took me a minute to formulate my question.

"It seems to be much easier for you now, to be close to me." I stated as I tried to focus… I was failing.

"Does it seem that way to you?" He murmured as his nose glided along the corner of my jaw. I felt his hand, lighter then a moth's wing, brush my hair back, so his lips could touch the hollow beneath my ear.

"Much, much easier," I breathed out. His fingers were tracing my color bone now. How the fuck was I supposed to think around that?

"So I was wondering why that is." I finished while I still could.

I felt his breath over my neck as he laughed. "Mind over matter," He stated simply. I pulled back. It would be impossible to finish this conversation if he kept touching me like this! I could no longer hear his breathing. I watched quietly as I waited for his jaw to relax. He was confused. "Did I do something wrong?"

"I can' think when you do that!"

"Really," he sounded triumphant about it.

"Do you want a round of applause?" I inquired sarcastically. He grinned.

"I'm just surprised." He explained. "In the last hundred years or so," his voice was teasing, "I never imagined anything like this. I didn't believe I would ever find someone I wanted to be with … in another way than my brothers and sisters. Then to find, even though it's all new to me, that I'm good at it… at being with you…"

"You're good at a lot of things." I pointed out. "But how can it be this… easy, for lack of a better word?"

"It's not easy," he sighed. "But this afternoon, I was still… undecided. I'm sorry about that; it was unforgivable for me to behave so."

"Never unforgivable," I argued.

"Thank you. You see," he continued looking down. "I wasn't sure if I was strong enough…" He picked one of my hands up and pressed it softly against his face. "And while there was still a possibility that I might be… overcome I was susceptible. Until I made up my mind that I was strong enough, that there was no possibility that I would… that I ever could…" I'd never seen him struggle so hard for words it was so… human.

"I'm trying. If it gets too be too much. I'm fairly certain I'll be able to leave." Pain lanced through my body at the very thought. I hated talk of leaving. "It'll be harder tomorrow. I've become highly desensitized. If I leave for any length of time I'll have to start over, but not completely."

"Then don't leave," I responded.

"That suits me." He said laughing.

"You're much more optimistic then usual." I pointed out.

"Isn't it supposed to be like this? True love," I smiled as he said that. I nodded.

"So many emotions I've only ever read about. Jealousy for example," He scowled.

"Who?"

"All of your admirers: Mike, Eric, Andrew, Alex…" He trailed off as I gaped at him.

"I was so nervous come the time they all started asking you to go to the dance with them. That was also the first night I came here. I fought with myself. I knew I should leave, but I couldn't make myself. Then as you slept you spoke my name. You said it so clearly it was as if you were awake." He said softly. "The feelings that coursed through me were staggering; I knew then I couldn't ignore you any longer." Suddenly Edward froze and a second later he was gone.

"Lay down!" He called to me from somewhere in the suddenly dark room. I scrambled to get under the covers and shut my eyes. I worked to relax my forehead and slow my breathing as Sue opened the door. I didn't react to the change of light and made sure not to tense as she took a step into the room. I didn't move until I felt Edward's arms around me. "Good acting," he complimented. I smiled at the compliment. He hummed a melody I didn't know; it sounded like a lullaby. "Should I sing you to sleep?" He questioned.

"Like I could sleep with you here," I said rolling my eyes.

"You do it all the time." He teased.

"I never knew you were here before."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No!" I said a bit too forcefully.

"What do you want to do then?" He questioned as he ran his nose along my jaw inhaling.

"I thought you were desensitized."

"Just because I'm resisting the wine doesn't mean I can't appreciate the bouquet. You have a very floral smell like lavender… or freesia. It's mouthwatering."

"Yeah, it's an off day when I don't get someone telling me how edible I smell." I forced out laughing.

"I'm curious."

"You're always curious." He countered. I kept silent knowing it would bug him. "What are you curious about?" He questioned just a minute later. I smiled at the curiosity in his voice.

"Why can you read minds? Why only you? Why can Alice read the future? Why does that happen?" I interrogated.

I felt him shrug. "We don't really know. Carlisle has a theory that we bring our strongest traits from our human lives and it intensifies in this one." So it wasn't completely abnormal, what I could do…at least I hoped so.

"Does Jasper or the others have a gift?"

"Jasper can feel and influence the emotions of those around him. It's a very useful gift." I nodded. I yawned involuntarily. "You should sleep."

" 'm fine." I forced out between yawns.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No," I said as I snuggled into his chest not caring about the consequences. The last thing I heard was him humming my lullaby as I drifted to sleep in his cold embrace. For the first time in over ten years I felt whole.


	11. Chapter 11 The Cullens

Chapter 11: The Cullens

I awoke to my phone ringing. I opened it with my eyes half open and squinted even further as the light entered my eyes. It was too bright!!! It was a text from Heather telling me to get up. "Damn sister! It's too early to be conscious." I mumbled sitting up. I saw my cat at the edge of the bed. She was staring at someone. "What the hell are you freaking out about?" I asked her. The fur on her back was standing on end as she grew more agitated.

"That would probably be me." I looked past the cat to see Edward sitting at the desk chair and jumped a foot in the air.

"Holy shit," I exclaimed. The cat didn't move from where she was. He smirked. "You stayed." I stated more then ask. He nodded.

"I always stay." He reminded me. I smiled happily. The cat hissed and ruined the mood.

"Cat, it's a vampire. Get over it." I ordered her.

"I don't think that's going to work." Edward said chuckling.

"Oh, it'll work." I muttered. I picked the cat up and walked her over to Edward. She pressed back into me as she eyed him warily. "It's okay Ming. He's not going to hurt me or you." I assured her as I flattened her fur carefully. Ever so slowly she relaxed in my arms and reached her head towards him. He stared at her oddly. "Let her smell your hand." I ordered him. He did as I said slowly. She stretched farther to smell his hand. Then she did the best thing possible: she rubbed up against his hand and started purring. I smiled, victorious.

"How…" Edward trailed off.

"Ming knows who her mom is." I said smirking. "You can hold her." I said. Ming walked into his lap and rubbed up against him. He sat there dumbfounded as he pet my cat. "She's not going to bite." He rolled his eyes at me. Just as I was about to continue my phone rang again. It was another text. It was from Sarah. **I can't do this anymore.**

"Sorry Edward, but I have to take care of this." He gestured for me to continue. Thank god I had Sarah on speed dial. She picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" She said. I could hear pain in her voice.

"What happened?" I interrogated. She burst into tears on the other end of the line. "What's his name and where can I find him?" I questioned in a hard, cold voice. No one messes with my sister like that. Edward looked over confused. I held up a finger and focused on the conversation.

"It's not his fault. I just wasn't enough." She forced out.

"No, never believe that bullshit! How many times do I have to tell you they're wrong? They lie and cheat and steal. It's what guys do." I spat into the phone. Then I remembered Edward was there and mouthed sorry.

"He's right… I wasn't enough." She whispered.

"What happened?" I questioned again.

"I walked over to Chance's house. I wanted to surprise him. I went up to his room and I found him making out with some girl I didn't even know. When he saw me there he didn't even care. He told me to get out and leave them alone. When I asked him what he was doing he said it wasn't any of my business because I wasn't his girlfriend anymore. The other girl just kept staring at me like I was an idiot."

"I dated him for two and a half years! I thought we were going to last forever. He was my first." She admitted at the end. "What am I supposed to do?" She wailed into the phone. My blood was boiled. How could he do that to her? I was going to kill him.

"You've been down this road before Sarah. You've been to hell and back, and I know if you could make it then you can make it now." I said fiercely.

"But Chance said…" I cut her off.

"Chance is an ass hole! I really don't care what he said. He lied and said he understood your pain, because he wanted to get with you. He lied and said he loved only you, because he wanted to stay with you. He lied and said he was faithful, because he wanted you and the other girl. Am I the only one that sees the pattern there? He's a liar. I've told you all before! They listen to us and make us feel like they understand. We trust them and tell them things and then when we think we've finally got it right they tear us down. It's like a game to them. If you want to date you have to be prepared for some ugly heart break." I reminded her gently.

"Why am I even asking you about this? You have no experience with guys what so ever. It's like you're unlovable." I flinched as she lashed out at me. I forced the tears away. She needs help she didn't mean that.

"I've been helping you with your boyfriend trauma for years Sarah. I gave you all the advice I can manage for right now. I'll talk to you later when you calm down." I forced out through gritted teeth. She didn't respond, so I hung up on her. I took a deep breath to try and calm myself. It really wasn't working.

"Does she normally respond like that when you help her?" Edward inquired irritated.

"She's suffering. She's going to lash out at anyone she can. It just stings a bit." I admitted looking down. The next thing I knew Edward wrapped me in a hug carefully.

"I'm sorry you have to suffer to help them."

"It's fine. I'm used to it. I've been doing this for five years." I shrugged.

"You shouldn't have to." Edward argued.

"They're my sisters. It's like you and your siblings. You'd do anything for them, wouldn't you?"

"Yes," he said.

"Same here," I stated firmly. He rolled his eyes at me.

"How would you like to come meet my family today?" He questioned after a while. My heart sped up slightly.

"Are you afraid now?" He questioned. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, but not for the reasons you think. I'm worried they won't like me." I admitted.

"You find the most harmless things to worry about."

"Really, is that why Rosalie decided to practically rip my heart out at school one day? Or why I always see them looking at me as if I have three heads?" I questioned.

"Rosalie is just like you." Edward said.

"No, not true." I shook my head in denial.

"Rosalie does everything she can to protect her family. She was afraid you would tell someone so she did what she thought was necessary to protect us. You would do the same for your sisters." He pointed out.

"Great so this is going to be one of those 'we're either going to be best friends or want to kill each other' relationships." I groaned out. Edward tried not to laugh at me but it wasn't working.

"I'm sure you'll get along fine."

"I hope so."

"I'll make you breakfast while you get ready to go." Edward offered.

"Okay," I sighed. I moved quickly through my morning routine as I worried. What was going to happen? Would they hate me? Rosalie's laugh kept ringing through my ears. The last thing I needed was an immortal enemy. My mortal ones were bad enough. When I got out of the shower I straightened my hair and grabbed an outfit. I settled on a pair of jeans and a regular grey shirt. There was no way I would where a skirt in the weather we had up here! I skipped down the stairs successfully, but I somehow managed to trip over my own to feet on the way to the kitchen. I shut my eyes as I waited for the impact. Instead of the ground Edward caught me.

"Thanks," I breathed out. He smiled and led me over to the table. I practically inhaled my food hungrily. "You really are an excellent cook." I complimented as I washed my dishes.

"Are you ready to go?" I nodded nervous once more.

"They'll love you." He assured me as we walked out to his car. I shrugged noncommittally. I wasn't sure because I wasn't going to search for today. Some things were meant to be a surprise. Besides I didn't have enough time to do that anyway. I would just have to wait and see, and it was killing me!

Halfway there I realized I had no idea where he lived. I watched to road carefully. When he pulled onto a half hidden driveway I was shocked. I had passed his house so many times and always thought that road led to an empty lot. As the house came into view I gasped. It was beautiful. It was either extremely old or a perfect restoration. The white house seemed timeless. It looked like something out of an early twentieth century novel. There was a huge wrap around porch with a large glass window that faced into the forest. It was a stunning sight.

"It's beautiful," I breathed out.

"Esme worked very hard on it." Edward informed me smiling. I allowed him to open my door for me before I got out. He took my hand and electricity jolted through where our skin touched. Each cell in my hand buzzed with energy. Together we walked up to the steps into his house. His parents stood on the raised platform in front of a piano. Dr. Cullen was standing to the left and the woman standing beside him, also the only Cullen I'd never met must have been Esme. "Esme Carlisle, I'd like you to meet Lorianna. Lorianna these are my parents."

"It's nice to meet you Lorianna." Esme said walking over. I shook her hand. Her eyes said she thought I was brave. How strange. Didn't Edward tell them vampires didn't scare me?

"Hello Lorianna." Carlisle greeted as he also shook my hand.

"Hello Dr. Cullen."

"You can call me Carlisle." He assured me.

"Carlisle then," I corrected myself smiling. I felt Edward relax next to me.

"Seriously Edward: You thought I would be afraid of your parents?" I interrogated him. He shrugged sheepishly as they laughed at us.

"Where are Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett?" Edward inquired. A second later Jasper and Alice appeared at the top of the stairs. Oh, she's going to… I didn't have time to finish the thought. She was already doing it.

"Edward!" Alice exclaimed. She ran down the stairs so fast she was a blur before coming to a stop before me. "It's nice to finally meet you Lorianna." She said hugging me.

"It's nice to meet you to." I said hugging back smiling. Esme and Carlisle were shocked she had been so… careless in their eyes. It wasn't as if she would scare me off. I had been expecting it. Jasper came much more slowly and stopped several yards away.

"Hello Lorianna." He called over. A second later I felt much more at ease. Seriously, another power?

"Hi Jasper. You really don't have to do that you know. I'm not scared." I assured him. Edward turned to look at me.

"How did you know that?"

"I just did." I hedged shrugging it off. Alice looked at me calculating. Thankfully Rosalie and Emmett chose then to join the rest of us. I really didn't want to explain at the moment.

"Hey Lorianna," Emmett boomed. My eyes widened as I remembered back to when I lived in CT. My grandmother always reminisced about her brother. He looked just like Emmett. I just hadn't noticed it before.

"Is your last name McCarthy?" I questioned.

"Yes," He said.

"Emmett how long have you been a vampire?" I questioned getting excited.

"75 years, why?" He questioned confused as was everyone else.

"Do you remember your sister's name?" I asked him.

"Her name was Lucille." He stated softly. I nodded.

"Well she married a man named Tom Reardon. They had a daughter named Suzanne and she has a daughter named Lorianna." I finished quietly with a smile.

"You're my niece?" He questioned shocked. I nodded tears in my eyes.

"Your disappearance is the reason no one in the family is allowed to go hunting anymore." I informed him. He smiled then looked past me to Edward.

"You'd better take extra good care of her or I'll have to rip your arm off." He said still dazed. I rolled my eyes. Oh, shit. That little family discovery would make Rosalie my aunt. I really had to settle things with her then.

"So are you going to talk to me or glare and try to find another way to convince me that Edward… what were your words? Oh I remember, 'played me like a violin'?"" I questioned sarcastically. I felt tension develop in the atmosphere. Rosalie cracked a smile.

"I knew Edward finally found someone to keep him in his place. Welcome to the family Lorianna." She said smiling.

"Thanks Rosalie." I replied. She held her hand out as a peace offering. The second I touched her skin the voices that had been pressing against my consciousness forced their way in. I gasped as I was overwhelmed.

_I was walking home from a friend's house. It was cold out. Why hadn't I waited for someone to walk me home? Someone was calling from the other side of the street? Who were they? "Come on over sweet heart!" One of them ordered. Wait, that was… my fiancé? Why was he out here? He said he didn't drink. I walked over to them out of respect. Royce grabbed me and ripped the pins out of my hair. Screams. Were they mine? I couldn't tell. There was pain in my head. It was throbbing! "What do you think? How does she compare to your Georgia peaches?" Royce asked someone. What was going on? Concentrating was difficult. "I can't tell. She's all covered up." Another man replied. Then ripping tearing: my clothes were gone, my favorite red dress. Wait that wasn't important… No! They would do that! They couldn't! I fought terrified. Royce hit me angrily. I stopped squirming. They were hitting me, hurting me. Stop! "Please Royce, I love you. Don't do this!" I begged it didn't work. I l=pleaded, screamed, cried. Nothing worked it was all in vain. Concentrating was difficult. They were done now. They walked away. "You need to be more careful with your next bride." One of them teased as they left. They thought I was dead? I must be dying then. Thank god! This pain was unbearable. The shame was unbearable. How had he done this to me? He claimed to have loved me! Why! (Some time later.) Why was I still hurting? Shouldn't I be dead already? The pain's bad enough that I should be. Some one was there. Who was it? Pain, unimaginable pain. _

I was suddenly back in my own body. I was on the ground curled up into a ball. I stood quickly on shaky legs. "Lorianna, are you okay?" Edward questioned concerned. I was still shaking slightly. I looked at Rosalie. Was I really in her memory of being changed? How could someone have done that to her?

"I'm fine. It normally doesn't happen that bad." I said shrugging.

"What doesn't happen that bad?" Edward interrogated.

"It's not important." I hedged. They all stared at me shocked.

"Yes it is." Emmett added.

"It really isn't." I said looking back over at Rosalie. I still couldn't believe she'd made it through that.

"You really aren't going to tell us are you?"

"It makes people think I'm crazy. The last one I told tried to get me committed." I forced out.

"Edward hears voices and you think we're going to think you're crazy?" Emmett asked. I shrugged. No one ever believed me.

"Lorianna, we really aren't in a position to be judgmental." Alice said laughing.

"I've been doing really well about not searching for anything. I really wanted to look to see how today would be, but I didn't. I've been keeping everything out all morning, but some people's memories are stronger than others. Yours are particularly strong Rosalie. I'm really sorry. I hate invading your privacy like that, but when I shook your hand I… experienced your memory of when you were changed." I said looking down. I heard them all gasp. I bit my lip nervous.

"Edward never told you about my power, did he?" Alice questioned. I shook my head looking up. "I can see the future." She informed me.

"Really?" I questioned excited. She nodded laughing.

"That's what you've been hiding?" Edward inquired.

"Yeah, it's also the reason I avoided you when we first met. I saw you in my future and it scared the crap out of me. I don't normally see things that far ahead, just small things or memories." I informed him.

"What did you mean when you said that you experienced my memory?" Rosalie inquired.

"I mean that I was you." I said. Pain registered in her eyes.

"You shouldn't have had to experience that, no one should." She said darkly.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Lorianna how long have you been able to see things?" Alice inquired.

"Since I was three: I've gotten better about hiding it since then. I used to tell everyone when I saw something. They never believed me even when I told them. They never listened and someone always got hurt. When the kids at my school found out when I was a freshman I was labeled a freak and hated. I forced myself to stop seeing. I locked that part of me away. I didn't want to be laughed at every time I walked down the hall. They didn't understand. They didn't even want to." I finished quietly.

"I want to understand." Edward said. I looked over at him smiling.

"Thanks Edward,"

"Anytime," he responded.

"How did you stop yourself from seeing anything?" Alice inquired eagerly.

"Complete and utter denial: Anything I saw I passed off as a coincidence. Then I just stopped seeing things, but I couldn't stop the little things. I still know things sometimes. That's how I knew you had a power Jasper." I informed them.

"Your power is surprisingly developed considering you're still human and only 17." Carlisle admitted.

"It's pretty common in the tribe for people to have a power." I shrugged. What did it matter if I told them? They wouldn't hurt my tribe.

"The tribe," Everyone except Edward questioned.

"Ephraim Black was my great grand father." I said smirking.

"So that's how you found out." I nodded.

"I made my cousin tell me. He knows better then to try and keep secrets from me, especially about my family."

"Dude you're dating the enemy." Emmett said shocked.

"She's your niece to." Edward reminded him. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry. No one on the Rez bites… much." I allowed. Edward chuckled at Emmett's expression.

"Others down there have powers as well?" I shook my head.

"At the moment no one else has a power which is why they don't know about mine. It doesn't matter anyway. It's just an unnecessary defense mechanism." I shrugged. They looked at me confused.

"In my great grandfather's time there was always at least one seer. They were the ones that warned the tribe of vampire attacks to come, but I don't see that happening."

"They were waiting for us that day by what's now the treaty line. I always thought that was strange." Edward muttered to himself.

"It was my grandmother. Although she was only six at the time her ability was very developed."

"What kinds of things do you see?" Alice questioned tired of the past set of questions.

"I see thins that have happened or will happen. Even when I try to change it they still come true, which in this case was a good thing, because I saw us in your meadow." I informed Edward.

"When did you see that?"

"The first time I saw you all sitting in the cafeteria."

"That was half a year ago. I didn't even see that until a few days ago and even then it was one of many possibilities." Alice complained.

"I only see what will come. Don't ask me why."

"Lucky," Alice muttered.

**Author's Note: Sorry guys I had to break it off somewhere. I hope you like the explanation for what Lorianna can do. :)**


	12. Chapter 12 Memory Lane

Chapter 12: Memory Lane

"Have you ever seen a memory the person themselves doesn't remember?" Alice inquired urgently.

"I did that once. My friend wanted to remember something from when she was little, why?"

"The only memories I have are of being a vampire. I don't remember anything from my human life. Could you try, please?" She questioned. I was worried. I really didn't know what I was about to expose myself to, but when I looked into Alice's eyes I saw a desperate longing to know what she had every right to. It wasn't right if I put myself first.

"Of course Alice," I agreed flashing her a quick smile. "It just might take a minute. Blocked memories are that way for a reason. Whether because they're forced or because they've been repressed for too long." She needed to really want to know. I wasn't going to tell her if she wasn't ready. "Are you sure?"

"I need to know," was all she said. I nodded. I opened my mind up to hers tentatively at first. I frowned. There was a thick barrier blocking her thoughts from me.

"I've never had to actually ram a mental barrier before so I have no idea if this will hurt or not." I warned her. She shrugged and braced herself. I put an hand on her shoulder and opened my mind fully to her. There was pain lurking just over the wall, but whenever I got close it grew. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath before I rammed into the mental block full force. I felt it crack under the pressure. I rammed it again and it gave way. A second later I was in her memories of her human life.

_I was running, playing. My siblings were all around. What an amazing place. The horses were there to play with. We were in the south. Biloxi, Mississipi! The best place ever! Mom read stories and I was the best rider for miles. No one had a faster horse._

_ I was in a new memory now. This was years later. Another vision, but I couldn't tell mother. She never believed me!_

_"Alice, come fetch your sister." My mother called. I ran off to get Alexis and Felicity. When I returned mother had me help her prepare them for bed and then there lights were out. I was just about to go to bed when my brother came home. Alex! I yelled as I ran up to him. He embraced me in a huge hug. "I thought you were away for work?" I questioned. _

_ "I got a better job in town. The work is great now with the stock market booming the way it is. I love 1914" He replied. I smiled ecstatic. I hated it when he was away. It was terrible being the only eldest. It was much better now that my twin was back. The next day I was allowed to go out with my fiancé of two years. Our parents had decided for us when we were born we would marry. I wouldn't go against my mother's wishes. I was a good Christian daughter and I knew I had to take my chance before I turned into a beggar on the street. I shuddered at the possibility. Eric was a perfect man on the surface. He was kind. I had decided today that I would tell him. I couldn't keep it a secret from him any longer. I waited until we were sitting at the park by the lake. "Eric, I have something to tell you." I said as I leaned back against him._

_ "What is it love?" He inquired._

_ "I want you to know the truth. I can't keep it from you anymore." I took a deep breath. "I can see the future. There's a man across the street that's about to get horrible news from his wife, and a boy is about to make a fool of himself, and I know lots of other things to. I see them before they happen." I tried to explain. I bit my lip anxiously as I waited for his answer._

_ "What are you on girl?" He questioned._

_ "I'm telling the truth." I forced out as my heart sunk. I had known this was too good to be true._

_ "You're crazy! I don't know why your mother doesn't send you away. You're crazier then that brother of yours!"_

_ "Neither of us are crazy! We can just do things other people can't. Please Eric, understand! I don't want to lose you!" I whispered through tears. He looked on me disgust and loathing on his face. _

_ "I'll have nothing to do with you. I want a proper wife who's in her right mind. You are clearly not that girl. Get home and stay there with all your crazy talk." He spat at me. Ripping, tearing: my heart was no longer in my chest. IT was bleeding on the ground before the pain hit. It knocked the wind from me. I stumbled my way home ad nearly ran into Alex._

_ "What happened?" He questioned as he pulled me over to the couch._

_ "I told Eric." He wrapped me in a reassuring hug._

_ "I warned you. They never understand us."_

_ "I wanted to tell him the truth. He doesn't want anything to do with me."_

_ "No one ever understands." Alex said bitterly._

_ "They will someday. We'll find a way to prove it to them." I said firmly. He smiled slightly before he turned serious._

_ "Alice I'm leaving. I can't stay here to be ridiculed. I need to find a way out. I need to find a place to hide. The voices are driving me insane. All of the accusations people say I can't take it! Come with me." He offered._

_ "What? Alex, no! Let's talk to Mother. Maybe we can work something out!" I begged him._

_ "Talk to me about what?" Mother said as she entered the room._

_ "Eric is no longer my fiancé." I informed her._

_ "What did you do? Did you spread those lies about seeing the future again? Your father always said I should send you away. We just didn't get around to it before he…" She trailed off. "Either way I've had enough. Get in the car!" She ordered._

_ "No!" I yelled. I ran for the door. I wasn't going to let her do this and neither was Alex. He grabbed my hand and together we dashed down the stairs to try and escape. We had taken just two steps out the door when two men grabbed us. _

_ "Fight them Alice!" Alex called over to me. "They're with Mother! They're here to take us to the asylum. They think we're insane! Fight!" I did as my brother said. He was always right. I kicked and scratched at the man that held me. He swore loudly before he smacked me upside the head. The pain was closing in on me. "Alice!" Alex yelled and then it all went black._

_ I awoke in a cell. I sat up suddenly and looked around confused. Where was I? What was going on? "Who's there?" I called as something shifted in the back corner of the cell._

_ "Ssssh! Alice it's me." Alex said as he ran over to me. "You need to stay quieter or they'll separate us." He said. _

_ "Where are we?" I questioned scared. It was so dark here. I could barely see anything._

_ "The asylum in the city: Alice they're never going to let us out." He said hopelessly._

_ "They will! They must! We aren't crazy!"_

_ "I heard it in their minds they'll never release us because mother handed us over to them for life." I groaned as I rubbed my head. It was still sore. "Are you okay?"_

_ "I'm fine Alex. What happened after I passed out?" I questioned mentally. I didn't want the workers to hear._

_ "They threatened to hurt you further if I didn't stop. I couldn't let them hurt you. They knocked me out as well. When I awoke we were in this cell. They came by a little while ago. I tried to choke out the guard, but he backed away. They told me that if we don't act up to bad they'll let us stay together." He projected into my mind. I nodded._

_ "Then we'll behave. I can't loose you to. Not after mother…" I forced out in a whisper. Her betrayal hurt terribly. Alex wrapped me in a hug._

_ "It's okay. We'll make it through this." I nodded. "You can sleep. Being knocked unconscious doesn't make for good sleep. I'll wake you up if they show up." I curled into a ball on the floor and settled down to sleep. I knew Alex would protect me._

_ "They're coming. Wake up Alice!" Alex said urgently mentally as he shook me violently. I sat up quickly and stood when Alex did. We both moved to the back of the cell as the men approached us._

_ "It's good to see you're awake now Alice." One of them said in an effort to calm us down. The men stopped and a woman walked into the cell._

_ "It's time for your hair cut!" The woman sing- songed as she approached me. Cut my hair? _

_ "No!" I said backing further away. _

_ "It's procedure." The woman said a bit more forcefully._

_ "Please, anything but my hair. Please!" I begged. Alex moved in front of me._

_ "She said no." He said firmly. The woman snapped her fingers and three men came into the room. Two set about restraining Alex and the other held me down. "Alice!" Alex yelled scared. He really couldn't see what was happening._

_ "It's fine. We can't stop them. If we let them cut my hair they'll leave." I thought sensibly. Alex stopped fighting. I held very still as the woman hacked through my hair. She cut over a foot off! When she was done my hair didn't even reach my shoulders! It had been nearly to my knees before hand! Before they left they placed two trays on the floor. _

_ "Eat up. We'll be back later." The woman said and then they were gone. I looked down at my once beautiful hair that now lay lifeless on the floor. I allowed a single tear to escape. A second later Alex wrapped me in a reassuring hug._

_ "We can do this." He said. I nodded. We walked over and went to get our 'food'. I looked down at the trays with disdain. What was this? It wasn't food! I dared to take a bite only to spit it back out. It was disgusting! What was it? It seemed like gruel! I was about to chuck mine when Alex stayed my hand. "We need to eat, or we'll get weak." I nodded and forced myself to eat it. A vision came to me when we were done. Mother was selling our things. Anger boiled up in me. Why had she tossed us aside? We weren't crazy!!! Alex winced._

_ "You know being so attuned to you is sometimes painful." He joked. I rolled my eyes laughing. We were just telling each other stories when the door opened and a man walked in._

_ "It's your turn." The man said as he grabbed me. Alex jumped to his feet terrified._

_ "She's fine. She's only here because she was protecting me. She doesn't need it! Take me. Just leave her alone." Alex begged. Now I was scared. What was so horrifying? The man shoved Alex into a wall and dragged me from the room. Now I was scared. What was happening? He grabbed me by my hair and yanked me to a new room. There was a table in the middle with strange machines all around. What were they doing? I sat down and a doctor came in. _

_ "I've been told you deluded yourself into thinking you can see the future?"_

_ "I can see the future. I've seen so many things. My mother just doesn't believe me." He started scribbling frantically on a clip board._

_ "You are clearly insane. Your mother was right to bring you here. Too bad. You're such a beautiful girl, ah well, this's nothing a few shock treatments can't cure." The color drained from my face and I struggled fiercely as they worked to strap me down to the table. My heart felt as if it was going to pound out of my chest. They attached wires and hooks to me. Then all of a sudden unimaginable pain wracked my body. I screamed loudly. What was this? Why were they hurting me? A vision came of a boy being tortured. I told the doctor this and they turned up the ampage. I screamed louder as my body convulsed. "Stop please!" My begging turned to screaming as they shocked me once again. When they were done some time later I attacked them as I was set free. The nurse screamed and more men were brought in. "Let me go!" I screamed. "I need to se Alex!" I said kicking the man that held me. He doubled over in pain and I ran through the maze of cell like living quarters back to where Alex was. I ran into the cell only to realize he wasn't there. "Alex!" I screamed. I got no reply. I turned to the man in front of me. "You killed my brother!" I said as I clawed him angrily. "Why did you hit him so hard!" I said as I kicked him. He grabbed me up and dragged me back down the hall by m hair again ad shoved me into a dark sell. There was no light anywhere. _

_ "I hope you rot in hell bitch!" The man spat as he walked away to nurse his injuries. I sat down in the corner sobbing. Alex was gone! My brother was dead! The tears remained until I cried myself to sleep. I awoke sometime in utter darkness. I felt my way towards the door and ate the gruel. Alex had been right. I did need to stay strong. I let a few tears escape before I stopped them. Crying would solve nothing. _

_ I repeated my cycle over and over. I would sleep, eat, and receive shock therapy. Any other time I had I worked to do anything to stop myself from becoming truly insane. Even as the wounds the shock therapy and the men that I attacked caused to me took longer and longer to heel. Every now and then a man would come by and talk to me. He was the one kind person I had met here. He gave me a candle and a match. He even gave me better food sometimes. One day he opened my cell. I hadn't walked normally in forever so I was shaky. He helped me make my way to a different cell although it was just as dark. "I'm sorry. He's going to kill you if I don't. I'm sorry." The man said. The next thing I knew my neck was on fire. I screamed out in agony. The man was then gone from my side. I heard snarling and fighting. I got a vision that showed me just a few seconds into the future. The man was fighting someone else. The other man was trying to kill me. They ran off as the fight continued. The pain was horrible and I slipped so far I was barely conscious. Why couldn't I just die? Why couldn't the pain and suffering just end. There was nothing left._

_ "Fight damn it!" The voice of my brother said from a memory so I fought. I would do anything for Alex. He had died when he tried to protect me. He was right. I couldn't give up! I had been through too much to give up now. I had to survive or no one would know our story! The pain was receding and I heard someone swearing as they stood over me._

_ "What the hell! I wanted this one! Damn! The old man will have to do!" The man growled out. He bent low to me and mumbled a few words and I knew no more._

…

_ I awoke confused. Where was I? I knew my name but nothing more. A man was approaching he was stumbling. Couldn't he see? It wasn't dark in here. I heard his pounding heart and pounced. I sucked the blood from his veins hungrily. When I was done I shoved the carcass off of myself and ran from the building. I loved the speed. Was I a vampire? Whatever, the word didn't matter. I made sure to stay out of the public eye and ran to a forest. What was I supposed to do now? Then I was struck by a strange sensation and I saw someone. I was going to meet him in a diner. Jasper was his name. I took off through the woods in search of this Jasper. Maybe he could offer me some answers. Like where the hell did I come from. I thought wryly as I ran through the woods._

I came to myself gasping. I was on the floor again. I took a second to make sure I could move before I stood on shaky knees. "Are you okay Lorianna? You've been out for two hours." Edward informed me.

"I think so." I said in a hoarse voice. I put a hand to my throat and looked around. It was so strange to by in my own human body. I missed the heightened senses. "It normally takes longer the more I want to see. I just experienced 19 years of life. It was… interesting." I said before my knees gave out. I would have fallen again if Edward hadn't caught me. We went to the living room where he set me down on the couch.

"You were screaming and yelling about someone named Alex." I bent double in pain. "Lorianna!" Edward exclaimed.

"Some memories don't leave the minute I return to myself. All of the pain all of the suffering a memory may inflict stays with me for a while. I said scooting a bit away from him. He looked at me confused.

"Rosalie and Alice don't have good memories through Alice's are a bit less extreme." I hedged. He backed up a bit and gave me some space. I saw Jasper's eyes darken in anger.

"What happened to me?" Alice questioned.

"You really don't want to know." I said grimly.

"I should know my own past." She said.

"If you're sure, by the way if I slip up and say I instead of you please understand I was you. I lived these memories like they were my past." She nodded. "Okay so when you were little your life was fairly normal. You played with your siblings and helped your mother like a good daughter. You ran through the fields around your town and took care of your horse. No one was faster than you. You were the best rider for three counties." She smiled at that trivial piece of information. "Your siblings' names were Alexis and Felicity. They were four and six the year you and your twin turned ten."

"I had a twin." Alice said.

"Yes, his name was Alex. You two did everything together. When you both developed powers you helped each other hide it. You were very in tune with your ability. You helped anyone who would listen though most thought you crazy. Your mother worried about your sanity. Alex warned me, damn it, you against telling everyone, but when had you been one to listen?" Jasper chuckled.

"Alex was far more cautious with his gift. Given the fact he could read minds probably sparked that in him. He heard the way people were scared of the two of you and he did his best to protect you. He could also project thoughts into the minds of others. He was so attuned to you and you to him that you could communicate from miles apart, so when he went off in search of a job you could still talk."

"That means Eddie's power was beat by a ten year old!" Emmett teased. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Everything was going great until your father died when you were eleven. Your family was thrown into chaos. You took over for your mother so she could get a job. Bills had to be paid and your siblings had to be cared for. Through that you still had visions and your mother worried. When you were twelve she was ecstatic to discover you had a… suitor." Jasper's eyes widened.

"You liked him and he liked you. When he proposed you said yes to appease your mother's badgering." Alice gaped like a fish. "She was sure you were 'normal' now. She was sure the 'make believe' visions had stopped. When you were fourteen you had been engaged for two years. The wedding was set for a day in July not three months away. You were anxious, but you felt it was time to tell Eric, that was his name, what you could do. You were sure that no matter what he would love you. You knew he would understand." My demeanor darkened as I continued.

"He didn't believe you. As you persisted he became sure you were insane. He ran off and left you to make your way home." I said with pain heavy in my voice. I shook my head to clear it of the memory. It wasn't mine. I didn't have to suffer for someone else's baggage. Alice herself was curled into Jasper's protective embrace. I really wasn't ready to lean into anyone. I'd had to many bad memories forced on me.

"Are you okay?" Emmett inquired.

"I just went through these memories. It feels like this happened to me. I feel like I just had my heart ripped out." I elaborated through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry Lorianna." Alice said looking at me.

"It's not your fault." I said wincing. I forced the memory away and worked to continue the story.

"So you went home and talked to Alex about how to fix it. You decided to talk to your mom. She declared you both crazy. You knew what that meant. You ran for it. Alex was right behind you. You only got to take two steps outside before men grabbed you. You fought and clawed in an attempt to get away. They didn't like that so they hit you upside the head so hard you fell unconscious." I said shuddering.

"When you woke up you were in a place that closely resembles a jail cell except the lighting was poorer. Alex was in there as well. Confused he told you where you were."

"Where was I?"

"The insane asylum up in a city two over from your hometown of Biloxi, Mississippi." Alice shuddered at the same time I did. "They came in and cut your hair so it barely touched your shoulders. Before it had grown out to reach the back of your knees. Do you want to know what color your eyes were?" She nodded. "You had piercing blue eyes. They could cut to the heart of anything, a fact you often took advantage of. No one ever managed to say no to you until you ended up there." I shuddered again. "After they let you eat they came back. A man came in and said it was your turn. Alex had already been through it before you awoke. He rushed to protect you. He told them to take him instead of you. He said he was the crazy one and you were just guilty by association." I said with a small smile as tears started to fall.

"When the man wouldn't leave you alone Alex tried to fight him. The man back handed him so hard. You didn't get to make sure he was okay they just dragged you from the room. They took you to a room with dials and knobs. They set you on the table in the middle. You talked to a doctor and tried to convince him you weren't insane. He said that you were crazy, but not to worry because it was nothing shock therapy couldn't cure." I said bitterly. "They hooked you up to all of the machines and wires and the shocked you again and again. It triggered a vision, which you blurted out confused, so they shocked you again. That was probably the first few times I was screaming. It felt like I, you, whatever, was going to die." I said in a whisper. Alice whimpered and Jasper squeezed her shoulder in reassurance even as his anger grew.

"When that was done you waited until they unstrapped you before you attacked. You clawed at whoever was in your way before you ran back to where Alex was, but he wasn't there. They wouldn't have taken him unless he was dead. You were furious. They had taken your twin, your protector. You turned on the guard and attacked him savagely. When he managed to grab you by your hair you were dragged to a cell with no light. You retreated into yourself. Nothing really mattered anymore except surviving. They fed you every now and then, but they also shocked you. You grew wilder, angrier. The injuries you sustained after attacking the guards took longer and longer to heal." I said in a dead voice.

"Lorianna it's okay. It's not your memory. Don't let it control you." Edward said as he made sure to keep his distance. I nodded. I looked to Alice with admiration in my eyes.

"Despite all that you never gave up. You kept fighting. When in your cell you found ways to keep yourself from truly going insane. Watching your little siblings play in visions became a popular pastime and you taught yourself to sing and impersonations. Every now and then a guard or janitor would come by and talk to you. He was kind so you always spoke back. Once or twice he even gave you a few candles and some matches. He brought you better food too, so you could stay strong."

"One day he unlocked the door to your cell and he helped get you to a different cell where no one would look for you. He kept saying he was sorry, but there was no other choice. He said someone else was coming and he couldn't let you die. Then there was excruciating pain. He bit you. You were barely conscious, but you could hear the fight going on over you. The one protecting you forced the fight down the hall and then you knew nothing but the pain." I shuddered. It had been horrible. "You were about to give up, but then you remembered your brother. You had fought this long there was no way in hell you were going to give up now. You worked through it. The pain was receding and the cruel vampire was back. The one that had tried to save you was most likely dead. He was swearing up a storm ranting and raving about how he never got a taste. He bent down and mumbled a few words. You knew no more."

"What does that mean?"

"It means whoever did that is the one who put the mental block in the way so Alice can't access her memories. He was worried and covered his tracks." I shrugged. "When you woke up it was so normal. The pull of air unnecessary except to tell you the heart beat was coming from something that smelled good. You killed that first guard to satisfy your thirst before you ran from the asylum. You only hurt those in your path. It wasn't hard keeping to the shadows. You ran to the forest unsure of what to do. You got a vision showing Jasper. The last thing I saw was you racing off to find him thinking there would be hell to pay if you didn't find answers as well."

"So what did you think of being a vampire." Emmett questioned. I shrugged.

"From Alice's perspective it felt so normal, so right. It was fun, and definitely the best part."

"I'm so sorry I put you through that." Alice gushed.

"It's fine. You can't access those memories right?" She nodded. "Good, trust me when I tell you they suck." She nodded before she wrapped me in a hug.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome." I said smiling. Edward eyes me warily. "I'm fine Edward." I stated rolling my eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"It was all in my head, literally. I'm fine."

"I wanted to thank you for helping Alice. I could feel how much that cost you." Jasper said. I met his eyes and the next thing I knew I was taking another damn trip down memory lane.


	13. Chapter 13 Plans

Chapter 13: Plans

_It was 18 something. I had to please Maria! I had to train. I fought long and hard. When my unit went into the first battle we lost when I told Maria she bit me. I whimpered in pain. "Don't bitch private!" She screeched before she threw me across the encampment._

"_Yes Maria." She nodded and I rushed off to train harder. I would please her!_

…

_I was Major Whitlock. No one could beat me. I had killed so many and so many more would come. I was standing on a hill above a battle field. "Kill them for Maria! For larger hunting grounds!" I yelled to the group. They charged into battle and I followed. I used my power to help with their courage as I tore through the enemies. They bit me in desperate attempts to kill me. They failed miserably. I ignored the pain and tore them all apart. My soldiers were strong we were able to win the battle! We returned to the base and Maria rewarded me with a human. God she tasted amazing!_

_I ran back to my unit and worked to train them. Everything was going smoothly then we were attacked by another army! We were loosing! I fought as hard as I could manage. I couldn't win! I retreated. When it was over I ran to find Maria. "What the fuck do you mean you left them?" She pulled my off the ground by my throat._

"_There were too many. I had to tell you." She nodded._

"_For your loyalty I'll only do this once." She said before she bit me. I forced myself to remain silent. I walked off to find new humans for my new unit. When they were done with the transformation I taught them everything I knew. It took a while, two months. I hated training the new ones._

_They were finally ready! It was time to kill once more… What a grim thought. I took them into battle against the army that had surprised us. There was no way they would beat us this time: we were invincible. I tore through my enemies mercilessly._

When I came back to myself I did a back flip off the floor and growled at all of them. I shocked myself enough that I was able to snap out of it. I jerked to a standing position confused. Then it all came back. I shuddered at the memories. "What was that?" Edward inquired.

"I've never gotten so stuck in a memory that I respond the way that person would have at the point in time the memory took place." I muttered more to myself then to them.

"I didn't know you could do a back flip." Edward continued.

"Want to know something funny? Neither did I." I said shrugging. They gaped.

"You didn't even touch anybody." Emmett pointed out.

"I've done a lot to block everything out in the past couple of years. Add in forcing through a mental wall and I'm weak. I can't keep anything out. Granted the memories were strong, so all it took was eye contact." I said looking at Jasper.

"It was my memory?" I nodded.

"Do you want to explain why I feel the need to profile everyone in the room to see who's the greatest threat and how I suddenly now exactly how to train a group of newborns?" I inquired. This was by far the weirdest memory I'd ever had.

"Oh, you were in those memories." He muttered.

"Which ones did you think I saw? The ones that scream the loudest are normally the ones you hate and wish you could forget the most. I rarely see happy things." I sighed.

"You saw me at my worst." Jasper stated nervously.

"No, I was you at your worst. It was really intense." I said rubbing a hand over my arm. It stung. I looked down shocked to see there was a bite there. I groaned. Just what I needed: memories that left physical reminders.

"What is it?" Edward inquired.

"I've always heard the legends, but it's never happened to me before." I said more to myself then to them.

"What doesn't happen?"

"I've never actually kept a wound from something I experienced in a memory before." I said uncovering my arm. There were six vampire bites on it. They gasped. Edward made to grab my arm. I pulled it way. "Don't touch it. They hurt." I said quietly. They didn't just hurt they fucking burned!

"I'm sorry Bella." Jasper said looking down.

"Dude, it was a memory. It's not like you did this." I said shrugging. Besides, what did six more scars matter? I already had so many… "Will you explain what it was all about? I remember what I experienced but nothing before or after it."

"Can you explain it?" Jasper interrogated.

"Um… it was 18somthing and you was training. You had to learn to fight. You were trying to please Maria." Alice hissed at the name. Jasper winced. "Then it was sometime later and You were Major Whitlock. You went into battle again and won. But the next battle someone surprised you and your entire unit died. You changed a bunch of people and you trained them. You went into battle again… and that's all I saw." I finished.

"That was from my time in the south. I trained newborns for the army."

"Oh, you were fighting over hunting grounds." That made a lot of sense.

"How?"

"My sisters and I kinda do something like that when dividing up who has claims over guys in different towns." I said looking down. Emmett laughed at me and Jasper joined in.

"Were you any good at it?"

"I still am! I have California, Washington, half of Connecticut and parts o each town in which the sisters reside. But it is shrinking now that I'm not there to watch my claim in Connecticut." I admitted.

"How did you even decide to do that?"

"I've been obsessed with vampires since I was like four, or did Edward forget to mention that too?" He shrugged.

"You are a very strange human." Jasper stated. Edward glared at him, but I smiled.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He smiled back.

"And here I was worried you weren't all going to get along." Edward muttered. We all laughed at that. It was nice to fit in somewhere. I hadn't felt that way for a long time.

Alice's gaze went blank for a second before she started smiling. Oh great. What had she seen? "Do you guys want to play baseball later? There's going to be a storm."

"Hell yeah!" Emmett boomed. The others nodded in agreement. I had a really bad feeling about this. Something was going to go wrong.

"Do you want to come watch?" Edward questioned. I held a finger up. I had to search. I had to know. I shut my eyes and pressed against my sense of foreboding. The vision came quickly.

_We were all in a field and vampires I could barely see advanced out of the gloom. I knew one of them. Who was he? "The girl comes with us!" He called to the group. The Cullens crouched in front of me protectively._

"_She's with us!" Carlisle said angrily._

"_She won't be for long!" The man said. They stood straight and walked away. from us. Then we were running. _I came back to myself. Barely a second had passed.

"I don't think the game is such a good idea after all."

"What did you see?"

"IF we go to the field we'll run into a coven of three. I couldn't see there faces but I felt like I knew one of them and they wanted..." Should I tell? It was better if I just went there myself.

"What did they want?"

"They said something about 'the girl comes with us'." I admitted. Edward growled angrily.

"Why?!?!" Emmett interrogated.

"I don't know why! I couldn't even see there faces."

"We need to get you out of town." Edward said.

"Are you insane? If I leave town the first place they'd look is my house! My mom's there!" I argued.

"We can watch the house. You'll both be safe."

"What if she calls the cops and my dad?" I said worriedly. Edward rolled his eyes.

"There are two cops in Forks and what's your dad going to do?"

"He'll have everybody from the jail he was in, everyone that's on probation, and all the guys from the hood up here in less then a day. Within thirty-six hours every gang member on the east coast would be up here searching for me." I said irritated. Their jaws dropped. "A couple of people owe him favors, and he still thinks I'm daddy's little girl." I shrugged.

"We'll deal with that. Right now we need to get you to safety."  
"For god's sake Edward, cut the overprotective crap for one minute. They won't be here for at least six hours!" Their jaws dropped. I shrugged. Edward was being ridiculous.

"What do you suggest Lorianna?" Alice inquired as she worked hard not to laugh at Edward's still shocked expression.

"I think you should let me go home."

"No!" Edward interrupted.

"I'll convince my mom I miss my sisters and I'm going to visit them. That gives you a good few weeks." I finished.

"Where will you go?"

"Exactly where I said I would go: If they hear they'll be confused and it gives me a solid alibi." I explained.

"That could work." Carlisle said speaking for the first time.

"You can't come with me." I said to Edward.

"What? I'm not leaving you!"

"They already know me. They'd expect me to be wherever you are."

"She's right Edward." Emmett interjected. Edward glared at us. The rest were probably mentally ganging up on him. He didn't like being outnumbered.

"Who'll go with you?" He interrogated.

"We will." Rosalie said. Emmett nodded in agreement.

"It'll work." Alice said.

"What'll we do?" Jasper questioned.

"Once Lorianna's in the clear we hunt him." Jasper nodded.

"I suppose there's no other way." Carlisle sighed. Edward nodded.

"I think you should let me go on my own." I muttered. It was reasonable. I knew these vampires wouldn't give up until they had me. The third might desert the other two, but they had others on their side. We couldn't win.

"Lorianna please, do things my way for once." I rolled my eyes.

"Is your mom home now?" Esme inquired.

"Yes, it's her day off."

"Then let's get this started. How are you going to convince her?" Edward inquired.

"I'm going to have to tear her apart." I said grimly.

"Doesn't she tear you don't all the time?"

"How did you find out about that?" I questioned confused. That was one thing I'd never told him.

"Umm…"

"Never mind. I probably don't want to know. And yes she does, but it's only because she's so stressed out. It's my fault half the time anyway. I feel horrible. Kaleb just moved down to the reservation." I muttered as I got into Edward's car. While driving I explained my plan to Edward. He agreed to play his part just as my house came into view. I finally let the tears fall. I was worried I wouldn't see him again. There was a very real danger out there right now. He was confused. "Don't believe another thing I saw tonight." He nodded. He walked me up to the door and I kissed him. I was shocked when he kissed back, but I was also grateful. It was a such a desperate kiss. There was so much tension in our lips. When we pulled apart the tears fell harder in light of what I was about to do. I slapped him just loud enough so the smack could be heard from inside the house.

"Go away Edward!" I screamed through a stream of tears. I slammed the door in his shocked face.

"What's going on Lorianna?" My mom questioned confused as I ran past her up to my room. I grabbed my money from where I'd stashed it under the bed. I stared shoving clothes into my bag. I moved on to the bathroom and grabbed everything I needed from there before I returned downstairs to face my shocked mother. The tears had stopped by now so talking would be easier.

"I'm going back home! I can't take it here anymore!"

"What? I thought you and Edward…"

"Yes, he's sweat but that's the damn problem! I have sisters back home and a horse that needs me! I can't stay here! I refuse to get stuck in a dead end town the way you always seem to!" I screamed at her. I saw her resolve waiver as the blow struck her.

"It's going to be dark soon. You can't leave now. Stay for the night." She pleaded.

"I'm leaving now. You know my cell phone number. You can call me whenever you want. I have to see my sisters."

"No you don't!" She yelled grabbing my arm.

"Just let me go Mom. It's high time I let you make your own decisions." She flinched back as if my skin burned her. I ran out of the house into my truck. The tears were pouring down my face. In quick automatic movements I backed the car down the driveway. I sped down the highway in my truck as fast as I could. It was now my job to get the hell out of town. Something jumped onto the side of the truck and I screamed shocked. A second later I realized it was Edward and I calmed down quite a bit.

"Let me drive." He said.

"I can handle it." I replied pushing the truck faster. I just wanted this nightmare over with. When we arrived at the house Edward was at my door before the car had even stopped. HE had my bags and ran me into the house quickly. The glass window was covered in a metal shield. How had I not noticed that before?

I was ushered over to Esme and we switched clothes. Edward came over and gave me a final hug before he was gone. It felt like he'd taken half of me with him. What was I supposed to do with half a body, half a soul? I wasn't sure. Emmett wrapped me in a hug. "It'll work out. We'll catch them." He assured me. I nodded half dead as I followed them to the car.

Rosalie was driving while I sat in the back with Emmett. He was the rock I needed. I couldn't believe I was putting everyone in danger like this. What kind of monster was I? I didn't stop crying until I saw the airport come into view. I should have known we weren't going to drive there.

I pulled myself together and we made it onto the plane without an incidents. The ride was just as uneventful. I didn't like sitting still this long and I had nothing to do. Then I remembered the phone call I still had to make. I dialed Emma's number quickly. She answered on the third ring. "Lorianna? What is it?"

"Remember when I told you I was taking a trip with or without my mom's permission in the next week?"

"yes…"

"I got her approval and I'm already on the road, so it doesn't matter if you tell anyone. Just tell the old man I'll be back to work in a month or less."

"Okay, see you then Lori. Bye."

"Bye Emma and thank you." We both hung up and Emmett cocked an eyebrow confused. I couldn't say it while we were on the plane so I turned it into a text. **Edward told me it was dangerous for more then just him if it would have ended badly yesterday so I tried to remove the danger. I did everything I could to make it easier for everyone to think I'd just run off if I died. **Emmett gaped at me and showed the message to Rosalie. She was equally shocked.

"You did that for us?" She inquired.

"Yes," I stated simply. They didn't have anything to say to that.

When the plane touched down Emmett found us a rental and we hit the highway. "I have no clue where we're going. I need directions Lorianna." Rosalie stated.

"Take a right for the Manchester exit and take a right on High street. She lives at number 4." I shot Sarah a text warning her we were on our way. I wanted her to be slightly ready.


	14. Chapter 14 LDP

**Chapter 14: Lies, Deceptions, and Pain… They always seem to go hand in hand, don't they?**

"This is her house. The driveway's at the back." They were shocked.

"Here," Emmett inquired.

"None of the sisters come from money. We all do the best with what we're given." I said defensively. Emmett held his hands up in submission.

"No offense meant," he said quickly.

"You might want to hang back for a bit when she first opens the door." I advised. They didn't enter the gate and I continued. The dog barked at me territorially. "Carni, cut it out! I've known you for years!" I whispered. She calmed down and I pet her calmingly. She looked over to Rosalie and Emmett and growled. "Quiet girl, they're friends." She went off into the yard and I knocked on the door. The door opened she lunged at me. I hit the ground cursing. I jumped up and back kicked her. She went flying before she got up and lunged again. I used her weight against her and threw her to the ground. I pinned her to the ground.

"You win, truce." She said. I smiled and offered her a hand. When she was standing she went back up to the door. I hung back and she turned again to face me from the doorway. "What is it?"

"I brought some people with me." They took that as their cue and stood behind me.

"What vampires?" She questioned rolling her eyes. I saw them tense out of the corner of my eye.

"You think I would do that? Why the hell would a money sucker want to come here?" I teased her. She stuck out her tongue at me. She looked past me to them.

"And who is this." She said as she eyed Emmett. Rosalie to a step forwards. I growled at Sarah, irritated.

"Emmett is Rosalie's boyfriend and besides they're from _my_ territory." I informed her. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say…" She trailed off. We went up to her room quietly so as not to wake her mother.

"Where's your sister?"

"The bitch finally moved out." Sarah said smiling. It was good to see her smile.

"Oh, while we're here all skin is to remain intact." I said giving her a pointed look.

"Why?"

"They have a blood issue." I hedged.

"What's wrong with a little blood?" She questioned smirking.

"Sarah," I warned. She nodded giving in.

"So when are you going to tell the others?"

"I don't know. I can't go to the farm. I have to stay here." I informed her.

"You saw something again, didn't you?" I nodded. "They know right?" She inquired.

"Of course, they know everything… about me that is. Don't worry. I haven't spilled any sister secrets. You're safe."

"I have to get to bed though. It's farm tomorrow." I nodded in understanding.

"We'll sleep in Bobbie's old room." I gestured for them to follow me and we went next door. I sat down on the bed worried.

"What is it?" I shook my head. They didn't need to know, but Sarah looked worse. Who was pounding on her now? "Will you at least tell us what the fight was about?"

"Oh, that's the usual way we greet each other. It's to be expected. I'm in her territory. I have to tread carefully." I said rolling my eyes.

"What are we supposed to do?"

"Stay here and keep quiet. I have enemies on this coast. They can't know I'm here or I'm in for a fight and someone's going to get hurt." I said my voice hard.

"Calm down Lorianna." Rosalie said. I nodded taking a deep breath. I couldn't sit down. I paced the room worriedly. Where was Edward? Was he safe? I could picture those faceless nomads hurting him. It tore at my heart. I couldn't think about it anymore.

"They'll be fine." Emmett assured me. I shook my head.

"There was something about them. They aren't alone. Someone's helping them." I said worriedly. They didn't seem worried.

"Go to sleep. You can worry tomorrow." Rosalie said. I sighed and moved to the bed. She was right and I would be useless tired if someone found out I was here.

The next morning I awoke groggily as I realized where I was anxiousness hit me. They still hadn't called. Were they safe? "Go eat something." Rosalie ordered. I went downstairs obediently and ate a bowl of cereal. Sarah was already gone. She really was getting better about getting to the farm on time. When I went upstairs the sun was already shining so the curtains in the room were closed.

I was sitting back on the bed but the radio was playing. Lucy by Skillet came on and I had to switch the song. "Why'd you switch it?" Emmett whined.

"I can't listen to that song." I stated simply. My tone made them realize it wasn't open for discussion. Thank god. My phone went off a second later and I answered quickly.

"Hello…"

"What's up best friend?" Taylor asked.

"What do you want?" I inquired venomously.

"I want you to suffer, but that's beside the point. I was just talking to this man that swears he knows you. He said that you back in town. Imagine my shock, and when he said if I helped him you would really suffer… well, I couldn't pass up a chance like that now could I?" She said in a falsely sweet voice.

"Who the fuck are you talking about?"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm standing outside, and if you don't come out I'll come in and get you." She said sweetly.

"You really like getting hurt." I said hanging up.

"You can't seriously be going out there." Rosalie said shocked.

"Of course I am. I don't think you realize. She's the bitch that ruined my life. She stole my last boyfriend, not that it matters now. Edward's a million times better, but she took everything from me. It's time she learned I don't like it. So if she wants a fight it's a fight she'll get." I said grimly. "You're welcome to come and watch. It's cloudy out." They nodded and followed me outside.

Taylor was there and she was backed by twenty people. "Too pansy to come alone," I taunted her.

"I just wanted them to see you lose. Not that you haven't already lost." She said before she kissed Joe. She looked at me expectantly.

"Is that supposed to hurt me? I have a boyfriend. He's amazing, and you can't steal him from me." I said smirking.

"That man I met today said he had your boyfriend and part of his family. He told me some really odd names. Do you always fall for creeps?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Should I list the names he told me?" She teased leaning forward. "Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie," She said smirking. I lunged at her and she hit the ground hard. "He said that would piss you off. Do you want to know which ones he has?"

"Tell me before I hit you so hard your great grandkids will feel it." I threatened.

"He said he has Jasper, Alice and Edward." She said laughing. I couldn't take it. I slapped her full across the face.

"Who did you talk to?" I interrogated.

"He said you'd know him from a memory." She said quickly.

"What have you done?" I spat at her standing up even as fear filled me. She'd helped him get to me! Edward was in danger now because of me! I went back inside to where my phone was. It was ringing and I picked up quickly.

"There's a man here looking for you. He looks like the two you brought to my house. What haven't you told me?" She questioned.

"It doesn't matter. Sarah, stay away from him. Sick the dogs on him and keep him off the property."

"I will, just be careful wherever you end up." She said as if she already knew I wouldn't be here when she returned.

"How reliable is that girl?" Rosalie asked.

"When it comes to something that will hurt me she's completely honest. How the hell else would she have gotten all your names? She's not that bright!" I said freaking out. Edward was in danger, but I couldn't see anything. What the hell was going on!?!?!?

"We need to get you out of here. That means he knows where you are." Emmett said worriedly.

"What? No! We need to save them!" I said pissed. The phone rang and Rosalie picked it up.

"Yes, she's safe."

"We'll go to the airport now."

"What are we going to do?"

"I know. We'll see you soon."

"That was Carlisle. He and Esme are safe but they grabbed the other three. There were too many of them. We need to get to Bradley International Airport." Rosalie said with pain in her voice. It felt like something was tearing at my chest. Edward was probably being hurt because of me. That was all I could think about as Rosalie sped down the highway to the airport. If any of them died because of me I would never forgive myself.

I walked into the airport numb. If I could feel I would be crying. If I cried people would stare. We walked to the terminal where Esme and Carlisle were standing at waiting for us. Esme embraced me and I hugged back. I was so scared. "What do we do now?"

"We hide you somewhere and find out how to save them." Carlisle said calmly.

"Hide me? He wants me. That's why he took them and went to the farm and found one of my enemies. He's trying to get to me anyway he can. This won't stop until he has me." I said quietly.

"Well he'll have to be disappointed." Emmett said protectively. They were insane! They should give me up so the rest could live on! One was not worth three unless all the rules of math changed! My phone rang yet again. It was Sarah this time.

"Lorianna, he wants to talk to you." She said. She sounded so scared!

"Okay just do what he says." I said in a strained voice.

"Hello there Lorianna," I tensed at the voice. I knew it from somewhere. It made my skin crawl.

"Leave them alone. They've done nothing to you." I said quickly. My sisters were all at the farm today! I had watched their backs for years and now I could be the reason they were hurt?

"I'll leave soon. I really don't want them. Besides I have three new toys at home." He said laughing.

"Don't hurt any of them! You don't want them anyway!" I said frantically.

"But if I don't you won't come to get them. You see I need to make you realize this all could have been avoided if you'd just come with me. You need to understand that this is all your fault."

"Let them go!" I begged again. The Cullens were staring at me with wide eyes.

"I don't think I will. You could save them if you came here. I'll call later with further instructions. If you ever want to see Edward alive again I suggest you do as I say." He threatened.

"I will," I said desperate for anything that could help him.

"He's leaving now." Sarah said.

"I'm sorry. He won't come back." I assured her.

"You'd better not be planning on going to wherever he said ro I'll kick your ass! He'll hurt you!"

"He's already hurting those I've come to call family. I've screwed up so many times when it comes to guys and I finally got it right. I found someone amazing. I'm not about to let anything happen to him!" I said heatedly.

"Please be safe."

"As safe as I can be. I'll call you when this is all over. That or I'll haunt your ass."

"It better be the call or I swear to god you'll wish you'd never been born."

"Love you too sis. Have a good day." I said hanging up. We were in a car by now speeding to who knows where.

"You aren't going to wherever he has the others." Emmett said firmly. I glared at him furious.

"Yes I am. Didn't you hear me? I got things right for once. I found some one amazing. I'll be dead before I let that go!" I yelled at him.

"Calm down Lorianna." Carlisle said soothingly.

"I don't want to calm down. I want Edward." I said softly leaning against my window. I just wanted things to be right again. Emmett put an arm over my shoulder comfortingly. It wasn't working. The only thing that could comfort me now would be Edward's face.

We stopped when we were at a hotel in Hartford. I wiped away a few traitor tears and followed them up to our room. I sat down on the bed and stared at my phone. It would ring and he would tell me where to go. "We aren't going to let you leave." Emmett stated firmly.

"When did I ever ask for permission?" I shot back.

"You can't get by all of us."

"Then I would stop thinking." I said taping my temple. He scowled darkly. Thank god he didn't know I was lying. My power wasn't working the way it normally did. Shouldn't it be going crazy since I was surrounded by so many vampires? I wouldn't think about that. I just had to find a way out of here.

After about six hours Esme carried a tray of food over to me. "You need to eat." She said kindly.

"I don't think I can." I said quietly.

"You need food. You can't go for this long without eating." Carlisle pointed out.

"Stupid know-it-all vampires," I muttered as I took a bite. I really was hungry. Just as I was finishing my food the phone rang.

"Hello," I said uncertainly.

"Lorianna," Jasper said unsurely.

"Jasper, where are you?"

"We're on a plane. Can you meet us at the airport with a car? Alice says it's going to be sunny." He inquired.

"Of course, where's James?" I questioned worriedly.

"He's being chased by Edward. They're somewhere in South Dakota by now." He elaborated. Emmett held out his hand.

"Emmett wants to talk to you." I said handing the phone over.

"They're in Ohio?" Emmett inquired a second time. He nodded after a minute.

"We'll go meet him. Lorianna will come get you guys. Alice doesn't see any trouble for her?" There was another pause. "Sure, we'll go with her to the airport and be on the next flight to Canada." They were headed there? "See you later brother." He hung up the phone smiling relieved.

"They're safe." I said incredulously. Rosalie nodded smiling. Emmett picked me up and twirled me around in a big bear hug.

"They escaped!" He boomed. I laughed until it hurt. We grabbed our stuff and raced to the airport excited. I couldn't wait to see my Edward. I couldn't believe they were safe!!!

"We're headed to Canada. We put our numbers into your phone. We'll see you in a few days." Carlisle said wrapping me in a gentle hug.

"See you guys soon." I beamed as they boarded their plane. I walked to a bench and sat down to wait for them. Alice would see me here. My phone buzzed loudly.

"Hello," I answered happily.

"Why so happy? I thought you didn't want me to hurt them?" James said before Alice's scream came through the phone.

"Stop hurting her!" I said scared. James must have threatened Alice so he would lie to me…

"Whatever you say: Edward's more fun to hurt anyway." He said. I could here someone being released from their chains.

"Leave them all alone!" I screamed now that I was outside in the car.

"I don't think I will. Please hold." He said. A second later I heard tearing before Edward's scream reached my ears.

"Please, don't hurt him, please." I begged crying.

"Now you're being polite." He said. The sick bastard sounded happy. Edward groaned in pain.

"I'll do whatever you want. Just don't hurt them." I begged.

"Change your clothes and run around the airport for an hour. Then I want you to jump on the next flight to Denver, Colorado. When you get there drive to Pueblo. You have six hours before I start hurting them again."

"That's impossible!" I argued.

"Five hours," he said laughing.

"I'll be there!" I said scared.

"I would hurry Bella. They don't look so good." I heard him hit someone before a groan could be heard. It sounded like Edward…

"I'm hurrying!" I said shutting the phone. I ran back into the airport and rushed all over I went near every gate knowing he wanted the smells mixed up. Then I went to a shop and put on a different set of clothes and left my old ones there. I ran and barely made it on my flight.

I leaned back against the seat and shut my eyes in an effort to calm myself for the four hour flight, but it wasn't working. I wanted to be there already. I didn't want him to hurt them anymore. They'd suffered enough. "Do you want anything to drink Miss?" A flight attendant questioned.

"I'm fine." I said with the best smile I could manage. It was pathetic and it didn't reach my eyes. No one else talked to me for the rest of the ride, thank god. At least they were making it easy for me to sort of seem normal. I was sure a normal conversation wasn't something I could handle. I jumped off the plane and quickly hailed a taxi. "Pueblo," I said quickly.

"That's far lady." The cabby complained. I threw four hundred up to him.

"Is that enough? I need to be there as soon as possible. I'll pay for any speeding tickets, just hurry!"

"Sure lady," the man said eagerly. I attacked my seatbelt quickly and hung on. This man really was going to get me there quickly. He was already pushing 100 mph. I shut my eyes and spent the ride with Edward. We were in the meadow once more and everything was going fine. We were just enjoying each other's company and the sun. "We're here." He said pulling to a stop in down town. I jumped out of the Taxi quickly and walked to a bench. I answered my phone the second it rang and waited for him to speak.

"I'm sending someone to take you here. Sit there like a good little girl or I'll kill them." I didn't say anything. The line went dead and I began to search for the one who would bring me the last leg of the journey.

A male vampire with violet eyes from his contacts walked over to me. "Come on," he ordered grabbing me by the arm. I didn't fight against his grip. I needed to be calm or the others would suffer.

We walked to the edge of town before he threw me on his back, then we were running. I kept my eyes open in an attempt to visualize the landscape, but it did no good. I couldn't really see anything of the landscape around me. How was I going to get us all out of here? _More like how are they going to get out of here. You know he won't let you get away. _The cruel voice in my head told me. _Shut up! _I screamed back. The man slowed as a fortress came into view. How the hell was this thing not known of? How many had died so it could remain a secret? He shoved me inside and I went quickly. I was sure that by now my five hours were up.

"Hello Lorianna," James said stepping from the shadows. I did know him! I worked to keep the shock and hate off of my face. How had he found her… or me for that matter?

EPOV (Right before Jasper's call)

I hissed in pain as James tore at my arm once more. "Leave him alone!" Alice yelled. She was scared. She hated how helpless we were. She strained once more about the venom and vampire ash made chains. There was no way we could get free.

"You are going to call them and tell them everything is fine. You're going to help me get to Lorianna." He said angrily. I shook my head in defiance. Lorianna would never have to look this bastard in the eye. She wouldn't feel this level of pain! He turned to Jasper.

"You'll make the call then." Jasper spat in his face.

"Ah, ah, ah," James walked over to Alice and ran a hand down the side of her face. She shuddered disgusted.

"Get way from her!" Jasper roared in anger. James snapped one of her fingers of and she whimpered. My heart ached for her. I knew what that felt like.

"Oops, you might want to make the call Jasper before little Alice has another 'accident'." He said smirking.

"Give me the phone." Jasper said giving in. I couldn't blame him. His mate was indanger. I would do the same thing if our roles were reversed. James handed him the phone and moved to put a hand around Alice's throat. I growled a warning that was completely ignored.

When Lorianna answered the phone I had to block it out. I couldn't hear the false joy in their voices. I couldn't listen to how easily they believed the lies. When Jasper hung up I hung my head. Lorianna would be forced here or they would threaten us to get her here. Either way she was as good as captured and I could do nothing about it. James left our cell and returned upstairs happy. Sick bastard was thinking of all the ways he could hurt her. I shuddered.

"I'm sorry Edward. I couldn't let him hurt her." He said. His tone begged for understanding.

"I would have done the same. It's over with. Let's work on getting out of here." I said in a dead voice. They nodded and we began to plan. I had a feeling we were going to need Lorianna to get out of here, and I didn't like that, not one bit.


	15. Chapter 15 Confusing Family

Chapter 15: Confusing Family

LPOV (Right after the last one)

"Who are you?" I questioned playing dumb. He didn't need to know of my power.

"Oh, you know who I am." He said smirking.

"A sick bastard who should go die in a hole?" I inquired in a falsely sweet voice. I didn't have a chance to even blink before he back handed me. I flew across the room. I gritted my teeth and forced myself to my feet. God that hurt.

"You were saying?"

"I hate you." I said boldly. I saw anger flash through his eyes before he worked to cover it. "Where are the Cullens?"

"They're in the dungeon. Why don't you go say hi?" He said pointing the way. I took it as an order and rushed down the stairs. I needed to help them get free. I stopped dead as they came into view. They all looked like hell. Alice was missing a finger. Jasper looked broken, and I could see where Edward's arm had been ripped off and reattached several times. I ran over to them and kneeled in front of them.

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." I whispered.

"No it isn't. You shouldn't have come." Edward said. He looked so hurt.

"He was going to kill you. He wasn't joking." I said my voice shaking.

"We would have been fine."

"Bull shit," I replied. I heard James approaching and turned to face him scared. "What do you want from me?" I questioned blocking Edward from view. He had me pinned up against the wall a second later.

"I want your insolence to stop at the very least." He spat at me slamming me into the wall again for emphasis.

"Maybe I don't want to be respectful to an asshole." I said through the pain.

"Let her go!" Edward growled angrily.

"He won't listen Edward. James has a history for hurting people." I said looking James in the eyes. I knew his past now. "You weren't always like this, were you James?" he was confused slightly. "It started off as fights between the two of them. Then he started hitting you. You didn't understand why. You figured it was your fault. Now you do it to everyone else. You don't have any compassion. If you could survive it we can too, right? We're bitching about nothing."

"Get out of my head!" He yelled as he threw me across the room. I stood rubbing my head where it had connected with the wall.

"What James? You don't like it when someone knows your history? Too bad." He threw me across the room once more before he stormed away up the stairs. When I heard the door close I forced myself to my feet rubbing my shoulder. Nothing was broken, thank god. I was just sore.

"You shouldn't have done that Lorianna." Edward said in a strained voice.

"Yes, I should have. I'm not going to bend to his will to avoid a little pain." I said moving to his side. "Besides, he would have done that anyway. I just wanted to make sure the pain was sort of worth it."

"How do you know him?" Alice questioned.

"From a memory," I said grimly. I didn't want to tell them it was from Alice's memory. She didn't need to know he was the reason she woke up alone.

"Where are the others?"

"Umm, their flight should have landed in Canada by now. At this point they probably realized something's up or they will soon, because I had to dump my phone on my way here." Jasper hung his head ashamed. "It's not your fault. You did what you had to, to survive; I can't hold that against you." I said firmly.

"But now you're stuck here too." Alice said meeting my eyes.

"Guys I had to come and not just to help you. He went to Connecticut and found my old enemy. He went to my farm and threatened my sisters." I informed them clenching my hands into fists. "And he didn't plan on stopping until he had me."

"He knew where you worked?"

"We aren't the only ones with abilities here." I pointed out. Their countenances darkened. "How are we going to get out of here?" I questioned.

"We have to get these chains undone." Jasper stated yanking against his.

I touched the chain lightly. It was rough and I wouldn't be able to break it unless I accessed more of James' memories. "I need to find a different memory for this to work."

"Allie," James called as he descended the stairs. I automatically turned to face him. "Hello there Allie," I flinched at the sound of the name. I had heard it but where?

"I'm not Allie." I couldn't stop my voice from shaking.

"You are Allie. Don't you remember?" He teased entering the cell. I backed away from him scared.

"No," I said defiantly shaking my head.

"Allie you know better than to ignore me."

"No I don't. I never listened to you!" I yelled back. I slapped a hand over my mouth a second later. Was this Alice's memory? Where had my outburst come from? He smiled at my slip up.

"It's funny Allie, you found another who looks so much like your sister." I held my tongue. I had no idea who he was rambling about.

"I'm not Allie." I repeated. The next second I was flying through the air. I smacked against the wall hard. I stood up and looked at the wall. There was a giant indentation now! WTF! I took another look at James he did look like someone else I had known as well. I shook it off. A painful memory seemed to be linked to that revelation. It didn't really matter anyway.

"Yes you are." He stated firmly.

"You are a deranged vampire. I'm not who you think I am." I shot back. He backhanded me hard enough to snap my head to the side but nothing more. "You asshole, I can't go through this again." I said backing away from him. What did I mean again?

"Do you remember yet Allie?" I shuddered again.

"I remember who I am. I'm Lorianna Allison Desaultes. I stated firmly.

"No Allie. Your name is Allison. Where did you get Lorianna from or that ridiculous last name?" He sneered.

"What back to ridicule? What happened to I would die for you? Did you leave that in the past as well as your manners?" I interrogated heatedly.

"What are you talking about Lorianna?" Edward questioned.

"I don't know." I said confused.

"You're remembering," was all James said.

"I don't want to remember anymore. I remember for everyone else all the time. The memories I have now are plenty. If the others include you I don't want to remember." He raised his hand as if to hit, me and I flinched back to ward off the blow that never came. I looked at him and he was working to control his anger.

"It's okay Allie. I know you'll remember. You'll forgive me." I didn't speak. "I didn't mean what I said in the park." He said as he kicked the dirt. Then I made the connection.

"You ripped my heart out and wanted me committed. You got your wish. _You didn't mean it._" I spat back at him. "I bet you didn't mean to marry the red haired girl either. Is it an accident she's still with you?" I questioned pissed off.

"You'll forgive me. You'll see." He said as he put a hand to my face. I held stock still afraid of what he would do. He then retreated from the dungeon to the rest of his house.

I sat down heavily as I came to grips with pain I was realizing as my own. He had destroyed me! "Lorianna, what was that all about?"

"Alice, you don't want to know." I said leaning back against a wall.

"I can see the dent in the wall, but you don't even have a scratch on you. How is that possible?"

"I don't know." I lied.

"Bullshit," he muttered.

"Let's get out of here. I can explain better after we leave. I need more time."  
"How," Jasper questioned.

"Hold the chains out." They did as I said. I slammed my heel down in the weak link I'd seen in James' mind and it broke easily. I did the same to the other two. The second I let Edward free he had his arms around me.

"I love you." He said sweetly.

"I love you too. Let's get out of here." I led them up the stairs and I searched for Eric's (James's) presence. He was by the door, but everyone except the solitary female was left. As they came into view pain shot through me at the sight of his arm wrapped around her acceptingly. "Sure, shove the knife a little deeper." I muttered angrily.

"Allie, you aren't leaving." James' said casually.

"Well Eric I don't want to stick around. You've spent enough time tormenting my family. You really like eliminating families don't you? You couldn't leave us alone."

"You still love to shout what you should keep to yourself." He said shaking his head.

"And you're still an arse." I replied sweetly.

"You aren't the southern lady I used to know."

"She died long ago." I retorted. He moved towards us as he made to hit me; I dodged him easily. "Did I mention you're still predictable?" He scowled.

"I was hoping you would be smarter Allie, but it seems I have to kill you all." He lamented.

"With the help of who," I questioned.

"Victoria, my mate," he said smirking at me. The knife was now twisted to the left. So he wanted to play _that _way.

"Victoria, are you really about to help this man? What has he ever done for you? Sure he's a nice guy, but look how easily and quickly he tossed you to the side when I showed up. Do you really want to help him after all of that?" I questioned. Anger started to fill her eyes, but she hid it quickly.

"Victoria is loyal to me. She knows to come when called." Victoria snapped. James was across the room faster then I could blink.

"You asshole," She fell on him quickly and tore him apart. A minute later he was burning. Holy violence… I hadn't seen that one coming. "You're all free to leave. Thank you Allison." I nodded politely.

"Let's get out of here." Jasper muttered. I jumped on Edward's back then we were running. I felt him start to slow down after a while and we jumped on a plane. I looked around contentedly.

"Are you okay?" Edward questioned.

"I'm fine now. I was so worried I was going to be too late." My voice cracked even at a whisper. He started to rub soothing circles on the back of my hand.

"But you did make it." He said soothingly. I looked up into his eyes. They were black.

"All three of you need to go hunting." I muttered so the other passengers wouldn't hear me.

"We will as soon as the plane lands." I nodded in acceptance.

When we landed in Port Angeles I walked to the dock and watched the water as I waited for them to finish. When my phone rang I jumped a mile high. I was sure it had been broken.

"Lorianna, where are you?"

"I'm with Jasper, Alice, and Edward. We escaped for real this time. We'll be home in an hour."

"If you're lying I swear to god."

"I'm not Emmett. I love you and you're an awesome uncle, but ease up. I'm telling the truth."

"Jasper lied to me two days ago, and you expect me to believe that you're all safe?"

"Yes, I do. I'll see you soon. I have something to tell everyone when we get there."

"We'll be waiting." He sighed.

"Thanks Em. See you soon." I hung up as they cam back into view. I ran to meet them by the forest edge. "Emmett doesn't believe me so we need to get back fast." They nodded in agreement.

"Hang on," Edward called back to me. A second later he was running. I took in the smells of the forest around me. It smelled of safety and of home. Even the rain felt welcoming. As we approached the house we slowed to a walk, and I jumped from Edward's back ad grabbed his hand. Everyone was standing in the door way. They started laughing as we came into view. They were around us a second later.

"Are you all okay?" Esme questioned forever the mother.

"I'm fine." I said quietly. Esme eyed me up and down.

"You don't look fine." She said.

"I'm not bleeding, so I have no reason to complain." I said simply.

"You're scratched up." Edward said sadly. I shrugged.

"I'm alive and that's good enough for me." I said closing the subject.

"Do you all want to change before you talk to us Lori?" Emmett questioned.

"That would be great." I said smiling slightly.

"The shower upstairs is waiting for you." I went up there slowly working through my stiffness. The shower felt amazing on my sore body. I felt like I'd been run over by a truck and pounded by horses. All the bruising was in places I could easily cover up, thank god. I would never under appreciate clean clothes again. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and descended the stairs. My hunger was obnoxious, but I could handle it.

"You should eat." Jasper suggested.

"I'm fine."

"When was the last time you ate?" Carlisle inquired.

"Like two days ago…ish." I said looking down. Esme was standing in front of me with a sandwich a minute later.

"Eat it please. I already feel horrible we left you alone like that."

"How were you supposed to know I needed to rush off to where they were being held? It was just really bad luck." And _a hell of a lot of forgotten past_, I added mentally. I took the sandwich anyway. I really was starving. When I was done they were all still watching me intently.

"What did you want to tell us?" Emmett prodded.

"When James was egging me on I said some things I normally wouldn't. The past has uncovered itself."

"So who's Allison?" Alice questioned.

"Isn't that your full name?" Emmett asked her.

"No, it isn't. Her name isn't even Alice." She looked over at me shocked. "When I was trying to find your memories mine burst through and they all mixed together."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying my name is Allison Brandon; I grew up in Biloxi, Mississippi." I said quietly.

"That's impossible."

"No, it's not. James has a powerful gift, or should I call him Eric." I spat the name out bitterly.

"So you were the one with the suitor at twelve." I nodded.

"Eric didn't like how I refused to love him so he found me 17 years ago and turned me into an infant with no memory. He knew I would eventually get them back and he hoped for another chance. He left my on Sue's doorstep… He didn't have a hope in hell after what he did to Father."

"What did he do?"

"He killed him. He got hungry one night and decided to kill my dad, but I didn't find out the reason until twenty years ago."

"So are you human?"

"I was a vampire, but James messed up my anatomy, so I'm human again." They gaped at me.

"He could do that?" Rosalie questioned. I nodded.

"Yes and a bunch of other things."

"So what memories of mine did you see?" Alice questioned confused.

"Almost everything was in my view point. Alex is my twin. I really have no idea where he's buried. But it's great to know where at least one of my siblings are." I said smiling.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it's great to have my little sister back."

"Me?" She questioned shocked. I nodded.

"We have different fathers but yes. Your birth name's Felicity." I said smiling.

"You're my older sister?" I nodded smiling. "What happened to me?"

"When Mother died you and Alexis were committed as well. They figures you had to be insane too. Alexis was still so young. She died in shock therapy. You were sent to one of the darkest cells at the back of the asylum. They forgot about you. Eric, James, whatever you want to call him, found you and tortured you, but by the time I made it to the asylum you were gone. I thought you were dead." I explained sadly.

"How old are you?" Edward inquired.

"I was born in 1890, so I'm 120." Emmett's jaw dropped.

"You're older than me." Edward murmured shocked. I shrugged.

"This is a very strange day." Jasper stated looking between Alice and I.

"Yeah, considering you're my brother in law." I said smirking.

"Can I just say you made the family very confusing L-." Rosalie stopped herself from saying my name.

"It's okay. I'm still going to go by Lorianna."

"So are we related to the pack or not?"

"We're direct descendants of the first shifters."

"Great, just great," she muttered.

"Don't dis the tribe." I scolded smiling. "Spit it out Jasper."

"When you were thrown into the wall you dented it. You weren't even cut." He said incredulously.

"I'm still strong. I didn't lose all my strength. Besides, my bones are reinforced with my old venom. They aren't going to break that easily." I got a short vision of Edward and I arguing. Oh hell no, he wasn't getting his way with this one. "Do you seriously think I'm going to stay human?" I was shocked.

"I'm not changing you." He replied.

"I'm not staying human." I stated.

"No." why was he so stubborn?

"I didn't ask Edward. I'm not staying human." He opened his mouth to argue with me once more, so I kissed him lightly on the lips to stop him. "I love you." I reminded him.

"I love you more." I rolled my eyes. I wasn't in the mood to argue anymore. For now I was content with his arms around me; the family reunited. Funny it took the one who wished to destroy us to bring us back together.

**Author's Note: Okay. This was the last chapter for this one. I hope you liked it. The sequel will be up soon, but I have to warn you it becomes a Jasper/Lorianna story. Sorry Edward fans.**


	16. Chapter 16 The Sequel' up!

The First Chapter of the Sequel is up. It's called Full Moon. I hope you like it. :)


End file.
